Fledgling
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: Vampires are bloody creatures. A small coven has decided on saving a young halfa from the cruel clutches of other cults. What will Danny think about being unwillingly turned into a blood-sucking demon of the night? For a friend YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
1. Alley

**I's is dedicatin' dis one to my buddy-ol'-pal WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR**

**Yes, you are in there, dead-head, as am I! XP**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny Phantom dove into a darkened alleyway, glancing at his seemingly empty surroundings before making the white transformation rings appear at his midsection and sliding over his slender form. In the hero's place stood an average boy, of about fourteen or fifteen, with shaggy black hair, and shimmering blue eyes. The teen looked around several times before letting go a sigh of relief and darting out of the alley, towards his somewhat-freakish home.

In the very same alley, two figures were watching the whole scene. One was a lanky figure in his late teens, dark hair and black hood concealing his face in the shadows. He was clad in a black, baggy hoddie and dark jeans. On his feet he wore black boots that were spiked on the bottom. His attire made him appear like a somewhat-average, gothic teenager. His face, however, wore the calm, patient expression that was far beyond his years. He was deathly pale, but it suited him well.

Clinging to his hand, was a small girl, she appeared to be no more than six or seven. Blood-red locks fell to her thin waist in tangled ringlets. She was also very pale, with dark circles framing her piercing red gaze. She was clad in a black dress that complimented her thin frame, a red ribbon wrapped around her waist. On her feet were simple black ballet shoes. She looked up at the solemn teenager who was watching the spot where the boy had left. The small girl apparently didn't like it, she tugged on the hand she held, whining. The boy chuckled and looked down at the girl.

"Patience is a virtue, young kitten." He told her wisely, turning back to the spot he stared at before. The girl pouted and wrinkled her nose.

"Why not now? He is very unsuspecting!" She whined. The boy sighed while shaking his head.

"You have very much to learn, and you will listen to me. Do you understand?" The girl nodded, suddenly finding her shoes interesting. She sniffed and the boy sighed again.

"Not yet, young one, we shall strike when the time is right. And now is not the time. I am not angry with you, my child. You must learn patience, though." He squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. "I have never steered you wrong before, Kitten, and I do not plan on starting anytime soon." He noticed that the girl still looked solemn and he rolled his eyes. He'd hoped on being able to observe the hybrid more. But, it was a job for another day, he supposed, they _did_ have all eternity... quite literally. Perhaps it was time that he gave his little fledgling a break from the serious buisiness of his current occupation. "How would you like to go out for a bite, hmm? You must thirst by now, my kitten." He told her, in hopes of cheering her up. No one likes an upset fledgling, they don't listen as well. Sure enough, the child smiled, finally meeting his eyes again. She grabbed him by the waist in her small arms and buried her face in his abdomen.

"Thank you, my master. I am. I am ravenous. Can we go somewhere other than a bar, though? Drunk humans do not taste as good as regular ones..." The boy chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Ah, I suppose we can treat ourselves tonight. Run along, and I will catch up." The older boy shooed the child away. The girl ran quickly away, no doubt in search of a tasty meal in an unsuspecting victim. The teenager's expression sobered when the child was out of sight. The girl had plenty of energy, but she had much to learn. She was a mere seedling in the Vampiric Coucil's eyes. She was quite talented, though. Which is why he had taken her on as his fledgling, because she had shown potential that was worth keeping. Her young age was a bonus, as the children in her age group tended to be more obedient.

The young man shook his head and looked up at the moon. The hybrid... a worthy prize. The opposing covens would want him on their side, and he would not tolerate such insolence. He sought wonder, but he didn't seek power. The boy did what he had to do to keep himself and his population alive and abundant. Having this boy would make it so much easier...

The teen opened his mouth wide in a smile, gleaming fangs exposed and elongated with hunger.

Yes, the halfa would indeed be... his.


	2. The Bite of Immortality

**:) More updates! Yay! :)**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Settle down, child. If you don't stop moving I won't be able to do this." The young man told the small girl, who was figeting restlessly.

"But, I don't want it up! I want it down!" She pouted, crossing her small arms over her chest. She was referring to her crimson hair, which the teen was currently twisting so that it fell into a long braid down her back. It was clear that he was losing patience with the young vampire.

"Kitten, you will listen to me? I told you that I would prefer you keep your hair out of the way, now _stop disobeying_!" The little girl stopped moving for a while after he said that. The teenager sighed as he finished tying her hair back, how he hated it when she acted her age. He stood and held out his hand for his young vampire to take. She obeyed, but her gaze remained to the floor. The teen closed his eyes and bent down to her level. He raised her chin with his free hand so her watery, eyes met his crimson gaze.

"I did not mean to yell. I lost my temper with you, I apologize." He told her sincerely, in hopes of animating her again. She smiled and hugged his neck, oh how he hated hugs...

"Come on, we must leave now. It is the full moon and we do not have much time. Tonight is the night, and you will need to act a little for me." The little vamp nodded and pulled his hand, leading the way out of their dark home where they had taken refuge from the morning sun. The boy chuckled and the vampire pair flew out into the moonlit night.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny walked down the dark street, tired and bruised. He just couldn't get a break today, and lack of sleep in a sixteen-year-old was never a good thing. The moon was full overhead, and all Danny wanted to do was get a full moon off to just stargaze, he hadn't been able to in so long. But, alas, he did have a job. And it wasn't as if he could just quit...

A small whimper alerted him to the presence of a little girl. She had black tights with a matching T-shirt. A red, plaid skirt with a leather belt and small, red, rubber boots. She'd make Sam proud. Danny chuckled, in spite of himself, at the thought. He shook his head and jogged over to where the girl sat on a bench.

"Hey. Hey. Are you alright?" She looked up at him, crimson eyes shining like large pools of human blood. She blinked and smiled at him, holding out her tiny hand for him to take.

"Will you follow me, please?" She asked as though it were a secret. Danny smiled and nodded, taking the offered hand.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"It is my brother. He hurts!" The little girl pointed down a dark alleyway, where a faint moaning could be heard. Danny dropped her hand and bolted down the alley, searching for the source of the noise. He found a teen, clad in a black turtleneck, dark jeans, and boots, laying on his side, doubled over and groaning. Danny bent over him, looking for a wound. Then the teen chuckled. Danny thought that he hit his head and was delusional, when the small girl tackled him from behind, knocking him to the ground. She had him pinned to the bloody brick wall with inhuman strength. She raked claws across his face, which paralyzed him, making it impossible to do anything but watch and scream at the scene that played out before him.

"You are gullible. Virtuous with out standing morals, I will give you that, but highly gullible. Of course, my fledgling and I have been doing this for quite sometime now. So we have a bit of an unfair advantage..." It was the teenager that spoke, his voice was icy and sharp; like a frozen dagger. Danny tried to do anything, but he found that he couldn't move; but he could talk.

"W-Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you two!" The girl bit her lower lip and turned out of the alley, obviously not wanting to watch while the transformation took place. The teen cocked his head to the side, as though confused.

"Who ever said that this was for anything as petty as a reason? Ah, well. We can explain everything when the time is right. Don't worry, you will get answers. Just not now, oh. And by the way, this will be easier if you close your eyes." Not a second later, and the boy lunged for Danny's neck.


	3. Witness

**Third CHAPPEH IN ONE WEEK! *Applesauce***

**Danny: Did you mean to say 'applause?'**

**Me: ...Actually, I kind of like apples...**

**Danny: ... Wow... Just... Wow...**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Brrrrring! Brrrrring! _Tucker's phone was having a seizure on his desk. The techno-teen looked at the caller ID: _Jazz Fenton_. He tore the phone open and brought it to his ear.

"Jazz? It's late, what's up?"

"Tucker, Danny's not back yet. I'm starting to get worried, I can't reach him on his phone and I can't leave the house."

"Oh. Okay, he's probably caught up with Skulker or Technus. But, I'll go out and have a look around. I'll call you when I find him."

"Thanks, Tucker! I owe you one!" With that said, she was obviously more reassured and happy, Jazz hung up. Tucker, true to his word, grabbed a jacket and clambered out of his window. His parents slept like the dead anyway, so they wouldn't hear him if he fell into the bushes. Which is exactly what he did.

"Jesus, Danny. I'm going to _kill_ you!" Tucker grumbled, rubbing his arm and pulling twigs out of his jeans. The sixteen-year-old friend began his walk around town, growing ever more concerned when it had been an hour and nothing. No phone calls, no popping out of nowhere screaming "BOO!", and no witty banter with one of his well-known ghostly enemies.

To say that Tucker was scared for his best friend, was quite an understatement. Tucker turned into one of the darker streets along the ghettos of Amity Park when he saw a teary-eyed little goth girl come out of an alley, not daring to sneak a glance backwards. Tucker cocked his head and was about to wonder what had the girl so down when a screech pierced his ears. And it wasn't just any screech- It was _Danny's_ shriek! Tucker's eyes widened and he bolted into the alley where the little girl had just taken her exit.

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

Danny was on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, screaming and writhing with pain. He had several gashes along his face, arms, and torso. He screamed loudly for help, but blood filled his lungs; silencing his cries. A teenaged figure stepped out of the shadows, face concealed, and turned Danny's head for him; so that he was looking at his wide-eyed friend. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth as Danny whispered painfully: "Saaave me... saaaaave me, Tuckerrr..." His beaten arm jerked and rose, as though gesturing for Tucker to take his hand.

The other teen acted fast, and started running to Danny, but an unknown force made it so he felt as though he was walking through quicksand rather than the worn tar. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain went through his skull, and it was all black.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny mustered enough control and strength over his body to raise his arm. He felt like he was on fire. The wound on his neck was gushing blood, coating everything in the thick, red fluid. The masochistic vampire-teen had also felt it necessary to drag his fangs and claws across his face, arms and torso, laughing all the time. Sadistic bastard. Tucker startled at the sight of his arm, and tried to jump into action, but time sort of moved slower for a second as a large, black shadow in the shape of a young man, bludgeoned him hard in the back of his skull.

"T-T-T-TUUU!" Danny tried to gasp out his friends name through the blood invading his lungs, and his almost sudden lack of breath. The teen chuckled.

"He will live, Danneth. I think you have had enough bloodshed for tonight, yes?" The boy gathered Danny in his strong arms and walked at a steady pace, to a destination unknown. "I promise that I will explain all to you. But for now, you must sleep. You will find that the pain will only intensify, and I do not want you frightening the kitten with your cries. She tends to cry when others do; Christ knows why, because she knows it doesn't help anything." Danny yelped loudly at a particularly nasty spike of pain in his jugular. Sleep? Sleep... The other teen seemed to read his mind.

"Yes, Danneth, sleep. It will make the transformation much easier to go through. You will still feel unimagnable agony, but it won't be as bad as it would be if you were awake." The teen shrugged as if this was a no big deal, Danny gulped. "I already introduced the powerful drug, propofol, into your system so all you need to do is..."

The rest of the teens words were drowned out as the drug and the venom took effect; the transformation had begun.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**I'm thinking about there being like, three parts to the transformation chapters... thoughts?**

**Oh and it had occured to me that I have not created a disclaimer... ! *bursts into tears, running away***

**:D**

**Please review!**


	4. Aftermath pt 1

**I feel bad for not updating, but hopefully this'll help. Like medicine! Except this shouldn't leave you with a bad taste in your mouth... I hope...**

**And I had my disclaimer on the end of the last chapter, but I guess it didn't go through...**

**Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom... GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS BECAUSE I DONT WANT TO REPEAT THAT LINE! ... It makes it more real... :(**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_I can remember it ever so clearly, like a poem rehersed to perfection... or a memory that you've tried so hard to forget, only it pushes itself to the forefront of your mind._

_The full moon shone brightly that autumn night. The trees were bare against the black, night sky that was littered with shimmering lights. What would normally be a beautiful night was tainted by creatures that thirsted for blood. The horrible monsters only reeled their ugly heads at dusk, any amount of sunlight was sure to kill them. They only care for sustainance, not the lives or families that they destroy in order to do so._

_It wasn't even five years ago, and my baby girl was only seven. She was my life. I remember her kindness, I would be upset about something stupid and trivial; and out of nowhere, she'd come and hug me. She meant the world to me and-_

The man paused in his writing, overcome with emotion. It was uncommon to see such a large, muscular man burst into tears, but it was understandable, after what he had gone through. It was a good night, he'd just put her to bed. She was eager to get to bed, seeing as how she was going to start the first grade in the morning, she was always so vivacious. But now she was gone. All because of those creatures; those monsters who snatched away little girls in their sleep. The nauseating beasts that he would now and forever hunt.

Vampires.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tucker groaned and set a hand on his head. Then he gasped and snapped his eyes open. It was all white, with florescent lighting. He tore the off the covers on his legs and sat up straight, about to leave when a hand pushed him back down. Tucker turned and saw a goth girl with a teary, mascara/eyeliner-stained face. Sam.

"Sam? Wha-_Why are we here_? We gotta go, _now_!" Tucker moved to get up, but Sam stopped him again. He felt confused, she obviously wanted to help Danny as much as he did...

"You aren't leaving until you tell me everything that you saw. What happened?" Tucker took a deep breath in. Should he censor anything? Or should he tell her the bloody details?

"Jazz called me; she asked if I could go out and try to find Danny. He hadn't called her. Or come home. She was worried and, to be honest, so was I. I spent like two hours trying to find him and..." He told her everything; from the little girl, to Danny and his state. He could vividly remember the boy he'd thought of as his brother; screaming, reaching, and calling out for help. Soon enough, Tucker's brain went into an automatic sort of state, describing everything into detail of how he had visualized it, regardless of the look of sheer terror on the other occupant of the room.

When the story was told, neither of the two hesitated to go to where Tucker remembered the alley. On the way, Tucker thought of something that he hadn't before.

"Sam? Who brought me to the hospital?" Sam thought for a moment after that, before answering his question.

"Jocks. They found you on the Casper High football field, knocked out. They called the hospital, and here we are. But that makes it even more suspicious, because you say you were in an alley with Danny, but yet you were found on a football field. Someone must've moved you." Sam finished her part of the story as they sprinted down the side-streets of Amity. The one question that both of them had on their minds was left unspoken:

_Who would do this? And why?_

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was horrifying, the sight that met their eyes. They had reached the alley, but it didn't hold the boy that they hoped would be there. There were no ambulances, but there were dozens of police cars and a couple detective vans. Spectators observed the crime scene with zeal, but they were somewhat nervous to let their children out of the house; for fear that there would be a murderer involved. Sam and Tucker pushed themselves to the front, but looking at the scene made them wish that they hadn't.

It'd been dark last night, and Tucker didn't see the extent of the blood. In the daylight, it was clear that he had lost _far_ too much of the red liquid. It was splattered on the walls, and the floor of the alley was practically painted in it. It was terrifyingly easy to spot handprints that were dragged away from the scene, dropping bits of blood here and there, before the blood ended completely. What truly made the friends eyes' water, was the clothing that was left behind. A white-stained-red T-shirt was in tatters in the center of the largest pool of dried blood, strips of bloody denim were littered across the scene. A singular, red, white, and bloody, converse sneaker was laying on it's side, forgotten by it's owner. They tried to tune out what the people on the scene were saying, it was too painful, but they couldn't help but overhear what they said:

"Yeah, I ran it through the scanner, it's definitely him. The youngest Fenton."

"That's rough. This is too much blood-loss for a grown man to have survived this; let alone some poor kid. I just got off with the doc, he said that we'd be looking for a body, not a living person."

"I feel bad for his parents, he was only fifteen-sixteen. Who's gonna break the news?"

"That'd be a job for the sheriff."

"I just wish that we could at least give them the name of the bastard that did this. To be honest, I'd let them get away with ripping out that asshole's heart, after what he did."

"You think that we're going to sleep until we figure out who the fucking piece of shit would do this to a kid? Hell-to the-No! I'm gonna find that asshole. And I'm gonna bring that family a body. It's the only thing we can do, but it's what anyone should do; if faced with something like this."

"Nobody should be faced with this. They lost a son. They can't ever get that back."

"I know. But this is what we've got to do, in order to bring that fucker to justice."

Sam and Tucker didn't stay long after hearing that.


	5. Aftermath pt 2

**I'm Baaaaaaaaack!**

**:p**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_I sprinted throught the woods. I couldn't run away from IT. But I knew that I had to get away, or I would die. It didn't help that my body was on fire, and all I wanted to do was collapse. IT was following me, not slowing down, and not speeding up. IT didn't need to. I was running out of steam that propelled my engines, I was losing strength and I was running out of time to get away. IT felt like a lingering presence, IT wanted me to just give in. I didn't want to give in, I wanted to fight, I am going to fight until I die._

_This pleases IT._

_IT is going to get me no matter how much I try. No matter how much I fight. No matter how strong I may be, IT would always be there. Working his way into my blood, stiffening my heart, and effectively killing me. IT could not be stopped, once IT had begun. IT was unfamiliar, new to me. And IT was agonizing, like fire in my veins, and an icy hand squeezing the heart in my chest that pumped the boiling blood through my existance._

_I was giving in, I was losing the war with IT. I was powerless and could do nothing to defend myself from the clutches of IT. I couldn't do anything to protect myself, and I knew it. IT knew that, too, so he slowed his advances, making it all the more painful. I was dying. And it was all IT's fault._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"The venom is working it's way smoothly. His heart rate is increasing... good, that's good. Everthing seems fine. There is no need for you to worry, my fledgling." The teenaged vampire master said to a young child, who leaned over what seemed to be a corpse; only with a beating heart. The 'corpse' had a face lovely and pale, as though it had been hand-carved by angels out of veinless pure white marble. His eyes were closed lightly, as though enjoying a pleasant rest. His whitened lips were opened slightly, but he wasn't taking in any oxygen. The little girl knelt by his side, lips pursed and eyes watering. The teen in the room sighed and shook his head.

"There is no reason for you to gawk at him while the transformation takes place. His appearance has already finished altering. It will not be long before he awakens." The little girl seemed to ponder this for a moment, before turning away from the pale-faced beauty and to her master, whose face was concealed by a black hood.

"May I watch him a bit longer, Master? Please? I promise that I will go straight to my coffin when you tell me to..." The teenager flashed the child a fangy grin and chuckled, amused by the kitten's persistance.

"Change into your nightclothes now, and you may watch him for a while longer. Then it is my expectation that you will go immediatly to your coffin when I say, no arguments. Understood?" The girl beamed, nodding enthusiastically before bounding to the stone door. She paused and looked back at the teen, who was watching the black-curtain shaded window; the sunrise was almost here. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, in thanks. The teen looked the slightest bit uncomfortable, but put an arm around her shoulders as well. The little girl soon left the chamber, bouncing her way to her room.

Once the girl had left, the teen's smile vanished and he dropped his gaze to the boy on the floor. He let out a big sigh and he shook his head. He levitated up to the window and pulled the shades to cut them off from the sunlight. The boy floated down and landed by the other teens side. He whispered in his ear, knowing that he wouldn't be heard, softly.

"I truly wanted to give you a choice in this. But, unfortunately, I didn't get the opprotune to... I apologize," The teen grinned to himself, "My fledgling."


	6. Aftermath pt 3

**Double Update? O_O**

**Shocked by my awesomeness? ;D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The days stretched by, each one longer than the previous, and there was still no word on the whereabouts of Daniel Fenton. The rest of the family members, however, remained in the house twenty four hours a day. Jasmine Fenton had been missing school, and that was a brand new thing. Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley walked around with an automatic setting. They were there, but they weren't... _There_.

They refused to accept it. He couldn't be _dead_. Not just out of the blue... just _gone_. That wasn't how it worked. It couldn't be how it worked. Every day they'd go back to that alley, and every day it was blocked off by a white sheet and police tape. There was no body, no evidence of another person being in the alley, and there certainly was no white-haired ghost boy laughing at them all for a huge joke. It wasn't a joke. But they refused to believe it any other way, it had to be a joke. They'd all laugh about it ten years from now, all three of them. And everything would be okay. That's exactly how it all would happen.

A school assembly was not what they thought would happen.

The students gathered in the gym, happy to be out of class, but confused as to why they were here. And as to why all of the teachers looked solemn. Soon enough, the gymnasium was filled with happily chattering high-schoolers with not a care in the world. The principal finished her small conversation with Mr. Lancer, who was one of the more distraught members of the staff. She walked to the microphone and merely cleared her throat, and the gym was dead quiet.

"Well, I am sure a lot of you are wondering why you are here. Some of you have already heard, no doubt, but I know that a good portion of you are in the dark of... recent events." At this point, Mr. Lancer took his leave without a word. This got a lot of the students chattering nervously to one another. The principal cleared her throat again, and the room was plunged into silence once more.

"There has been an incident involving one of the members of the student body here at Casper High. To explain this, we have our mayor here with us today. If you'll all please welcome our mayor, Mister Masters." The principal stepped aside to reveal a man in his forties, clad in a black suit with silver hair. The students in the gym clapped unenthusiastically, still somewhat bitter towards the mayor. The man, Vlad Masters, stepped up to the microphone and the clapping died down. Vlad sighed and began adressing the students.

"Thank you, thank you. I am sorry to be standing here right now, because of what has happened quite recently." The debonair man paused in his sentence, looking at the floor, scanning the crowd, then speaking again. "Two nights ago, Daniel James Fenton was walking downtown, and he was... murdered." The room at this point bursted into conversation, some people cried for the dead boy they never knew, others looked up as though they were going to see his ghost flying through, some shrieked at the idea of a murder occuring in Amity, and still others, remained silent, too shocked for words. Vladimir Masters held his hand up to the crowd, calling for silence. The gymnasium quieted once more, wanting to hear more about the murder.

"The body has not yet been recovered, but the police are working day and night. It is unknown what the cause of death would be, although it is suspected that he was bludgeoned to death." Silence. "It is evident that there is a killer loose in Amity Park. Which is why-" The room exploded into fearful cries, worried conversation, and screams. Vlad tried to repeat the sentence he started several times, to no avail. He took the microphone off of the stand and held it to the speaker, creating a loud feedback noise that silenced the room immediatly.

"Which is why there will be a strict curfew applying to all town members of no later than seven o' clock. When walking, it is necessary to have a group of three or more people. If you are not available to get a group when walking, you will be picked up by a parent or guardian. Lastly, there will be police officers as a constant, patrolling the school. If there are any questions, you are to ask your principal or teachers. Thank you for your time." Vlad turned on his heel and walked from the room without another word.

The remainder of the assembly was the principal telling the students the time and place in which they were to have a memorial service for the boy. Then the students were shoved off to their classes, which they were sure that they would not be classes, but just talking about the poor boy who was murdered on his way home from school. Even the more strict teachers spent the day at their desks, sniffing occasionally because they knew the horrible details and they felt bad for the boy's close friends and family.

Sam and Tucker weren't even looked at the wrong way, although some patted them on the back sympathetically. They were fried, their worlds turned upside down, and their lives meant nothing. All because they couldn't deny it any longer. Danny Fenton was dead.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The bright sky of day was lit brilliantly with the bright sun, shining over the city of Amity Park. In a large abandoned building made of stone on the outskirts of town, something odd was taking place.

A dark vampire teenager was closing the lid on a shiny black casket, bidding good morning to the small, yawning girl it held. She blinked lethargically up at him, holding a green and black stuffed spider close to her chest.

"Do you promise to tell me when he wakes up?" She asked quietly, dozing.

"I promise, kitten." Came the amused reply of the teen.

"Do you pinkie-swear?" She wanted to be extra-sure that she would be there when he woke up. The teen chuckled and the two locked pinkies.

"I swear." This satisfied her, for she yawned and hugged her spider, pulling back her tiny hand.

"Good." She closed her eyes and the elder lightly shut the coffin. The teenager walked from room to room, down flights of stairs, and walked through a doorway, back to the other teenage boy that the room withheld. He casually made his way over to the boy, leaning over him and examining his vacant features. He sighed and pressed his ear to his chest, and was puzzled to find that there was no heartbeat. He couldn't have gone through the entirety of the change in two days...

The vampire lifted his head to be met with another pair of gleaming red eyes.


	7. Awakening

**How was that cliifie I gave you last chappie?**

**Fun? Miserable? You want to throw a coffin at my face?**

**:D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_I ran as fast as lightning with my vampriric speed. The little red head that I knew so well was right behind me, I could sense her energy. It wasn't too long before we got to the clearing. He had told us to run, he told us not to follow, he had warned us to stay away; but we both knew that we had to do otherwise. He was worth it, worth the risk. We had to save him, it wasn't an option; we _would_ save him._

_But when we got to the clearing... It was too late._

I opened my eyes to find a teenaged boy looking at me with mild interest and curiosity. He stood and stepped back, allowing me to get to my feet. I felt different, that's the only way I can describe it. Different, odd, powerful. I blinked and realized that this wasn't my regular 20/20 eyesight. This was _beyond_ perfect! I could see _eyerything! _I gasped and unnecessary air whistled through my lungs. I was taken aback by this, since when did oxygen become unnecessary? A soft, good-natured chuckling snapped me out of my reverie.

"Marveling at the effects of your transformation?" The unknown teen asked of me. Transformation? What did he mean transforma-

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The new vampire lunged for his master's throat emitting animalistic noises from the back of his throat. Apparently, the elder expected this, for he simply took the vampire in a body hold that would prevent him from moving. Danny gnashed his teeth and tried to claw at the teen, truly acting like a wild animal. The older vampire grew tired of this.

"_Stop_." He ordered. And Danny's thrahing ceased.

"Why am I listening to that thing that did this to me?" He thought aloud, half-aware that the "thing" was in the same room. The other teenager merely cocked an eyebrow, releasing Danny, knowing that he couldn't attack.

"Beacause that _thing_ is your master. And as your master, I have complete control over my fledglings. When a direct order is given, you are to follow it. Correction; you must follow it, your body will not allow you to do otherwise. However, you will find that I don't normally like to give direct orders." The older teen stated calmly. This angered Danny even further; how could he be so _calm?_

"I don't want to be your stupid fledgling! You attacked me in an alley! You scratched m-!"

"I scratched along your body because the more venom I got into you, the quicker the transformation. Although, I was not expecting for you to awaken so soon. Oh! I almost forgot. There is someone who has been _dying_ to see you ...Oh, humility, where would we be without ye?" He walked to a stone staircase, motioning for Danny to follow. But he didn't.

"Excuse me? You savagely attack me, talk about some transformation, order me around, and you just expect me to follow your every whim all hunky-dory?" Danny yelled much louder than necessary. The other vamp looked towards the ceiling in thought, after a little while he shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much." Danny had to admit... this kid had some good old fashioned sarcasm, but this was also the same kid that viciously attacked him for no reason. In the end, Danny agreed to see who wanted to see him so badly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny and the nameless teenager walked up staircase after staircase and down corridor after corridor, but Danny found that he wasn't tired or out of breath. This pleased, puzzled, and concerned him. The teen in front of him stopped, and so did he.

They were faced with a shined black door with small drawings. Normally it would be the sign of a normal litle kid's room; but the pictures were of stick figures with bloody mouths sucking off of another stick figure's neck, or even feeding off of an animal. Danny felt a shiver go up and down his spine, the teen walked in like it was no big deal. They got into the red and black room and in the center of it was a glossy black coffin adjorned with bright red roses, and wilting roses. The elder vampire teen strode over to the casket and opened it to reveal a small girl, scrunching her face up in displeasure.

"Kitten." He was met with a groan in response, she clutched her black blanket and spider closer to her and rolled over, ignoring the world.

"Kitten, Danneth has awakened." He said it softly, but the response was immediate.

"REALLY?" The girl jumped from her coffin and tackled the unsuspecting new vampire. Danny glanced at her and it didn't take too long for him to make the connection; this was the girl who had tricked him into walking into this mess. He snorted and shoved her off of him with a look of utter disgust. She landed on the floor and looked up at him in confusion, upon seeing his expression her eyes welled up in tears and she turned back and crawled back in her coffin.

Danny and the other teenager walked out of the room. As soon as they were out of the little vampire's earshot, the elder teen backhanded Danny across the face, hard.

"OW! What the fuck? What was that for?" Danny looked at the vampire master and questioned. The other teen looked down at him with a bitter expression.

"She's a child. Why did you treat her like that?" The teen asked coldly.

"She's the little demoness that got me here! She attacked me!"

"She was following what I specifically told her to do. If you want to place the blame upone someone; wait until I've told you everything, and if you choose, you may blame me. But do not drag my other young fledgling into your situational issues or discomforts or whatever you want to call it..." The teenager spoke coolly which, for some reason, ticked Danny off further.

"I call it assult!" Danny shouted at the other teen. "Who are you to come in and nearly kill me? Do you work for a cult or something?" The elder's expression became stony. Oddly enough, he masked his anger through his peaceful tone.

"I will explain everything, I promise. Just sit." Danny obeyed and sat down on a chair that he didn't even realize was there, then again, neither of them were truly paying attention to their surroundings. The teenager bagan pacing and biting his lip with his fanged teeth. He seemed to get an idea, because he stood up straight and faced Danny.

"Alright, I got it. Keep your ears open, young fledgling, I am not going to tell this story more than once..."


	8. Explanations

**Was this update expected? I'm pretty sure it was, by now...**

**Hey, I posted a poll on my profile regarding the story I will begin after this tale is told. The poll will close after this story is done.**

**And you guys are awesome with your reviews! I would reply to them, but I'm thinking that you would rather have continuous updates that are decent in length, yes?**

**Alright, that's about it. Enjoy the next chapter of Fledgling!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I will begin with the introductions that you have been waiting for, my name is Zachary, Zachary Crow. I already know your name, Daniel, so there is no need to interrupt me with your own introduction." Zachary told him offhandedly, making steam go out of Danny's ears.

"Well, good. It's not like I'd tell you my name anyway." Danny retorted wisely. Zachary snorted and continued.

"In my life, I was a blacksmith-" Danny made a puzzled face and interjected.

"They haven't been around since the late 1800's." He stated, and Zachary grinned.

"Exactly." Danny's eyes widened. This teen was over two hundred years old! That information alone was enough to get anyone's head spinning. But Zachary didn't seem fazed by it at all and continued.

"In my life, I was a blacksmith. As you can imagine, my family wasn't the weathiest; but we survived. I worked at age seventeen for a decent pay in the small town, it brought the bread home. Life was simpler when I was alive: you work, find a woman, make a family, teach your young to do the same, you die, and the cycle repeats itself. Not such fussing over every small detail, heck, a lot of women in those days couldn't bear the sight of their husbands! To be completely honest though, I was a big supporter of the suffragettes in the early ninteen-hundreds; those women sure had spunk. Now all the women want is sex and money, sex and money... It never ends! Oh, christ. I'm ramblling aren't I?" Zachary shook his head and Danny chuckled a bit to himself.

_For an almighty master that is truly evil because he nearly killed me,_ Danny thought to himself,_ this guy isn't half bad..._

"All joking aside, I didn't really see any women that suited my fancy. Some said I was arrogant, others thought me to be childish, and I, myself, thought that I was sociopathic. You never know, I guess. To be honest, it was that simple lifestyle that ended up killing me. It bored me to death, so to speak." No one could resist holding back a good laugh there. "Ah, yes. It was the simplicity of it all that inspired me to break away. It was a dark night..."

_The crescent moon was slightly obscured my swirling black clouds that resembled a mist. Small lights twinkled in the sky, shining despite the clouds that attempted to overshadow them. I was able to observe their uniqueness now that I was free... almost. I was still technically in town, just in the woods outside of it. I needed to escape, with my family hassling me to wed when, as of yet, I am simply not interested. Perhaps it is that I do not feel any emotion for anyone. It would make sense, I suppose. I always seemed to be the odd man out whenever it came down to it._

_I kept on walking, pushing forward to my own freedoms, with nothing but the clothes upon my back. I saw a stranger bent over a dead fawn, whispering in a strange tongue. Normally I would have assumed it to be one of the natives "blessing the dead" or some other nonsense, but this man was as white as the moon, with a flowing, bleached, mane of blondish-white locks. Half of it was pulled back in a black ponytail holder, the other half ran down his back. His clothes consisted of midnight robes, made even darker by the hour of night. He silenced his whispering and cocked his head to mine, a small smile slipping on his face._

_"Qual è la vostra lingua madre?" He asked of me. I had no clue what he spoke of, I just stayed silent; praying that he meant me no harm._

_"Quelle est votre langue natale?" I remained my silence, trying not to blink but to hold eye contact. He cocked an eyebrow._

_"Wie ist Ihre heimische Zunge?" ..._

_"Wat is uw moedertaal?... What is your native tongue?" _That _I understood._

_"English, I speak English." I was very relieved to know that he meant not to cause me harm, but to merely communicate. He nodded and his smile grew. I let a soft smile slip onto my own features, as well. To be friendly._

_"Perhaps you could aid me, my young lad. I am willing to offer you a deal, if you do one simple task, I shall grant you the ultimate gift. Trust me, you will not be disappointed, it is quite a simple task." I thought this over, somewhat suspicious of this man's actions._

_"Well, I see no bags that I could possibly carry for you. And if you need to know where the town is, just go from whence I came. I need no prize to help you find your way." He cocked an eyebrow at me._

_"So young, yet so kind, I wish there could be more of you around. No. Those simplicit tasks are not what I need of you. Judging from the fact that you are leaving the city, I'd say you've just about had enough of carrying bags and giving directions. The task I ask of you is... different." Those were the magic words for me. I nodded and heartily agreed, my own stupidity overall being what killed me. He used a hand to tilt my head to the side, and to the other side, as well. He observed me for a moment, lingering on my neck, and nodded firmly. H bent down to the dead animal and ripped out it's now-still heart._

_"Eat it. Just one bite will do." I looked at the heart in horror, eat it? I couldn't eat a heart! It was what the amoral savages would do!_

_It was a big change, though, and that _was_ what I was looking for... So I took the heart, and took a hearty bite out of it. After I had swallowed, I dropped the thing and turned to the stranger, But he was gone... I looked around, but he was nowhere to be found._

_The next thing I knew, he was at my neck, eating me alive..._

"And since I had already drunk upon the blood of the innocent, I became not a fledgling, but my own master. That's my backstory, but, there is a reason that I turned you. It ties into Tarek, the man who turned me. He has built a coven of humans that meet his high standards. Katherine, the girl upstairs, had shown abilities in telepathy and pyrokenesis, before she was turned. One can only truly imagine what she could have done, had she been transformed and influenced by Tarek. You were one of his interests for many a year, since you were about twelve, I believe. It was your tolerance to toxic radiation, that got him interested. When you were fourteen, his interest only grew. My fledgling and I have been thwarting him for two years, but it wasn't too long ago that we lost his scent and his trail was lost with it. So, I had to turn you before he took advantage of you. He can use his control over you and manipulate you into doing horrible deeds that you wouldn't do if you had your own brain. I tried to make it as painless as possible, but I apologize because it is obvious that I did not try hard enough. And I did not mean to truly do any of this, but in doing so I was protecting you, our race, and the mortals. I suppose that with sacrifice and sorrow, comes an even bigger reward." Zachary stopped talking, but Danny remained in the position he was in, taking in everything. All at once, it seemed, the weight of the world had crashed down. Everything was revealed. Zachary wasn't evil. He was actually about as good as you get. But there was one thing that continuously lingered in his mind...

"Zachary, you mention a transformation. Transformation into what, exactly?" He asked the dreaded question that had been on his mind ever since it was mentioned. Zachary laughed heartily, shaking his head.

"I was under the assumption that you had enough deduction skills to have figured it out now, Danneth. Coffins, darkness, blood, pale skin, transformation...? Ringing a bell?" Danny's eyes widened. _No... No... It wasn't possible... He couldn't be..._

"A Vampire, Danneth." Zachary finished his thought for him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Dear god! I thought I was going to die! *cracks back***

**Hope you enjoyed it! See you guys tomorrow, hopefully! :3**


	9. Mirror Mirror

**Oh my gosh! What is this? Oh, it's just chapter NINE!**

**Enjoy, and please review, they keep me going!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It couldn't be true. Vampires didn't exist. But, the proof was in front of me, staring into my baffled expression with pity and apologies that went unspoken. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I refused to accept that my humanity was no longer.

"You're lying. It's not true." I spat viciously, hoping that he would tell me that I was right and it was all a joke. Because somewhere in the back of my mind, there was a hint of doubt. His expression grew more pitying.

"I'm afraid not. However, if you don't believe me, you can look in the mirror at the effects of the transformation. As they always say, seeing is believing." He gestured to a floor-length, decorative mirror to his left. I remained rooted in my chair, the fear and doubt had grown. I didn't want to see myself, because I was afraid that he was right, I was afraid of what I would see. I bit my lower lip and yelped at the sudden pain. What...

I had fangs.

Fangs.

I had bitten on my lip with fangs, like the kind that wolves and insects have. Like the kind that vampires have. My curiosity and suspicion overturned the fear I felt. I stood and walked to the floor-length mirror that Zachary had motioned to previously.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny looked in the mirror, dread and foreboding be damned. He gasped and his eyes widened at the sight that was his own reflection. His pale skin was accented perfectly by his raven locks. Normally his hair would stay away from his forehead when dry, but it hung over his eyes and framed his face down to the base of his neck, creating a sexy mask-effect. His features had become softer, more approachable. His lashes had grown a bit and dark black circles seemed to naturally frame his scarlet irises. He lingered on his eyes for the longest time. They were striking and powerful, yet soft and soothing at the same time. He hated the color, though, because he always thought that red eyes meant evil spector or human blood. That and because _he_ had those eyes, and _he _also had fangs. But Danny wasn't _him _That much was certain, he wasn't evil, he had a conscience, and he had emotions... But he wasn't human anymore... But he wasn't a ghost either... He was a vampire.

Zachary seemed to sense his growing battle raging inside of him, because he stepped to his side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what you are Danneth. What matters is who you are, and who you are is what you make of yourself. In my opinion, if you continue the way you have been acting, you will shape up to be a fine vampire." Danny looked to Zachary, the man who had been his enemy not an hour before. Now he was his mentor, his master, the one who would teach him everything that he needed to know.

"Zachary, what happened to my ghost half?" Danny asked, hoping to the god in every and any religion that it hadn't separated and gone rogue. Zachary looked to be in deep thought for a moment before he relplied.

"To be honest, your ghost half in all was not an entirely different person. Though you were separated enough that ectoplasm did not dilute your blood. I tasted that much. My educated guess would be that your ghost half is still there, in a sense. You will not be able to transform into him, but because of his existance, you have the more unique and rare vampiric abilities. Your appearance is one of them. It is called Allure. Some vampires have a Horrific Transformation, that turns them into a horrible beast, which they use to frighten their prey into submission. While the Aluure is used just like the name, you can attract your prey, and they will be none the wiser. And before you ask, no, you cannot alter your appearance. To be honest, I think there is something in my venom that made it more likely for you to have gotten the Allure, Katherine and I both have it as well. Perhaps it is just genetics, or some such nonsense. Anyways, I would not be surprised if you had other special abilities. They would make you a valuable asset, had you been under Tarek's rule. I assume that he made the same guess." Zachary finished his long-winded answer to several of his questions. Danny smirked to himself.

"Do you always babble like this, old man?" Danny jabbed at his age. Zachary chuckled and shook his head.

"Actually no, but every now and again I will, and I assume that you won't be able to hold back your juvinile remarks on my age, yes? _Child?_" Danny laughed too, playfully shoving his shoulder. He needed some comic relief after all of the information that he had been faced with. He knew that there would be more, if he wanted to know how to survive, but maybe that could wait for another day... night. He was going to need to get used to being a nocturnal creature, which wouldn't take long. After all, he knew it was daytime, and he was beat. From the sigh that Zachary gave, it was clear that he wasn't the only one.

"I think that it is about time that we get some rest, Danneth. Tonight is another night, and we will have plenty of time to go over everything that you will need to know about our kind."At this they began walking back upstairs without any complaints.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much dirt tired. Do you have a bed I can sleep in?" Zachary looked at him with a puzzled expression. Then he chuckled good-naturedly.

"Oh you will have to forgive me, my dear fledgling, I have not heard that word in many a moon. No, you do not have a bed. But nor do you have a coffin yet. You will get one soon, but for now you will have to room with my kitten."

"Why do I have to sleep in a coffin at all?" Zachary sighed at his companion's ignorance.

"You will find that coffins are much more comfortable, they keep out the sunlight, and they also feel much more natural than beds. I would know because in my early years as a vampire I was just as unknowing as you are now. The only difference is that you have a mentor, I did not." Danny cringed at the thought of having to figure out all of this by himself. Soon enough, they were at the door with the graphic drawings. They heard a soft whimpering once they were inside. Zachary stepped towards the coffin and opened it, revealing the sniffling little redheaded vampiress-fledgling that Danny had rejected before. Upon seeing her crimson eyes dulled with exhaustion and her cheeks streaked with tears, Danny felt a horrible pang of guilt.

"Danneth will be rooming with you until he gets a coffin of his own. Is this okay, kitten?" Zachary seemed to be oblivious to her sadness, or he just wanted Danny to deal with the problem that he caused. Katherine nodded and scooted over to make room for the older boy. Danny felt another stab of guilt at how she gave up her casket with no reluctance. He knew that if he'd been treated like he had treated her, he wouldn't have given up his bed for the person responsible. Zachary motioned for Danny to clamber into the coffin. Danny sighed, and with a little hesitation he joined the younger vampire in her casket.

"Have a good day's rest, I will return to awaken you when the moon is at it's peak; if you are not already awake." Katherine took this as a challenge and flashed the elder a fangy grin.

"Nuh-uh, _I_ will be waking _you_ up! You are a sleepy-head!" Zachary raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"We will see about that, my kitten. And Danneth, she _is_ one to rise early in the evening. You have been forewarned." And with that, he snapped the coffin closed. Leaving the two alone in the room. Danny sighed and turned his head to the little vamp, who was looking at him with an expression of interest. There was no remorse or dislike, just curiosity. Danny smiled at her and her face brightened. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Danny told her, and she responded with a soft 'mmm'.

"I guess I'm just confused. I don't know what to think about all of this. I can barely get a grip on the fact that we are living with someone who is over two hundred years old! He should be dust by now!" Danny said, somewhat to himself. Somewhere along the hall he could've sworn that he'd heard an "I heard that, you know..." from Zachary. Danny chuckled, not knowing if it was pure imagination or reality. His life never seemed to be reality, the whole of it for the past two years could be put into a sci-fi novel. But who'd ever write stories for him? Danny shook his head, letting his eyes slip closed.

"My life really sucks..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**I love puns... xD**


	10. WAKE UP!

**It is CHAPTER TEN! I feel like celebrating this somehow... See the bottom for a surprise!**

**Also, I don't normally do this... But an anonymous reviewer put in a review that Danny should hate Zachary for transfoming him. I can see your point, but it was already known that Danny is quite an empathetic and understanding character. He doesn't hate Zachary because he knows that Tarok would have transformed him anyway; the only difference being that Tarok would have used his power over Danny to make him do evil deeds. I apologize for your confusion, but I thought that you would have assumed this already, being that it was painfully obvious.**

**I will be more than happy to answer **_**any**_** questions, in case you are confused by **_**anything**_**... even if it's stupid and derpy. I'll either PM you or just answer it here, at the top (if you are being anonymous... *evil smile*) of the chapter. Maybe at the bottom, depending on if I'm having a derpy day or not... (YES I WANT TO SAY THE WORD DERP! GET OVA IT! :P)**

**SEE THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER FOR A TENTH CHAPPIE SURPRISE! WE ALSO GET ANOTHER SURPRISE ONCE WE HIT FIFTY REVIEWS! :D :D :D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hey. Hey... Wake up. It is time to wake. Wake! Hey! _Heeeeeeey! _Wake _uuuuup! _HEY!" The little girl yelled at the young man sleeping beside her.

"Gah!" Danny jolted awake, slamming his face into the inside of the coffin. "Ow." He said, rubbing his hurting head while the kitten squealed with laughter. She raised her legs and kicked the casket open, still laughing at Danny's expense. Danny raised a groggy eyebrow, blinking lethargically.

"Wha- Whass the time?" Danny asked somewhat stupidly. Katherine jumped over Danny and out of the coffin, landing gracefully on her tiny feet.

"Five-Thirty. It is almost time for sunset. I like to watch it, and I want to wake up Zacky!" He smirked at the nickname. Blackmail.

"Zacky?" He snickered as the girl beamed and nodded enthusiastically. She practically tore off the zipper on her pajama's, bouncing out of them. She rushed over to her dark red dresser in her small, black boy-shorts. Well, she _was_ only seven, it's not like she really had anything to hide. She ripped open a drawer and yanked out black kapris and a red tank-top.

It fit the rest of the color scheme. Danny looked down at the bloody undershirt and shreds of denim that he had on. Hmm. Maybe he needed new clothes... Before he voiced this a fully-dressed Katherine interrupted him.

"You will borrow some of Zacky's clothes! Then we will get you some of your own!" She bounced on her heels. Happy-go-lucky vampire... Who would've guessed? She grasped his hand in both of her smaller ones and pulled him out of the room and into a corridor. This seemed like a routine thing for her, the way she skipped easily to Zachary's room, no doubt. She burst through the door and practically danced to the polished plain black casket that was pushed into a corner of the room. The room was dark, but Danny could see just fine, with his vampire eyes. Posters of different grunge bands littered the walls, a decorative plastic bat hung off of the hinges on the closet, and a simple black rug was laid out on the floor.

"Zaaaaackyyyy! Waaaake uuuuup!" Katherine leaned over the casket, face nearly pressed into his. Danny couldn't contain his laughter when Zachary placed his hand on her face and pushed her away. Seems like Zachary wasn't an early-riser either. Danny just had to poke some fun, it would just be cruel and unusual punishment to him if he didn't.

"Aw, come on Zacky! Aren't you gonna watch the sunset with us?" Zachary snorted and put a hand to his head, rising slowly. He turned his head and looked at Danny's attire.

"Perhaps I should leave you in those rags for mentioning my unwillingly-given nickname. But, being the kind master that I am, I shall loan you some of my clothing for tonight's time. But do not dispose of those clothes. We will use them eventually. But for now, pick out something in my wardrobe and in return, you watch the sunset with the child." Danny chuckled as he walked over to his closet.

"Need to catch up on some Z's, Z?"

"I do not find you amusing, Danneth."

"Yeah, I suck..."

"Danneth..."

"Heh heh... Aren't I a pain in the neck?"

"You may think that you are hilarious, but you just give me a headache."

"Am I driving you to _drink_? AB-positive or O-Negative? Or are you just going batty with me around?"

"You need to go away, I can't deal with two annoying fledglings."

"You want me to just drop dead? Your a bit late..."

"Okay, that's it. You _want_ me to rip off a limb? You will exist without one, if I choose to let the kitten eat it." Danny laughed and threw on a pair of black slacks with a dark-green T-shirt. Katherine was waiting outside the door, eyebrows at her hairline and her arms folded across her chest. Danny smiled and the fledglings were left to watch the sun fade away as the moon took it's place.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After the moon was high and the three vampires were all "alive", they each left the large stone building in which they lived on the outskirts of Amity Park. Katherine squealed and bounced away from the group into the woods, ready to eat and play. Zachary pulled Danny close and started talking quietly with him.

"Danneth, there is a reasone that you must save your clothes. It ties in with your getting a coffin. You are not going to like it. Not a bit." Zachary had an odd look as he bit his bottom lip. This unnerved Danny a bit, he knew that Zachary was not one to get easily nervous.

"Wh-What do I have to do?" Danny asked hesitantly with caution. He was a bit frightened at what words Zachary would say next. The elder vamp looked at him with sincerity.

"We have to fake your death with a corpse, your corpse. You will need to have a funeral."

Danny couldn't find anything to say to that.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Really just a bit of a filler chapter with a bit of a cliffie at the end. I hope. Sorry Chappie ten wasn't really suspenseful, It'll pick up at around chapter twelve, where the real conflict will begin. I'm assuming that chapter eleven will be pretty long, so I might not be able to get it all done in the course of one day. Either that or I will just split the whole hunting, figuring out basic vamp abilities, and the faked funeral into two chapters. I don't really know at this point...**

**AND NOW FOR THE CHAPTER TEN SURPRISE! A CHALLENGE! THE FIRST ONE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION WILL RECIEVE EITHER A ONE OR TWO SHOT STORY REQUEST OR A CHARACTER IN THE STORY!**

_In Chapter four, a man was mentioned. What is his occupation and why?_


	11. The Basics

***sigh* I missed an update... Ah, let us get on with the story, shall we?**

**AAAAANNNND!**

**SINCE WE HIT FIFTY REVIEWS... AT THE BOTTOM IS ANOTHER SURPRISE WITH A (hopefully) HARDER QUESTION! MUAHAHAHA!**

**See you guys at the bottom!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Alright," Zachary began his speel on vampiric ability, "First off, you have the basic vampiric abilities. All vampires have them. There is an increase in the five senses, you know; sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch?" Danny nodded, he'd figured as much. "Good. Um, then we have the enhanced natural abililties, running, jumping, healing, and are a couple of other abilities that you will gain with experience like hypnotism, levitation; not flying but similar, and walking vertically up walls. There are also some cases in which a vampire recieves special abilities; similar to the ones we talked about previously. Like the Allure and the Horrific Transformation, there are others, like; Telekenesis, Telepathy, Shape-Shifting, Mind-Reading, Premonitions, Mood-Manipulation, and what's truly rare is what he saw in you and the kitten. The ability to control an element. Katherine was the first to show true talent in contol of fire, and not too long after, you began showing promise in the element of ice. Have you noticed her red hair? Sometimes a vampire will get red streaks in their hair after his or her first feeding, usually they remain there whether it's wanted or not, but it's unheard of that it would be _all_ red like that. I think that it is a representation of her fire-controlling abilities. She has not yet learned to call forth fire within herself, and it doesn't help that I do not have control over a specific element. You, however, do. You are cyrokenetic, that ability would've transferred over to this new body because it is a power that is shared by ghosts and vampires. I would request that as soon as possible, you two begin lessons on element-control." He stopped walking through the woods and Danny did the same. Katherine could be heard jumping in and out of a stream a ways away. "That is about it for the basic vampire abilities." Danny cocked his head to the side.

"Wait," he said, sounding somewhat serious, "Can't I, like, turn into a bat? That'd be pretty freaking awesome." Zachary looked at Danny with an expression that was the epitome of the saying 'Are you fucking serious?'.

"No." Zachary said bluntly. "That is complete and utter bullshit. You can't turn into a bat unless you gain the ability to shape-shift, and even then you'll be able to master all animals; not just bats. I really don't want to hear anymore of the stereotypical vampire shit. It's really fucking annoying. In fact, I heard a few girls recently talking about vampires that _sparkle_. Who the hell-? I don't fucking_ sparkle_! If you're idiot enough to step into the sunlight, you dicintegrate. You don't sparkle, we aren't pixies for christs sake, leave the sparling to them and those other mythical creatures! Anyways, this brings us on to our next topic: weaknesses."

"Vampires have weaknesses? But don't we have accelerated healing?" Danny asked the elder.

"Yes, but sometimes our healing can't take effect. When we are faced with something truly deadly to a vampire, our healing works about as fast as a human's. When weakened fatally by the sun, for example, we would have to get out of the light before we completely dicintegrated. The healing would begin at a snails pace, increasing slowly until we are back at the normal vampiric healing rate. Weaknesses are as follows: Sunlight (obviously), concentrated forms of garlic, and then there's the technique used mostly by slayers which is the destroying of the brain. You cannot exist without a brain, period. Whether you're vampire, human, ghost, werewolf, or zombie, you need a brain to function. Vampire slayers techniacally bludgeon vampires in the head and then proceed to crack the vampire's skull open like an egg, then they destroy the brain; turning it into mush and then burning said mush. I've only ever heard of one slayer ever actually killing a vampire. But I've attended enough of their 'private meetings' to know what we are up against, and their methods of attack." Danny drew his eyebrows together in concentration.

"But, if we are as powerful as you say. And they are as predictable and moronic as you let on, how did they manage to kill even that one vampire?" Danny asked and Zachary looked at him, obviously impressed with his fledgling's listening and inference skills. But his expression melted into a mask of bitterness and hatred.

"Because, the slayer wasn't alone. A vampire helped him destroy his own kind." Danny was taken aback.

"Who would do that?" Zachary's eyes narrowed.

"Tarok."

All was silent for the longest time, even Katherine stopped splashing about in her stream for a moment or two. Danny transferred his gaze to the forest floor and Zachary looked head with a cold, unseeing gaze. The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a fang.

"So," Zachary said in his usual tone, making Danny jump. Zachary sent a smile his way, despite the fact that he knew that Zachary was a decent guy, it still sent shivers dancing along his spine. "I think it is about time that you learn to feed, my fledgling."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_I walked with a stready stride, my fledgling trailing behind me solemnly._

_"Evalynne!" I shouted to the vampiress in question. Her head snapped upward, red eyes wide with fear._

_"Yes master?" She asked of me tentatively. I smiled, knowing her fear of me was true. It was good to be feared, it showed that you held power, that you could have your word over theirs. Most of all, it showed that you held complete control. I glanced at the weary human traveler, frail and harmless. It was almost pitiful how he walked with a slight limp in his step. I looked towards my fledgling who had followed my gaze and her unique eyes filled with bright tears._

_"P-Please... Don't make me do this..." I smiled cruelly and laughed slightly. She knew me so well. They were two little words, but they would mean very much to the weary traveler._

_"Kill him." Evalynne closed her eyes tightly, but she couldn't disobey. She lunged for the poor old man's throat._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Okay! That's it! There will be the hunting chapter up next, and after that we get to see the pain, misery and suffering of Danny's friends and family! Yaaaaay!**

***crickets chirp***

**Hem Hem... right. Yeah I'm a masochist, GET OVA IT! Okay, and since we hit fifty reviews...**

**A CHALLANGE WITH A HOPEFULLY HARDER QUESTION! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!**

_In one of the chapters, Kitten mentions a preference to Zachary._

_Hint: It involves humans._

**Once more, I apologize for not updating in a while and I hope that It will not happen again!**

**~DKK OUT PEACE **

**:P**


	12. Feeding

**Hey guys! Didja miss me?**

***cue the crickets***

**OF COURSE YOU DID!**

**I can honestly say that I am a little upset about the lack of participation on the last challange. Although I did word it oddly, making it seem more difficult than the actuality...**

**The answer is...**

_Her preference is 'regular' humans because "'Drunk humans do not taste as good as regular ones...'"_

**I would've accepted anything remotely close to that, but no one even put in an effort to answer... pity.**

**Ah well, the new goal is to hit 100 reviews! Yes, I know it's a long-shot but I hope we can get there! *fierce battle-ready face***

**Alright, I'll let you guys read the AMAZING CHAPPEH TWELVE! XD**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Alright, there are several ways that you can feed. You can use your Allure and charm to trick an unsuspecting female, or gay male, into somewhere dark where others won't notice you feed. I find that they have absolutely no clue what happens." Danny's eyes widened as a thought occured to him.

"No! Wait! I'm not going to murder someone just to sustain my undead body!" He shouted at Zachary, livid with the idea. Zachary merely chuckled at his outburst.

"Danneth, you need not _kill_ a human to _feed_ off of one... All you have to do is bite them, drink, and be able to stop yourself before causing irreversible damage. It will be difficult, I'll admit. But do not concentrate on anything while you feed. If you concentrate on the transition from a human to a vampire, you will release vampire venom from your fangs and you will transform your simple meal into a fledgling. That would just create a big mess." Danny sighed in relief, although the breath was unnecessary. He wouldn't be a murderer...

"That's good. That's a lot better that I know that..." Danny told the elder while bobbing his head.

"Yes, and another way to capture your prey is to knock them unconscious while they aren't looking and feed off of them then. To be honest, that's about all the ways you could do it without being painfully obvious that you are a vampire that is out for blood. I usually go after the drunkened humans because they are much easier to lure into the dark, and they are much less suspicious when they awaken in the morning. Most of them assume that they passed out drunk in an alley with their neck in an odd position. Once I managed to feed off of the same human seven times in a week and a half... Ah, I love Ireland." Zachary smirked at memories only he could see before returning to the matter at hand. "That is where we will begin for now, once you gain a bit more experience we will work our way up to late-night joggers and workers returning home after hours. One crucial component to feeding is to _never_ be seen by _anyone_. Being a vampire, you never know who is your friend and who is your enemy. Do not underestimate slayers or other vampires, as they can, and they will, destroy you." Danny gulped.

"That's reassuring." He said a bit nervously. Katherine came bounding back, her bare feet were wet and covered in dirt.

"Do not worry! I have done this before! I can show you!" The small girl said exitedly. Danny chuckled a bit at her animated hopping. Zachary grinned at the child as well.

"No, kitten. I want to teach him for tonight, when he learns the basics, I will hand him over to you, okay?" The master told his young fledgling. She pouted, looking upwards at the night sky before sighing dramatically.

"_Fine_..." Katherine smiled and bounced up and down before clambering onto Zachary's back. The eldest looked quite used to this, only reacting by a slight shake of the head and an eye-roll.

"Alright Danneth, let the feeding begin." Zachary said with a grin.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I sighed and shook my head as I read the article again... and again... and again...

**A Tragic and Mysterious Loss**

**By: Andrea O'Day**

_Amity Park, safe, and a nice place to raise your children without fear. Or at least it used to be. Now the local residents aren't so sure._

_Three weeks ago, on October third, Daniel Fenton, age 16, was walking home from Casper High School when he died. To this point, police officers are not releasing much information about this case, as it is still much too early to be sure of anything. The information that _has_ been released, however, makes this case all the more troubling._

_To this date, no body has been recovered. At the scene of the crime, there were signs of a struggle involving a second person, but no DNA, other than that of the victim's, was found._

_No body and no DNA. Is it possible for this murder case to get any stranger? Will the killer be brought to justice? Will the poor parents of this dead boy be able to rest and recover from their loss? Can the body of the dead teenager be found?_

_Stay tuned with me as I investigate this odd happening further._

I felt a familiar twinge in my heart. They killed an innocent boy. So young with everything to live for. Just like her... I held back the tears that threatened to resurface. My heart was not with me tonight, it was with the parents of that poor child. I knew exactly what killed him. No DNA? No body yet? It sounds awfully familiar.

They'll find the body, soon enough. If they do, it will only confirm my suspicions. It will only make me sure that I will have a reason to leave my town and it's painful memories. It will make me more motivated to hunt down the bastards that would kill children and use them as meals. Those filthy vampires.

I would rid Amity Park of those despicable monsters if it was the last thing I did.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sonya giggled and clutched onto the strong arm like her life depended on it. Her face was red and her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal her large breasts. Her hair stuck up at odd angles and she had a stumble in her step.

Sonya was drunk. Really drunk. It was such amazing luck that such a devilish young man had picked her up, she might even get lucky tonight. The young woman, who had come for her friend's bacholorette party, swayed and fell into the arms that supported her. The raven haired male raised an eyebrow at her and flashed a dazzling white smile her way. Sonya melted and followed him into a dark corner of the bar where they were alone.

The strong arms pulled Sonya closer and lips tauntingly brushed over her neck. She moaned, wanting the raven deeply. He chuckled and she felt a sharp pain in her neck. He was a fierce kisser... too fierce... ACK! It hurt!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zachary watched as his fledgling fed off of a young woman in the corner of a bar. He was a fast learner. The woman got more and more pale with every passing second, it was time for Zachary to intervene.

Faster than one could think, Zachary pulled Danny off of the woman, who fell to the ground, unconcious. Danny blinked several times, clearing his head of the feeding frenzy. Zachary laughed.

"If you are still hungry after her, I know somewhere else we can go. You are very good at this, you know." Danny gave the elder teen a half-hearted smirk and the two flew off to their next destination.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**AHHHHHH! MY HANDS ARE ON FIRE! I hope your happy, now I can't eat my ice cream... :(**

**NEXT UP IS THE FAKING DEATH/FUNERAL CHAPTER! :D**


	13. The Funeral

**And now... the moment you've all been waiting for... MISERY! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review my children of Darkness... for it makes my heart soar!**

**By the way, I'm mega-sorry for not updating in FOREVER AND A HALF! But I was ultra-busy with everything and haven't had time to work on this. But here is an EXRA LONG CHAPPIE to satiate your thirst for blood!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny wandered the halls of the large, stone building in which he now called 'home'. It was right after they had gotten home from his first feeding and _man_, that probably had to be the best meal he'd ever had. He and Katherine were now in the midst of a rousing game of vampire hide-and-seek Danny smiled to himself as he heard a tell-tale giggling from behind closed black shades a ways away down the corridor. Danny raced down the lengthy hallway and tore open the curtain to find... Nothing. Katherine wasn't there.

_What the hell...? He could've sworn..._

Then he heard outright laughter from the girl... _a floor up! _Danny dashed up the stairs and into several rooms with his vampiric speed. He found Katherine running away from him, gigling like she was insane... Well... Danny laughed to himself and tackled the tiny vampire from behind. She giggled and tried squirming out of his grip.

"Nuh-Uh. I win! Now _you_ have to find _me_!" Danny tickled her while laughing. She kicked him in the stomach playfully, that was a first, and yanked on his dark hair. A new voice entered the fray.

"Excuse me if I'm interrupting something..." It made both vampires look up to the source of the familiar sound.

"ZACKY!" Katherine shrieked with glee, jumping out of Danny's grip and latching herself onto Zachary's leg. Zachary sighed.

"You and your obsession with attaching yourself to randomized parts of my body... Oh god, that sounded really perverted didn't it?" Zachary realized in midsentence. Danny clutched his stomach in laughter, tears running down his pale cheeks. He managed to nod, but couldn't choke out a 'yes' to save his life... Sigh... Again with the puns? Zachary quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You seem to be having fun..." Zachary told the laughing maniac bluntly. Katherine smiled and bounced off his leg.

"Yeah! First we played hide-and-seek! He's really good at seeking! And then when he couldn't find me we started to play tag! And he caught me! And-" Zachary pinched her tiny lips shut, as she didn't ever seem to do so on her own.

"Kitten, you have had a long night. I will hear no arguments, you are to sleep. Understand?" Katherine wrinkled her nose and her small mouth twisted into the best frown she could muster, but Zach's fungers were still holding her mouth shut. "Night clothes, shut the shades, coffin. Okay? Danneth will join you shortly." The little vamp knew by his tone, that now was not the time to use her big eyes to try and persuade him to change his mind. He was serious. She sighed and nodded, when Zach released her lips she gathered him into a hug, which he not-as-enthusiastically returned, and raced over to Danny and did the same. After the hugging ritual was finished, the little girl bounced off to her room, humming along the way.

"Alright. Now then, Danneth, it is about time to plan your funeral." Zachary said it as though it were an everyday thing to get ready for your own funeral. But Danny had a different train of thought.

"Why do you call me that? My name is Danny, I mean, it's _really_ Daniel. How does that tie in with 'Danneth'?" Zachary looked at the boy as though he had three heads, and Danny looked side to side just to make sure.

"I call you Danneth because I consider it your vampiric name. Notice how I usually call Katherine by the name Kitten, because that is what I gave her for _her_ vampiric name. I do not have one because I am a vampire master, rather than a fledgling. Not all vampires have vampiric names, but I think that Danneth suits you quite well. Do you have a problem with me calling you that?" Zachary, as always, answered with his usual long-winded response. Danny shook his head and assured him that he did not have a problem with it before Zachary moved onward to the buisiness that they were supposed to discuss.

"Well, we have to make sure that this is a closed-casket funeral for more than one reason. One, your appearance has altered drastically, thanks to the Allure. Another reason would be the sun, if they had the windows open enough for sunlight to filter through, you could easily decintegrate. Luckily, I have something that will ensure that this will indeed be a closed-casket funeral." Zachary pulled a small bottle from the confines of his black jacket.

"Garlic juice. It is not concentrated enough to kill you, I tested it. But it will leave the burn marks that a human gets when faced with acid. It'll sting a lot too. And since it is garlic juice, your healing will be slowed long enough for the doctors at the morgue to confirm that you are indeed, dead. And I also saved about two liters of your human blood to give your body a good lather. Before you ask about the blood, I had this all planned out a few nights before I had actually bitten you. I am also going to put some of this garlic juice onto several spikes and drive them into your skin, as a cause for so much blood loss. You will also be wearing your old blood-stained clothes. Since you do not have to breathe, I will hastily bury you not far from town in the woods. I went through police files and found that they were to do a night search for your remains tomorrow in that area, so you will be found at night, rather than the deadly hours of the day. I will make sure to put your blood on top of the pile you will be buried in, to be sure that you will be found quickly. When all is finished and the service is done, Kitten and I will dig you up at that night. Not only do your family and friends get closure, but you also get a coffin. It's a win-win situation." Zachary finished explaining the procedure, and Danny couldn't think of any rebuttals or questions to speak. He was guilty about letting his friends and family think that he was dead, but hey, he _was_ dead! His heart stopped beating, so that technically qualified as being dead, right? He just hoped that everything would end weel like Zachary said it would...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Joe walked at a brisk pace with a few bloodhounds, who were sniffing the ground in search of a corpse. He had to admit, searching for a corpse in the woods at night wasn't the easiest thing to do, but the motivation to get the family the body of their dead son made his strides steady. So far they had come up with a blank, no corpse, no blood, nothing. It was as though all reminants of Daniel Fenton had been left at the crime scene. They were all starting to lose faith.

The dogs picked their heads up, looking around in the air and sniffing wildly before barking loudly several times and taking off in a certain direction. Joseph's eyes widened and he ran after the dogs.

The bloodhounds had stopped and began yelping and pawing at a mound of dirt on the forest floor. Joseph felt that this was it, maybe all of the searching would end. Maybe they could find the killer if this was the body.

"Hey! I got somethin'! The dogs found somethin'!" Joe shouted frantically to his comerades who were also in the woods. Not long after the other policemen and a few other investigators came, bearing shovels. They didn't have to dig far.

"Oh my god..." One of the policemen said, stunned and horrified. One of them ran a ways away before vomiting behind a tree. Joe had to turn away, because _his_ stomach got twisty just looking at the corpse. A few others began to cry, horrified that someone could do this to a child.

His black hair was matted down with blood that ran down his body. There seemed to be a look of pained terror that was etched upon his features forever. There seemed to be burns all over his body, as though he'd been in contact with an acid of some sorts. There were rusted spikes of all sizes lodged in his throat, chest, shoulder, side, thigh, and foot. It was obvious that his bones had been broken, healed, and broken again. What was left of his clothes practically dripped with his blood, had it still been wet. But the blood had seemed to have dried, for the most part. He smelled of dirt, decay, and blood. The typical scent of death.

It didn't take to long for them to load up the body into an ambulance to take it to the morgue, although they were all sure that this was the boy they were looking for, they had to be positive. It didn't take too long after that for the medical examiners there to conclude that it was Daniel Fenton because of the blood, but the burns and lacerations, even after he was cleaned off, made it difficult to tell just by looking at him. They still had to bring in the parents to identify the body.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The Amity Park sheriff and the deputy walked up to the obvious house with the neon sign 'Fenton Works' on it. The sheriff sighed as the two clambered out of the car.

"This doesn't get any easier, does it?" He asked the deputy with pity evident in his tone. The deputy shook his head sadly. When they had first told the eccentric couple of the incident with their son, they denied it; saying that he was missing, and would be found alive soon. Ever since then, they had been searching the town and the neighboring towns for thier son. Denial at it's cruel work, it only made this confrontation more difficult. The sheriff sighed again and contemplated having a cigarette before all of this went down, but thought better of it. He reached out and knocked on the door.

Not two seconds later, the door was opened by a frazzled-looking Maddie Fenton. She had obviously been making flyers or something to help find her 'missing' son. The sherrif felt a pang in his chest at seeing the mother of the dead child that was slowly rotting in the morgue. Her expression was confused then she got over her shock and ushered the two men inside. The officers told her that they would need to speak with her and her husband, and she didn't hesitate to call up the large benevolent man that was Jack Fenton. After the formalities were taken care of the sherrif stood with a grim look that puzzled the ghost-hunters.

"Well, this is never easy. But I won't keep you waiting." The sheriff took a deep, steadying breath before continuing on. "Tonight in the woods, a searching party went to look for your son. We found him." At this, the two parents jumped up, squealing and asking when they could see him and if he was okay. The sheriff felt another twinge in his heart. "Please sit down. There's more..." The adults immediatly complied with broad smiles. The sheriff closed his eyes, not wanting to see their expressions change. "We found him... Dead. We have concluded by blood evidence that he is in fact Daniel, but for formalities sake, we need you to come by the morgue and identify the body." The sheriff gulped and turned away from the couple, still unable to bear the expression they might carry. He heard a strangled sob and gasping for breath behind him. They couldn't believe it. Their son, the baby boy that they had held, was gone. Forever. Dead.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Th-That's not h-him! It is-isn't! My s-son isn't g-gone!" Maddie pointed a shaky finger at the corpse on the table, 3/4-covered by a white sheet. Even though he was burned, cut, and burned again, she could still recognize him as the child that she'd rocked when he'd had nightmares, as the boy who would jump into ponds and catch frogs with his friends, as the teenager who she had watched blossom before her eyes, as the man that he would never get to finish being. She fell to her knees sobbing as the world collapsed on her.

Never again would she hold him, never again would she hear him say 'mommy', never again would she be able to kiss his forehead as he protested, never again would she be able to see his beautiful baby blue eyes light up, never again would he say 'I love you', and never again would she be able to say it back to him.

Her husband put a shaky hand on her shoulder, she could tell by the moisture that dripped onto the back of her HAZMAT that he was crying too. It went on for several minutes before Jack was able to tell the doctors with a shaky voice that it was him, that their son was dead.

Danny continued to lay motionless as he heard his parents cry out to him, falling to the floor, both of them in tears. He wanted to move so much, he wanted to fly over and hug all the tears away, he wanted to show them that he was okay. But he couldn't, he was given a direct order. It was for this exact reason that the order was given. If he could have moved, he would've. He could only imagine what it would be like at his own funeral, when everyone he knew would be crying over him as he lay in the casket, unmoving. Dead. He couldn't even release the tears that wanted so badly to break loose from his eyes. It was an order, a requested order.

Soon enough, his parents left the morgue and the doctor wrapped him in a body bag and ultimately, stuck him in a freezer. That was just cold.

He had a thing with puns, didn't he? He hoped there was a cure for that.

A pun cure to bring forth the end of terrible puns. Especially terrible vampire puns, Zachary didn't seem to like those very much. But Danny loved to annoy the hell out of that man. Maybe he could keep his mind off of everything by coming up with new awful puns to torture Zacky-Dear with... Joy.

Danny let his mind wander everywhere, it jumped through fields of red thread and bats, ran into burning buildings with a giggling Katherine, danced on teacups full of warm blood, and finally settled on the impending funeral. He'd never attended a funeral before, and never expected to be aware of his surroundings upon attending his own. He had no idea what was coming, were people going to open his coffin? No, it would be closet-casket, the mortician had said so himself. Was he going to be able to hear what the people said about him? That was a given, he had vampire hearing, after all. Eventually Danny drifted off into a tormented sleep, just before daybreak.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The church bells tolled and mourning people milled into the large, white building slowly. A goth girl wore a long dark dress and her hair was down, ending at the base of her neck. She didn't have any makeup on because she knew that it'd just end up all over her face anyway. Another teen with dark skin walked a bit unseadily beside his family. He wore a black suit and his hat was off in respect, he hadn't been wearing it lately anyway. His head, like many others, hung low. And there wasn't a dry eye in sight.

The church was packed with kids from the high school, respective town members, and-obviously- the friends and family of the deceased. Flowers in a beautiful array of color surrounded the casket, one flower choice always seemed to be favorited- Sunflowers, Danny's flower. Others, that didn't know him as well, went with his color scheme, and brought red and white carnations or roses. Pictures of the dead teenager were mounted on a billboard beside his eternal resting place, ranging from infancy to pictures that were taken merely a week before his death. Some of the teenage girls from his school brought in Teddy-Bears holding hearts to show their sorrow.

Maddie wore a black dress, as did Jazz, while Jack wore a suit- and he wasn't complaining. The distraught mother held onto her sister while both women sobbed. Jazz had buried her face into her father and was bawling, and Jack was crying with a shaking arm around his daughter. No one had the heart to tell the family that it would be alright, because everyone knew that it'd never be the same for them. They wouldn't have listened to their optimistic opinions anyways, they had just lost the youngest member of their family, the baby, the one who was expected to suffer this sleep after all of them had done so.

Sam approached the casket that held her best friend. Her first love interest. Now she would never know. She'd never know if he felt the same way. She would never get to see him again, even though if felt like only yesterday that they had just met...

_The little girl patted down the sand that she needed to make a sand-castle. She picked up her shovel and pail and was about to repeat the process when-_

_PLOP!_

_A boy landed on his face where her sand castle was! He got on his hands and knees and shook the sand out of his face, spitting out the grainy substance. Sam looked at the boy and then at her destroyed sand castle. She wrinkled her nose and pouted._

_"Hey! You just wrecked my sand castle! I otta punch you!" The boy plopped down across fro her with an apologetic expression._

_"I'm sorry. I was pushed down by that big stupid meanie over there!" The boy gestured to a slightly-overweight blond boy who was laughing with several of his large friends. When he was sure that they weren't looking, he stuck out his tongue. Sam giggled._

_"You're funny. But your kinda little, 'specially if ya got pushed into my sand castle!" The boy narrowed his large, blue eyes._

_"Oh yeah? You wear a lot of pink! And with fluffy stuff! It's weird!" The six-year old retorted. The girl groaned._

_"I know. My mom makes me wear it. She says that it makes me look nice, but I don't like it. I think it makes me look weird, too!" The boy tilted his head to the side._

_"Yeah. It does make you look weird. The pink makes you look ugly. But if you wore a different color you'd look a lot better. Like, purple. I like purple." The little girl frowned at the 'ugly' comment, but brightened at the mention of her favorite color._

_"Purple is my favorite color!" She informed him with a wide smile. He eagerly returned it. Sam laughed._

_"What's you name?" She asked. The boy smiled._

_"Danny!" He animatedly returned. The little girl laughed as she picked up her shovel and pail._

_"Danny. I like that name."_

Sam sniffed but she was smiling, she rubbed away the tears in her eyes and on her face. She looked at Jazz and walked over to where she was and leaned on her, they both needed comfort.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tucker solemnly walked to the casket at the front of the church. He sniffled and wiped away tears with his sleeve.

"Hey there, man. I-I just, um, ya know... Wanted to say hi. I dunno if you can, like, hear me from where you are... Heh... I feel kinda stupid. You'd be laughin' it up if you saw me here... just talking to a... Just talking. So, you're... up there now, huh? Maybe you could tell me what it's like, ya know. Drop me a line sometime. I'd like that. Know what's comin' I guess. I-I'm g-gonna m-m-miss you, like, a l-l-lot." Tucker gasped in air as he sobbed while finishing up his conversation. "S-Sam liked you, y-ya know? I-I w-wanted to tell y-you th-that, 'c-'cause sh-she never w-would. W-why'd ya l-leave b-b-buddy? I-I th-though that, ya kn-know, you'd-d... n-n-not. I g-g-gotta g-go now... B-but you s-s-seriously th-think ab-bout dr-droppin' me a l-line. 'K-'Kay?" With that said, the mocha-skinned teen fled from the front into his mother's embrace, not caring about anything and just crying.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A blue-skinned ghost hovered over the scene with a solemn face. He was invisible, but not even that could ease what he held on his mind.

Guilt.

Vlad floated with his arms crossed over his chest, as though stopping it from exploding. He thought of this boy as the son that he'd never had. He'd seen so much life in his electric-green eyes, and it was gone. They might have been 'mortal enemies' but they would never truly kill one another. That wasn't how it worked. He'd come in and be his obnoxious teenage self, Vlad would counter with him, they'd exchange playful banter, and it'd be gone. It was almost like a game, a cycle, somehting that you could always count on to be a constant. But it wasn't there anymore. Vlad closed his eyes and relived all of the small moments when they weren't quite enemies, where they actually tolerated eachother. The half-ghost bit his lip and a stray tear managed to break through Vlad's wall of impassiveness. The small teardrop ran the length of his face and fell a long way down. It fell and landed with a small plop onto the casket holding the deceased teen.

A small plop, inaudible to the human ear.

But not a vampire's.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**TAH DAH! What did you think? Leave me reviews, people! :D**

**Se ya'll latah! Once we get to chappeh fourteen!**


	14. The Funeral part 2

**Hey! How's it been? ... I really don't have much more to say here... ENJOY THE CHAPPEH AND REVIEW!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I walked up to the cemetary as they just finished burying the body. I sighed to myself and shook my head. It was only too familiar. The burns were no doubt there, the blood that filled the crime scene, the closed-casket... It was all too similar to be a coincidence.

"Goddamn vampires." I muttered to myself. It was because of them that another life was taken, another young, innocent life. So small... A solitary tear broke through the unseen dams that had been built in my eyes over time. I took a deep breath and calmed my spinning emotions. I needed to give the boy's parents the closure that they would never have otherwise, but I also needed to put on a brave face for them. I, of all people, knew how hard saying goodbye was. Especially to the baby you'd raised and watched bloom. No one should have to say goodbye to that. I slowly walked towards the family with a boquet of assorted flowers. I kept my gaze on them the whole way. When I reached the family in mourning, they turned to me with questioning gazes. I asked to speak with the parents in private, and the teenaged red-headed girl turned and went to go comfort another girl with dark skin and a black headband.

I cleared my throat and met the broken gazes of the grieving parents.

"My name is Jordan. But most call me Slade. I... I'm sorry, let that be the first thing I say. I'm terribly sorry for what happened. But I also need you to know something vital. I know what happened to your son." I told them. Their eyes went from confused to anxious and somewhat frightened. Before they could beg for me to tell them, I went on.

"Your son has been a victim to hideous creatures that shouldn't exist. ...Do you believe in... The paranormal?" I asked of them, and had the situation at hand not been this dire or depressing, the pair would've laughed. They hastily nodded and I took that as a hint to go on. I nodded and continued.

"Right. That's good. But, not in this case. Your son was attacked by a... Vampire. They thirst for blood and have no emotion or morals towards others. They use humans as snacks, and they are nothing more, in their eyes. That was why there was so much blood where he was attacked, he was bitten and killed by a vampire. I've seen this before... all of it. From the crime scene to the fact that this was closed-casket. It's all happened before. There's... nothing that you can do for him now... But I felt that you had a right to know what really happened to him." I finished my speel and bowed my head.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Maddie looked at the man in shock as Jack stood there dumbstruck, his mouth ajar. The mother didn't want to believe this man, but being a paranormal scientist, in her mind it all made sense. Except one thing.

"H-how do you know all of this?" She questioned. The man flinched and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He'd been trying to avoid this turn of conversation, but he had to tell them; or they wouldn't believe him. He pulled out his wallet and tenderly drew out a picture, he looked at it for a few seconds before deciding that the emotion was too much and he handed it over to Maddie.

On the picture was a smiling girl of about seven years old. She had bright chocolate eyes and long auburn hair that was pulled into two low pigtails just below her ears. She smiled and waved exitedly at the camera. She had a thin, pale face and an infectious smile. The man continued to look at the ground as he spoke.

"Her name was Katherine. Sh-She was my daughter. Nearly five years ago, she met the same fate as your son..."

_"And then the dragon became best friends with the knight. And they went on many long adventures together. The end." The man just finished telling the small girl a bedtime story. She was settled into her bed with her purple nightgown on. She made her eyes wide and a smile set on her face._

_"Another one!" She yipped at the man. He chuckled and pulled the covers up to her chin._

_"Nuh-Uh. No more stories tonight. You have your first day of _first grade _tomorrow, remember? I want you to go to sleep." Jordan tucked the blankets underneath her body and kissed her forehead._

_"Please Daddy? One more?" Jordan laughed lightly and ruffled his daughter's hair. Things had gotten harder when his wife left him with a very young Katherine, but things had settled down for the most part. It was like a routine now, and the pair were getting along with life just fine. For now. He just couldn't imagine what would happen once she hit her teen years._

_Jordan shuddered at the very thought while the seven-year-old pouted when she realized she wouldn't be getting another story. Jordan smiled a bit at the bitter expression on the girl's face before kissing her lightly on the forehead._

_"Night-Night, my big first-grader." He said, which immediately worked to make her happy again._

_"Yeah! I'm in first-grade now! And I get to go to where the big classes are! And guess what? _NO_ naps! 'Cause we're all _big_ now! We don't _need_ naps anymore!" Jordan listened to her ramble exitedly for a few more moments before making sure she was comfortable and saying goodnight again. He stood and turned out the light, walking out of the room._

_"I love you, Daddy." He heard her whisper. And he blew her a quiet kiss, which she caught in her tiny fist and placed on her cheek._

_Jordan closed the door behind him and went into his room. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. He exhaled hugely and stretched his sore arm and shoulder muscles. Being a gym teacher wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and he wasn't twenty anymore. The well-built man threw on a pair of olive green pajama pants and was about to crawl into bed when he heard a piercing shriek. Katherine's screech._

_With no hesitation, the man practically flew into her room at a speed that would fool you into thinking he _was_ twenty. He reached the door in record time to find that her blankets were strewn over the floor and they, similar to the condition of her floor, were bathed in crimson blood._

"I spent the next year trying to figure out what had happened. Some stranger dropped me a line and told me to check out a certain book at the local library. I was a bit wary at first but figured that I had nothing left to lose. I learned about vampires. I saw other past killings. But based on how similar... their deaths were... I think that it may be the same vampire. Here." The man pulled a book from the confines of his black trenchcoat.

"Three K's, Knowledge is the Key to Kill. I want vengence on that bastard for what he did to my baby. I became a slayer. A Vampire Slayer. In the back of the book are my memoirs, you need not pay attention to those if you don't want to. But I at least want you to read a little bit about the thing that murdered him. I'm sorry that he was a victim." With that said, the man handed Jack the book, turned on his heel, and was about to leave when he saw two distraught teens away from the crowd. He crept closer.

"Tucker, I don't know what I'm going to do. I just don't . I don't know what else there is for me. He's gone!" The girl squeaked, burying her face in her hands. The other teenager, a boy, 'Tucker', most likely, sighed and let his head droop, eyes shimmering with the promise of tears.

"Sam, I know. I-I..." He shook his head. The man felt sorrow. But he thought of one thing that would make him feel better, if only he got the chance; Vengence.

"Hello." He introduced as the two teens heads snapped in his direction. "My name is Slade. I know what killed your friend. And I know how I can help you to discover what could be next." Jordan pulled out a card from one of his many pockets on his coat and handed it to the dark-skinned teen.

_The Society Of Slayers_

_S.O.S._

_Destroying the 'lives' of vicious fiends since the dawn of time._

_We pledge not to stop until the race of the Night-Drinkers is extinct._

"I'll give you two some time to think it over. My number is on the back. Call me if you want to avenge and remember him rightfully." Jordan nodded in farewell and, just like that, was on his way back to the small hotel room he had rented for the time being.

He was expecting a phone call very soon...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! What will happen now? Do ya think Sam and Tucker will become slayers? Oh No's! Dx**

**Review Please!**

**On a less-like-me note, I have two uncles of mine in the hospital at the moment. I won't really share the details of what exactly they have, but I may not be updating for that reason. Sorry guys. Just hit a bit of an emotional rough patch.**

**Stay tuned though! Bear with me! :)**


	15. New Room

**Hey guys, I really appriciate your reviews and comfort. I'm having a bit of a rough time but the reviews always make me smile. I have another reason to smile, actually. One of my uncles has opened his eyes and spoken! I know that it's a bit sad to feel elated over something so little but I think he's getting better! :) :) :)**

**Sorry if a lot of ya don't really care about my little emotional rant there but whateva, I get on with the story soon enough... ;D**

**I'm begining to develop the actual plot here and I thank you guys for being patient with me and my update rollercoaster. It's crazy, I know, and I really want to take time to just thank you.**

**Since I'm insane, I want ya to check the bottom of the chapter for a CHALLENGE! I know that we're only a little past eighty reviews here, and it's chapter fifteen; but this is just my little way of saying 'thank you' ... obonoxious, aren't I? x3**

**Hopefully this question will be a little easier than my last one... See you at the bottom! :3**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Hello there, sleeping beauty." A young male voice echoed through the six-foot hole. Danny blinked and realized that it was a little past sunset. He'd only fallen asleep recently because he'd stayed awake through the entire funeral and burial. He sat up and stretched, looking up at the young man who'd awoken him.

"Hey, Zachary. How has your un-life been without me? Dull, I imagine?" Danny looked up at the vampire, who raised a brow.

"Dull? Have you forgotten about-?"

"DANNA!" As if on cue, Katherine shrieked and jumped into the hole... And onto Danny. The vampires tumbled back into the coffin, which snapped shut. Katherine giggled and squeezed his middle tightly. Danny groaned softly and tugged at her arms to no avail.

"Yeah, Kitty, I missed you too... Could ya let go now? Please?" Danny asked the tiny red-head. Katherine stuck out her tongue but released her firm grip and kicked the casket open again. Danny stood up and looked at the chuckling Zachary, Danny shook his head but wore a smile, with his eyes skyward. Katherine followed Danny's gaze and jumped out of the large hole. _The six-foot hole! _Danny's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his jaw dropped. Zachary grinned.

"Try it. You'll find it quite a simple task, I assure you. Perhaps you remember when I told you that natural abilities are increased by far? Jumping fits under those categories." Danny swallowed and nodded. He was dead anyway, right?

He kicked hard off of the ground and soared. He went a lot higher than he expected he would. It wasn't exactly flight, it was kind of like jumping on a trampoline; only higher. He landed with ease on the grass beside Zachary. He looked down at the hole and he beamed. He could only say one thing at his feat.

"Whoa." He marveled at the leap he'd made with ease. Zachary chuckled at Danny's fascination.

"Indeed. Come on, we still have to get your resting place into our home." Danny groaned and Zachary merely raised an eyebrow.

"You want to continue sleeping with Katherine?" _That_ got him moving.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Phew!" Danny commented as he added the finishing touches on his new room. It was a room that Sam would be proud of, as Danny realized that colors like white, yellow, orange, and practically any other really light color, burned his eyes and gave him a headache. He guessed there was a reason behind the color scheme, after all.

His room had deep crimson walls with a black carpet. A shined black wardrobe sat on the left side of the wall next to his closet, both of which were filled with new dark clothing; majority of which coming from Hot Topic or Spencer's. Danny had noticed that they all had a particular color that they each had favored wearing with their normal black attire. Katherine had red for her color of choice, Zachary seemed to prefer a deep blue, and Danny had found that he was attracted to a bright shade of green. It surprised him that it didn't burn his eyes at all.

He had a large window across from the door when you first enter the room. The window had shades that were black and a bright green with a zebra pattern. His shiny black coffin sat to the right of the window, it was open and inside of it was a fluffy black pillow, neon green sheets, and a black comforter. His walls were decorated with posters from several different bands, a movie or two, and Katherine gave him one of her many stuffed spiders. The particular spider that he had recieved was hanging from a string on the ceiling. It was black with electric-green beads hanging from it. She told him that it had been one of her 'outlaw' spiders, she had given them all personalities of their own, and to watch out for him. Danny chuckled.

He could hear her from the next room, playing with a few of the stuffed arachnids that kept her company. She had mimicked a deep, male voice for the particular spider.

"Nuh-Uh, I am the big boss! And what I say... That, that is what you do! You, bad, bad spider!" She put on a high, squeaky voice for the next spider persona.

"No! I did not do it! I am a good, good, spider! I do not do bad things!"

"No! You are bad! And you have to die!" Katherine made them go back and forth a few more times before the deeper-voiced spider won and ended up choking the other spider to death. Danny chuckled and smiled broadly at the sadistic little vamp. He thought it was truly hilarious that someone so small and seemingly-innocent could throw someone for a loop with her drawings and style of play.

He was lost in his thoughts when a subtle clearing of the throat alerted him to the presence of another. Danny turned to find Zachary leaning against his door-frame.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Zachary flipped a coin his way. Danny could see the coin, but he saw it in a different view then he would have before. It seemed to move in slow motion, and he could plot in his head the trajectory of the coin, and exactly where he could place his hand in order to catch the coin. Danny lifted his hand and caught the penny in between his pointing and middle fingers.

After a few seconds, he got a headrush.

"WOAH! Nifty! That was freaking _cool!"_ Zachary smiled and shook his head in an 'all-knowing' fashion.

"Yes. _Cool_, indeed. May I come in?" Danny recovered from his awe and realized that Zachary was still in the doorway. He chuckled and motioned for him to step inside. Zachary took a few steps forward and observed Danny's room, which had been bare a couple hours ago. He nodded in approval.

"I see you have found your color. Good, good. It's a natural thing to be drawn to one color more than the rest, as you cannot really wear colors; black is technically the absence of color. Besides, wearing black clothing is more of an instinct rather than a choice. Anyways, the reason I came up was not to discuss your decorative style, although I will compliment you upon it, I came to tell you that tomorrow evening there is a slayer's meeting. We will be attending as much-welcomed guests."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jordan was having quite a pleasant conversation with the two teenagers that he had met at the funeral. They asked him questions about vampires and he easily answered, as most of them were basic questions. He had had a conversation with the parents of the deceased child and recommended that they come to a slayer's meeting tomorrow evening, which they agreed to attend. He thought that the two teenagers had quite a potential to become exellent slayers, they certainly had enough motivation for it. Jordan debated the possibilty in his head before voicing the suggestion.

"If you two want to learn about vampires indefinitely, and perhaps better your knowledge as possible future slayers, why don't you attend a slayer's meeting? Everyone's welcome, and attendence is not binding, we have several guests that come just for the information; and are not slayers." There was silence on the other line as the two teenagers contemplated what Jordan had said. The man bit his lip, he could easily see the pair of them making a difference in the world of vampire-slaying.

"I think that protection and the prevention of other deaths would be the best way to remember your friend."

That was the line. The bait that drew the two teens in. They caved.

"Yeah, okay," the girl, Sam, spoke from the other end of the line, "We'll go to the meeting."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**I know it's a bit rushed at the end but I want to plug it out. I NEED A COVEN OF FOUR! THE FIRST FOUR PEOPLE TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS WILL GET A PLACE IN FLEDGLING!**

_1.) Name at least three vampiric abilities._

_2.) Who is Tarok?_

_3.) What color was Katherine's hair and eyes when she was alive?_

_4.) When Zachary was alive, what was his occupation?_


	16. We Are Slayers

**Alright! NOW we got some participation! :D**

**I'll be inroducing a WHOLE lot of OC's in this chapter... The astounding number of... Two.**

**Chappeh Numbah SEEXTEEN!**

**And for those of you who care, one of my uncles (the one that talked) is about the same; which still is good! :)**

**My other uncle has been put into comfort care because of cancer. We want to keep him around for as long as we can, but it's terminal. He's out of the hospital for now, but there's no word yet on any changes. He's already had the chemo and stuff but there's not much we can do. He smoked for a long time. OKAY! SELF-PITY SESSION OVER! NOW ONTO THE GOOD STUFF! :D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sam took the phone away from her ear and swallowed. This was the first step. This was how they were going to get positive from the negative. They had to avenge him somehow, they needed to pay back those _things_ for what they did to her friend. She sniffled and Tucker put a reassuring hand on her petite shoulder.

"It's... it's going to get better... Not now, maybe not a hundred years form now, but they will. I know. We're doing the right thing. Danny always protected others from ghosts, and... he'd want us to protect other people from his fate. We are going to hunt them. We are going to kill them... We are going to be Vampire Slayers."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What the-? Oh yeah, feeding." Danny mentally groaned as he saw the crimson that painted streaks through, and laced the tips of his midnight hair. He sighed, at least he wasn't a full redhead, like Katherine. He couldn't stand having bloody hair like that, he preferred to stay shy; having that hair and being shy did not go over well. He deduced that the redness of Katherine's hair went quite well with her personality. Upbeat, outgoing, and completely unpredictable.

"DAAAAANNN-EEEETTTTTTHHHH!" A small squeal came from outside the door as a tiny fist banged on it. "IT'S MEEEEE!" Danny sighed, but grinned. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Danny opened the door, and Katherine seized the opprotunity and tackled him at full-force.

"GLOMP!" The little girl squeezed his neck and buried her face into his chest. Danny put his arms around her and squeezed back, he needed a hug after all that had happened. The initial shock of it all had about worn off and he was feeling pain. In his chest and in his mind. The memory of his loved ones crying over his 'corpse' was enough to make his unbeating heart break.

"We need to go up on the roof and watch the sunrise now. Then Zacky said that we hafta go to sleep early 'cause we are going to be having a long night tomorrow. But you have your own place to sleep now. And I do not get to see you until nighttime. And I do not want it to be like that. But Zacky says that because I am a big girl and you are older than me, that we hafta sleep separate. But he says that I could sleep with you if I had a daymare, and I think that I will be having one today. So now that I told you that I think I might be having a daymare, can I sleep with you?" _Say no, say no, say NO. It's easy! N-O. No. _**Aww... But look, she's so small... And she has those big, red eyes... **_You want to deal with kicking all nigh-day? No. Just. Say. No. _**She couldn't hurt anything... for the most part...**

"Uhhh..." Katherine looked up at him expectantly, her eyes wide and shimmering, and her mouth curved into a sweet smile.

_Oh, god..._

"Nnnnn... nnn..." Kitten's eyes welled with tears and she bit her upper lip, while the lower began to tremble. Danny groaned.

"Go get your pajamas on..." Katherine squealed and hugged him tighted before sprinting out of the room. Once she was gone, Danny sighed.

It was going to be a long day...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

People milled into the building that was concealed in the shadows. A large man with auburn hair and green eyes stood beside the door. He was chatting casually with a thin girl in her early to mid-twenties. She obviously was very good-natured, judging by the way she loved to laugh. She talked with a thick southern twang. Her hair was light brown and it fell to her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were deep brown, her pupils were overshadowed by her nearly-black irises, but it suited her well. Her skin was tanned, toned, and soft. She wore a black tank-top, camoflage combat pants, and black combat boots that were laced up to her mid-calves. Knives were attached to thick black bands that she wore at her thighs and upper-arms. On her left arm a tatto ran from her shoulder to her knuckles, it was the complete Slayer's code.

Summed up, she was a slayer. A hardcore slayer. Her name was Ash.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about it." Ash adressed the auburn man. "Those kids got everything they need to fight for; a reason. Kinda like you, Jordie! Look how you turned out! I think these kids'll be just fine! Sure, it'll hurt at first. But as long as they got somethin' to focus on, namely Vampire Slaying, it'll numb 'em up real good. Trust me on this one, Slade." The large and muscular auburn man looked down and nodded. Ash bit her lip.

"Hey, why don't you go show 'em around the place. It'll get 'em familiar with the rooms and stuff. Bet it'll be ten times better than just sittin' there. The whole lot of 'em just lookin' depressed! Ya got the jumsuits people, orange smarty, hat-boy, and gloom girl. They jus' look like theys been meetin' with a demon!" Apparently her attempt at humor didn't sway the man.

"But what about the shift?" The young woman shook her head and waved him off.

"Nah, s'alright! I can get good ol' Bernie ova' here. Ain't that right, Bern? Ya wanna help me get this stick in the mud outta my hair?" Jordan/Slade laughed heartily as another man came up to the pair with a pokerface. His expression held absolutely no emotion. He was huge, although it wasn't necessarily _all_ in muscle, however you wouldn't want to get on Bernie's bad side. His skin was almost as black as the sky above, and the moonlight made his bald head shine. He wore a black T-Shirt, black jeans, leather jacket, and black boots. Not much of a color fan. He cracked his inked knuckles-etched upon then were HATE and on the other was LOVE. A thick scar scaled the back of his head- from a little behind his left ear all the way to right above his right ear.

Yep. Bernie.

Bernie gave a curt nod of the head and stood next to Ash, which was enough of an implication for Slade to leave. He chuckled.

"Well, I can see when I'm no longer wanted. I'll go show them around a bit. See you guys later." Bernie nodded in response, and Ash shooed him away; leaving her and Bernie to greet the slayers and other guests.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Danny walked behind Zachary with Katherine on his shoulders. Zachary had worn a midnight-coloerd T-shirt, fitting black slacks, his usual boots, and a black hat to top it all off. On his back he had a black knapsack; filled with what, Danny had no clue. Katherine was wearing a small plaid skirt in her usual color (red), black tights, red rubber boots, and a black T-shirt. Much to her dismay, her hair was done in a long braid down her back again. Danny was wearing a baggy pair of black and green TRIPP jeans (chains included), a black T-Shirt over a neon green sweatshirt that stuck to his frame, and a pair of large black and green sneakers that were far too big for his feet. Danny rolled his shoulders, making Katherine giggle and pull his hair, using them as reigns.

"Faster, horse, faster!" She giggled insanely when Danny bounced, nearly knocking her off of her perch. Danny chuckled but then his stomach growled. Katherine's eyes got wide.

"Monster!" She squeaked and hopped off of his shoulders, running away from the hungry vampire. Zachary turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling a bit peckish, are we?" He asked with amusement, knowing the answer. Danny rolled his eyes at this, Zachary, could be really arrogant at times.

"I haven't had anything in two days, of course I'm hungry. It's not like I can just bring in a random person into the Slayer Society and say; 'Sorry, but I brought a little snack'. That'd just be suicide! ... God, with the puns..." Zachary chuckled and reached into the knapsack on his back. He tossed Danny a V8 bottle, filled with a red liquid. Danny grinned.

"Remember, your a vegetarian. And that right there is tomato juice." Zachary winked. Danny chuckled and uncapped the bottle, taking a drink. Blood.

"Nice." They heard Katherine squeal up ahead as she bounced away. The two vampires 'jogged', really walked but they put a bounce in their step, up to the building that held the vampire-hating humans, bent on their destruction. The Slayer Society.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**So this was really just a filler. The meeting will be next chapter, and hopefully that will kick us off! This story is going to gain a lot of suspense from here on out. The introduction of a new coven is not far behind! Will they be good? Will they be bad? Who knows? Oh, that's right, ME! :D**

**See you guys later! :)**


	17. Slayer Meeting

**Okay, I just need a moment to rant.**

**I really hated Phantom Planet, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATED IT! I read off of Nimrod the Writer's story Domination; and her rant about PP. She was completely and totally right. Why the hell is Vlad trying to take over the world anyway? Where the heck did THAT come from? It started out like 'I'm so getting into that married woman's pants', to 'Hehehehe! Immah gonna take ovah the wurld! :D'. Notice how stupid Vlad had gotten in, like, Season TWO! I mean, unleashing Pariah Dark? WTF? You IDIOT! If he was the Vladdie we all know and lurve, WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD HE BE SO DUMB AND CLICHE? Taking over the world was not in Vlad's life plan; I'm sorry but Vlad's goals were to a) get in Maddie's pants, b) turn Danny into his little Vlad jr. or whatnot, and c) own the Green Bay Packers. Does that say "take over the world" to you? Let me answer that for you, NO! No, it does NOT! He wants sex, kids, and football; aka, what the stereotypical male wants. Not some retard that wants to own it all.**

**Danny, now we must rant about him as well. *deep intake of breath* WTF WERE YOU THINKING YOU STUPID IDIOT? GETTING RID OF YOUR POWERS? ARE YOU MAD, CHILD? YOU WHINY LITTLE EMOTIONAL BITCH! YOU AREN'T SOME EMO KID WHO DRAWS IN HIS LIL' NOTEBOOK! (although I have no problem with emo kids; they are actually really fun! :D) YOUR DANNY FUCKING PHANTOM, A KICK-ASS HYBRID TEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING PEOPLE LURVE YOU? HOLY SHEET! I WANNA BUST A CAP IN YOUR ASS! Dx **

***inhales precious oxygen* Okay, PP rant over. Just figured I'd get it off my chest... ONWARD MY FRIENDS INTO THE LIFE OF OUR LITTLE VAMPIRIC HEROES! :D**

**Oh, and you know... we hit a hundred reviews! Sadly; our character inclusion has officially come to a close. So the winner of THIS challenge will recieve a story request! Done by yours truly! :)**

**See you at the bottom for a challenge and some info! ;)**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Zachary, are you really sure about this?" Danny asked for what felt like a hundred times, as they made their way to the building that may, or may not, hold their demise. Zachary sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Danneth, you must trust your master. I would not put you in harms way, I would have all of us leave if I sensed any true danger. Danny bit the inside of his cheek, momentarily forgetting that he had fangs.

"OW!" Zachary chuckled.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"ASHIE!" Katherine yelled at the slayer-woman, who had had her back turned. The young woman turned to the group, that she was trying to kill, with a broad smile.

"Well, if it idn't my lil' kitty!" The woman bent down gathered her "lil' kitty" into a hug. She looked up at the two teens.

"'Lo there, Zach! And whose this handsome fella?" She asked, reffering to Danny. Zachary didn't hesitate before answering, a feat that Danny would never accomplish on his own.

"Our brother. We finally convinced him to come to a meeting to see if it suits his tastes." Ash looked at the eldest vampire with a puzzled expression.

"Ya never told me ya had two young 'uns runnin' 'round. 'Course, ya never tell me nothin' 'bout your home life. Oh well, I ain't the pryin' type. We've got some more newbies here too! Weird bunch, they are. Grievin' over that kid. Ya know, the one that died in Amity? Him. They're a sad lot, 'course there's not much that can be done for it... Well, ya'll just head on in there now, meetins' 'bout ta start. I'll see if I can't catch up with ya later!" They all walked inside, Danny's eyes were wide and terrified. He whispered to Zachary about his fears.

"Zachary, you know it's them! What if they recognize me? What if we're found out?" Zachary looked at Danny like an adult would look at a naughty child.

"Danneth, did we not discuss this? You, as far as they know, are six feet under in your grave in the cemetary. Besides, your appearance has altered greatly. Not to mention the change in attire. Do you really think that they will suspect you?" Danny ran his tongue over his fangs in deep thought, before deciding that Zachary was right and that he had nothing to worry about. The vampire three took their seats towards the back of a halfway-filled stone room at the heart of the building.

Just as the elder man in the front was about to welcome them all here, a large man with auburn hair and green eyes escorted a group of people into the building. Danny looked at the two vampires beside him, as though asking for support. Zachary was focused on Danny's parents with a cocked eyebrow in amusement. Katherine had her gazed fixed upon the auburn man that had escorted the group in. Danny saw something flicker in her eyes, recognition? But as soon as it showed up, it disappeared, along with her interest as she sipped on her "V8". Danny looked back at his friends and family, not staying too long on his parents, _man_ those jumsuits pack a punch on the eyes! He looked at his sister and friends, as they held their heads low, barely taking in their surroundings. Danny felt a sharp pain in his chest.

_I'm here guys, _Danny though to himself, _you just don't see me..._

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of god." Zachary snickered at the last part, never being too fond of religion. "Welcome to another day in_ Truth_! Those of us here all know the threat that lurks in the shadows of night, the filthy leeches that pollute our society, the monsters that spill the blood of the innocent!" Zachary snorted.

"Why waste a good meal?" He muttered under his breath. Danny choked on his drink, holding back splutters of laughter. Nobody but Sam and Tucker noticed. They glared daggers at the boy who obviously had no respect for what their friend had died because of. Not knowing that the one who they were giving death glares at was the boy that they missed so dearly.

Oh the bitter irony.

"Recently we have all suffered a terrible loss. One of our own has been taken by these heartless beasts. He was at the tender age of sixteen, as well. A tragedy such as this, we must learn from. We must strengthen our bonds and remain in strength! We shall not let these monsters continue to kill! We must band together as one, my bretheren! We are the only ones that can cease this threat,_ together we must silence the vampiric race_!" Zachary leaned in and whispered in Danny's ear.

"He really has the motivation skills down, doesn't he?" Danny couldn't hold it back anymore, he outright snorted with laughter. Katherine looked at him and followed his example, even though she had no idea why she was supposed to be laughing. Everyone turned to glare at him; if looks could kill... GODDAMN!

"Excuse me, young man? Perhaps you could come and tell everyone what is so hilarious from where I am standing, hm?" The elder slayer at the front told Danny with his eyes narrowed so that they reminded him of a snake. Danny looked to Zachary for help, but only got a shrug of the shoulders and a smirk. Danny got an idea and grinned.

"Well then, if that's done-" Old Snake began, but Danny stood and began to make his way towards the front of the room. Everyone was surprised by this, except Zachary; he merely gave an amused smirk. When Danny reached the front of the room, Old Snake stepped aside with a devious smile, gesturing for Danny to take his place. Danny did so and faced the entire room full of the slayers.

"I... I don't think that it's possible for all vampires to be bad; and that it's a stereotype." Several gasps ran through the room.

"Lies!" Danny's throat ran dry, and it wasn't from thirst. "That's a lie! Those... Those th-things! They killed... they killed my son!" Maddie Fenton spoke up, tears filling in her violet eyes. "How c-could they do that if they weren't evil!" Danny thought he saw Zachary twitch out of the corner of his eye. Danny sighed.

"Well, I highly doubt that all vampires are evil. Maybe he just was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person. And how do you figure that it was a vampire that caused your son's death? Perhaps it was an attack by a human. Have you thouht of that, mo-lady?" _Shit! _Danny metally cursed himself._ Fuck, I hope no one noticed! _He saw Zachary shoot him a glare and nod, signalling that it was time to hightail his ass off the stage and pray to god. On his way back, he caught a few nasty hand signals and many stink-eyes. As he neared his seat, he saw Tucker with his arm around a sobbing Sam. When he caught Danny's gaze, he flipped him off. Danny kept his gaze glued to the floor after that.

Danny sat down and saw Zachary whispering into Katherine's ear. He didn't hear what he said, too absorbed in self-loathing for making Sam cry. Zachary pulled away from her tiny ear and the girl looked confused but somewhat delighted at what he had said. The Old Snake spoke about the satenism in Vampires and how they were nothing but evil and how they must be killed. Danny glared venemously at the man that was filling everyone's heads with lies.

_Shut the fuck up until you know what it's like, you old windbag. _Danny concentrated on those words and imagined saying them to the old fart's face... The imagined look alone was enough to make him pee his pants laughing. The old man suddenly stopped his speech and looked around wildly. He looked deranged and livid.

"Who said that?" Old Snake hissed. Danny's jaw dropped. It was possible, was it-? Did he say that to the Old Snake's _mind?_

_Worth a try... _Danny though to himself with a grin. He concentrated really hard.

_You know that not all vampires are evil. That kid was right. You are wrong. Tell them you are wrong. Tell them the truth. _The reaction from Old Snake was immediate.

"SATEN! VOICE OF THE DEVIL! BEGONE!" Several people looked around in confusion. Not having a clue as to what the Old Snake was talking about. Danny was having a silent laughing fit, tears rolling down his face. He wouldn't be able to concentrate for the life of him. Zachary looked his way, thoroughly amused.

"Welcome to the world of mind-communication, Danneth."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Ahahahaha! I hope you guys loved reading this as much as I did writing it! xDDD**

**Poor Old Snake... Not really, he deserves it... xP**

**Challange! WINNER RECIEVES A STORY REQUEST! :D**

_1.) What is the name of the fledgling who killed the old traveler unwillingly? Any guesses on who the vampire master would be?_

**And for some info! Check out some drawings of the characters made by a reader on DeviantArt! Thanks Blood Dragon XIII! Check out his profile page for the link!**

**DeliciousKrabKakes OUT! :D**


	18. On the Way Home

**Again with the lack of participation? D:**

**It makes me sad...**

**Oh well! Sadness is overrated anyways! :p I LURVE REVIEWS! They is what keeps me going! So REVIEW! :)**

**Oh and the question asked by my dearest friend about the fangs... Danny will be asking the same thing and Zachary will answer! :D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It wasn't long after the Old Snake had his "episode", that the slayers and guests were dismissed. Once the vampire three were back on the path to their stone home on the outskirts of Amity, Danny let loose booms of laughter. He practically screamed because he was laughing too hard, but he didn't need to breathe so he continued to walk. Katherine, who was on Zachary's shoulders, giggled but as she heard Danny's raise in volume, she yelled out in fraud laughter because one of her role models was doing so as well, though it wasn't fake in his case. Zachary shook his head and muttered something close to "Fledglings", as he continued with his face being only slightly entertained.

Katherine continued this with Danny for a good five minutes before she suddenly stopped, but Danny continued to chuckle.

"Hey! STOP!" Danny turned his head, still supressing laughs, to the little vampire. "I do not very much like it when you laugh a really really long time like that because it is no fun anymore." Katherine explained and Danny suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, when I came back, you whispered something in Katherine's ear. What was it?" Zachary looked at Danny as though just noticing he were there.

"Nevermind about that, I _did _tell her after about twenty minutes to create a distraction by yelling out something odd repeatedly. But you made it that she didn't have to, what with your telepathic abilities making themselves known. By the way, what did you tell him through his mind?" As Zachary asked this, Danny would have blushed if there had been any blood still going through his veins. Zachary inferred by the expression that he wore, that he'd rather not know, and dropped the subject. Then another thing struck Danny.

"How did they not notice our fangs? Aren't they pretty obvious?" Zachary nodded.

"Fair question. A few minor mistakes because of lack of observation on your part, but I didn't notice this either for a long while. Our fangs only extend to their full length when you thirst indefinitely or when you are about to bite into prey. When not in actual use, our fangs shrink substantially, making them appear simply as just large canines. Not only that, but I've told you before; the slayers are stupid, they're not considered an actual threat to vampiric society. You want information, you go to one of the Vampiric High Coucil meetings. _That's_ information, Danneth. Not the little bible group they call the Slayer Society. But I will explain all of the inner-workings of vampiric society on another night, it's truly all just a complexicated process.

After a few moments of traveling in silence, Katherine began to get bored. Or at least that was the message she was sending.

She rested her head on the top of Zachary's and sighed heavily. Zachary remained indifferent, or he simply ignored her, while Danny chuckled at the child's antics. She raised her head and tilted it to the side, examining Zachary's face. When she didn't find what she was looking for, she practically slammed her skull onto the top of Zachary's head, sighing louder; as though she was simply unfelt and unheard. Danny put his hand to his mouth, watching; anxious at what Zachary would do. After a few seconds she raised her head and examined Zachary's face again. Seeing that his expression had not changed, she repeated her process and tugged on his hair, whining a little for his attention. She looked down at him again and wrinkled her nose.

"_Zacky? Why don't you say anything?_" The small girl scolded him. Zachary merely raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hear _you_ say anything. Why should _I_ have to?" Danny could practically hear her thoughts, because he'd thought the same thing when he had been the one in her situation: _"Curse you and your infernal logic..." _Zachary chuckled and Katherine pouted, putting her head on Zachary's again; though this time it wasn't to annoy, not long after she positioned herself like that did she fall asleep.

"Thank fucking god..." Danny heard Zachary mutter after a while. Danny chuckled.

"Aw, she's not all that bad..." Zachary rolled his eyes at Danny's defense of the seven-year-old.

"You need to learn how to say 'no' to her. She's got manipulation skills far beyond her years, so I can understand the difficulty but it's not the end of the world if she cries for a few seconds. Offer her something and she'll love you all over again. I particularly like to bribe her happiness through words and if that doesn't work, Blood-Candies always will."

"Blood-Candies?"

"The equivalent of human candy, basically it's dried and hardened blood added to a sugar substance that is appealing to the taste sense in vampires. You find that candy that you used to eat and enjoy very much is not all that enjoyable now. You should try some when we get ba-" Zachary stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes darted around and he crouched into an attack-ready position.

"Get down." Zachary growled in a dangerously low voice. Danny's eyes widened and he crouched behind Zachary, looking around as well. A sudden voice sounded from the dark.

"Didn' think yeh were the kind to get all defensive like that, laddie. Considerin' the circumstances though... yeh should be..."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**:O :O :O :O :O**

**OH EHM GHEE!  
>DAH EVIL CLIFFIE!<strong>

**Review if you wants that cliffie to go away... xDD**


	19. Who are THEY?

**I got a jar of dirt I got a jar of dirt and guess whats inside it? :D**

**REVIEWS! :D**

**They make me smile and everytime I get them I will randomly burst into showtunes like my grandfather in my closet! Right Grampie?**

**GRAMPS: Oh, what a beautiful MORNING! Oh what a beautiful DAY...**

**Yup.**

**Only my Gramps...**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zachary visibly relaxed. It looked as though he were about to rip out someone's heart, the way he had positioned himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile, adjusting his grip on the Kitten and returning to his full height. Danny, after a moments hesitance, did the same. Zachary looked where the voice had come from and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly Nathaniel, you need to warn someone before doing that. Had my heart been beating, it would have stopped." A man stepped out of the shadows, guffawing with laughter. He had tribal tatoos that covered his body, and they masked the scars that were barely visible to the human eye. The scars were seen by the vampiric eye, but one that could be seen by even the humans was a scar that triled his upper lip. His eyes were the vampire shade of bloody red, but had a lively spark like the vampires in Zachary's coven. Oddly, he looked very tan for a vampire, and his tattoos only added to that effect. His hair was a shade between a brown and a bright orange, but couldn't exactly be described as an auburn. He wore a pair of black jeans with combat boots in the same color, a crimson dress shirt with a black vest with a green tie, he also wears a brass wallet chain, to top his outfit off he had a dark green hat and a bandana tied to his wrist. He had a very thick Irish accent when he spoke.

"Alrigh' now. Yeh can come out." Out of random hiding places in the shadows came three girls, obviously members of Nathaniel's coven.

The first looked about twelve years old, but was extremely hyperactive. She had blonde curls that were cut short so that they bounced right below her ears. Her color choice appeared to be a turquoise, as she wore leggings in that color with a matching necklace, and a black wrap dress. Her red eyes glowed with childlike wonder as she inspected the group before her.

The next girl looked only a couple years younger than Danny, therefore she looked about fourteen. Her color of preference was very obvious as she had indigo streaks in her hair with a patterned tank top in the same color. She had a black fishnet-looking, see-through shirt over the tank top with torn black skinny jeans and combat boots with indigo laces. She had her streaked raven hair pulled up in a high ponytail, but you could still tell that it was very long. Her eyes were the usual vampire crimson, but they seemed to be shaded by past memories. Her pale skin was smooth with the exception of a barely noticable scar that trailed the right side of her jaw. She carried herself with a dignified air, however it wasn't arrogant, she just took pride in who she was.

The last vampire to come out of hiding was a woman in her was in her mid-twenties to early thirties. She had pale skin that was littered with scars- from previous battles, it looked. Her color of representation seemed odd; as it was the complete opposite of the black that vampires were connected with. In other words, her color was white. That was the color of her lacy blouse, at least. She wore black trousers with leather boots up to her knees. Though her blouse's arms were like a T-shirt, it only partially concealed a swirled tattoo on her upper arm. She had raven hair that fell straight down to her shoulders. Her scarlet irises revealed her timid nature, but the way that she walked was enough of an indication that she wasn't one to like the spotlight.

Danny blinked at the sudden appearance of the four vampires, he felt uneasy with their presence but didn't voice his thoughts. He knew he could trust them, though, because Zachary obviously had by the way he had relaxed from his attack position. These people weren't, or didn't seem to be affiliated with, Tarok. They were safe.

"I be thinkin' yeh want introductions, eh? 'Cause of yer new additions there... Mine as well. Alrigh'," Nathaniel gestured to the little girl, "This is Laur. The lass tha' looks like she's mopin' there," he nodded his head towards the sullen teen, "Thass Winnie, call her by her real name, an' find ou' what she'll do to yeh!" The man chuckled at his mild humor before holding his arm out to the young woman. "This lass, righ' here is Ciera (keer-a). Zachray (Zach-Ray) lad! It's been far too long, boy-o!" The irish man clapped a hand on Zachary's back. Zachary grinned at the man, shaking his head.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Nathaniel. Bu-" The man cut him off before he could finish.

"It's Nate, lad. Yeh call me Nate." Nate winked at Danny and smirked at Zachary's formality. Zachary raised an eyebrow as Danny snickered; he knew all too well about Zachary's habit of making everything seem important. Especially when it isn't.

"But I know you far too well." Zachary continued. The two men exchanged glances and had a silent conversation. Through the magic of telepathy, Danny figured. Nate suddenly nodded.

"Yes. I know. Thass why we should clue every'un in in someplace more... private." Zachary hastily agreed and told them all to follow him to go to their home.

Danny focused his mind on one thing, talking to Zachary.

_Who are they?_

_**Were they not just introduced to you? Or were you just not paying attention?**_

_Ha-Ha. Your hilarious. I mean, how do you you know that 'Nate' guy. I mean, he seems pretty cool but..._

_**He's a very good man. We will explain everything, Danneth. Do not worry. All good things come to those who wait...**_

_Cryptic jerk..._

Zachary laughed as the seven vampires continued their trek to the residence of the Crow Coven.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A dark hand that was clad in a glove looked down at two pictures. One of a small girl with auburn hair and brown eyes, and another of a raven teen with bright blue ones. The man who was holding the pictiures scoffed in disgust, throwing the pictures into a flame.

"Zachary wants a fight? Very well. A fight he shall get."

The cruel man cackled soullessly as the flames continued to eat up the children in the photos. Colors bleeding and edges curling. Like what the flame had over the pictures, _he_ would have complete control.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**TAH DAH!**

**I know it's boring, and I didn't quite capture the essence of the characters so I apologize. I am suffering... DUN DUN DUUUNNN! ...Writer's block... :( :( :(**

**That would be my best explaination for why last chapter sucked so badly... And why this chapter is not that much better...**

**Hopefully this is still enough of a cliffhanger to satiate your cliffie needs! :D**

***dodges spoon***

**EEK!**


	20. Why are you here?

**Hey guys! I know... I know... I was with mah DADDEH! :D**

**No jokes / insults or I will discontinue the story. Not joking. Don't test me.**

**Onward with what you came here for! Chapter... TWENTY! (lost count for a sec, isn't that just sad?)**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The large abandoned building made of stone was silhouetted against the falling moon as the sun began to crawl it's way into the sky. The sky was deep blue in some places, but in others, was a rainbow of the mysterious sunrise. However, the night creatures lurking inside the building merely shut the shades, preparing to stay awake for a good portion, if not the entirety, of the day.

"Laur, I wan' yeh teh sleep with Zachray's lil' redhead fer the day, alrigh'?" Nate told the young girl, whilst bending a bit to her level. The twelve year old brought her eyes to the ceiling and kept them there, sighing as though she knew everything there was to know.

"But I can't. Beacause I'm not even tired yet. So I have to stay awake. But little girls like her have to sleep because she is tired when I'm not. So I stay up and play Go Fish with Winnie!" Nate chuckled and put his hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"Laur, can't yeh do it fer one night? Fer me? We need teh talk 'bout very 'mportant things. But we need yeh teh go to sleep fer us, okay?" This only suceeded in riling the girl up more, curious to know of what her elders were to be discussing. Way to go, Nate.

"But I wanna listen too! I'm old enough to! Winnie's only two years older than me! And I want to listen, and I'm not tired!" Laur protested vigorously. It took a whole fifteen minutes to persuade the girl into going to sleep. She sighed and went into Katherine's room. She opened the casket, much to the younger girl's dismay. Kitten wrinkled her nose at the girl and went to push her away, angry at being woken up. This didn't last long before she rolled over and fell back into her dreams.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nate, Zachary, Danny, Winnie, and Ciera were all seated at a table with low lighting, so as to not bother their eyes. Danny and Winnie were confused, although it was difficult to tell on Winnie because she had an excellent pokerface. Ciera merely sat at the table elegantly, legs crossed with her hands neatly folded on top of them. She appeared to be calmly waiting for the two men to speak. Nate and Zachary continuously shared glances, having a conversation that no one else could hear. Danny almost thought about reminding them that they were there before Nate spoke.

"As much as I'd like to say tha' we ain't here fer a reason... It'd be a fla'-ou' lie. I knew tha' Zachray was plannin' teh do somethin' 'bout Tarok an' 'is plans. I fig'ured it 'ad somethin' teh do with yeh and tha' girl up there. I was on a routine trip teh Ryhnonya, one of the most popular Vampiric cities. Plannin' on grabbin' a few things, an' gettin' ou'... But yeh know how gossip flies 'round there..."

_Nathaniel McManus swerved his way around the crouds of people, knowing his way perfectly around the large city; having been there on plenty occasions. In a bag were several bottles of Blood-Wine, a strong achoholic beverage designed specifically for vampire-kind. Being Irish, Nate had a bit of a drinking habit, but he was a noble man, and would admit to being a drinker to anyone who'd ask. He'd picked up a bag of Blood-Candies for Laur, as she loved the sugary sweet-blood taste of the hard candy. He was on his way to grab the last few things on his small list when Nate heard something that made his vampire hearing double in intensity._

_"-Zachary Crow... Yeah, I heard that he's in some deep shit. Or at least that he's going to be."_

_"How come? He doesn't really seem like the person to mess with our laws or anything."_

_"No. Worse than the High Council. It's Tarok. I heard that he's pissed, and he's out for blood."_

_Nate froze. It was all he could do to keep from yelling at the vampire to tell him everything that he knew. He looked for the source of the gossip but couldn't find any. Nate cursed under his breath. He needed to know exactly what he was dealing with before he was to take action..._

"...I wen' lookin' 'round and found wha' it was they were talkin' 'bout. They're sayin' tha' Tarok's buildin' up somethin', he's gettin' some allies together an' was plannin' somethin' big. An' trust me, when it's like tha' there's no goin' back. No dissuadin' 'im, there is. I dunno what's comin', but I know tha he wants Zachray. An' he ain't gonna stop 'til he gets what he wants, or he's dead. An' s'far as I'm concerned, I ain't leavin' 'til it's the secon' option. Bu' firs' things firs', I needed teh make sure Zachray weren't hurt an' tha' dah coven he built was still strong. From wha' I can tell, 'e's been doin' a good job, but yeh still need help." Nate finished telling his story with a nod. Zachary analyzed Danny's shocked expression, gaze flitting over to Ciera and Winnie occasionally. Ciera was still in her old position, as though unaffected by this information. While Winnie was subconciously biting at her nail. Danny shook his head and blinked, a million questions forming in his mind at once, but he started by asking one.

"But I thought that Tarok was after Katherine and I for our 'talents'? What does Zachary have to do with any of this?" Zachary and Nate exchanged worried glances, Zachary bit on his lip in contemplation before deciding that Danny should know.

"Danneth... I believe I forgot to mention this... When a master of a coven kills the master of another... the killer gains full control over the dead master's coven, in other words, if Tarok were able to kill me, you and Katherine would fall under his rule. You would have to obey his words, as he would be your new master."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**DUN DUN DUUUUNN!**

**:D**

**Sorry it's so short... D:**


	21. Ghosts? Really?

**I dunno if this chapter will suck monkey tail or not, but I know that I'm trying to relieve my writers block for you. :(**

**OH! My english teacher said I was awesome! :D**

**We had a writing day in my class and I was given a postcard of a moose crossing the road, and I turned it into a moose crossing the road and people getting in a car crash because of the moose and the moose just being like "wtf?" And finishing his trek across the street... Oh yeah, envy. :p**

**Here goes the rest of my limited brain power for chapter 22! :D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It took a solid two minutes, but Danny got out of his shock. He rubbed his forhead, willing a building headache to go away. He looked between the two elder vampires for some kind of sign that this whole thing was just an elaborate hoax, but he found no such sign. He sighed and summarized what he'd been told so far.

"So basically what's going on here is this, you are Nathaniel McManus. You and your coven have come here to warn Zachary, Katherine, and I about Tarok, the sadistic asshole who wants to kill Zachary and take advantage of Katherine and I's abilities." Nate tilted his head side to side, as if mulling Danny's words over.

"Yeah, tha's basic'lly it..." Danny nodded slowly.

"Oddly enough, it sounds like someone I used to know. Although Tarok is pushing the extremities of the loony bin." Winnie snorted with a bit of laughter.

"You've got that right..." She spoke with a slight Bristish accent that hinted to her previous heritage. Danny grinned, Zachary chuckled, and Nate boomed with laughter. Zachary suddenly grew solemn, throwing Danny for a loop. Zachary waited patiently for the Irish vampire to cease his laughter before speaking.

"This is a very serious matter. You don't quite understand the severity of this situation. If Tarok were to _ever_ get a hold of you... It just... That would be the end. Case closed. Goodbye. _C'est finit mon amies._" Nate's happy demeanor changed as well as Zachary's had before him. He looked at Zachary to elaborate on the situation, the other vampire nodded and complied.

"Tarok finds that humans serve no other purpose than as food for the 'superior' race. He minds not the emotions of others or the destruction of precious lives, his only concern is power and self-sufficiency. What's highly troubling about this is that he has powerful allies on the Vampiric Council that agree with him entirely. If you and Katherine were pushed into his control... The consequences would most definitely be dire. I don't want to think of it." Zachary massaged his temples, obviously ridding his mind of an offending image. Nate pounded his hand on the other vampire's back in what seemed to be a gesture of comfort. Obviously deeming that Zachary needed a rest from talking, Nate continued for him.

"Bu' we have alliances too. An' it's time tha' we go to 'em fer help." The vampire looked over at Zachary, who looked at him with a half-interested expression. "Yeh know tha' ev'ry single one o' 'em would be more'n willin' teh help yeh, Zach. Yeh need teh let yer pride take a back-seat, 'n get some help. Thar's somethin' seriously wrong with tha' man, an' it ain't gonna be just the two o' yeh tha's gonna battle it out. He's a lyin', cheatin', decievin' bastard. An' yeh know tha'." Zachary grinned at the man.

"I don't fear asking for help every now and again, in fact, I know that I was going to be needing help soon enough. But I also had no idea of these rumors, I didn't think that Tarok would know about Danneth quite so soon. I underestimated him. I suppose, though, that it all makes sense. This situation all ties in with his allies and valuable assets. He would get information that soon... Underestimating Tarok is a fool mistake that has taken many lives, it took mine so I should know. What I don't understand is, how could he not see our allies as a threat to his plans? How does he think we will play our cards? You and I both know that he is a master of manipulation and can play every person, living or dead, like an instrument. What I'm curious about is where are we going to go without him knowing?" Nate seemed to ponder this. Danny, Ciera, and Winnie seemed to be there for decoration and listening. After about a minute or so, the Irishman spoke.

"We'd prob'ly start in Ireland. I'd get me lads thar, an' then we'd stop into Russia. We got some very powerful people thar, boy-o. The last place we'd go is the Ghost World an' get who we got on our side. We can' let 'im ge' a hold o' the ghost in thar. He done tha', and we be done fer." Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"You have assets in the Ghost Zone?" Danny's eyes were wide. No matter how much he'd changed, ghosts would always be a constant, it seemed. Zachary chuckled at Danny's shock.

"We, as vampires, have a long-standing peace treaty with ghosts. They find that the quarrels we have are highly unnecesssary but extremely entertaining. They usually participate in our battles when we fight over something that they feel strongly about, or when they really just need a good laugh. The same goes for our kind, as well. We have specific allies in the Ghost World that we will need to call upon if this fight is as serious as it appears to be. What worries me about this is that we don't know what ghostly allies that Tarok has on his side. If we were to slip up and ask one wrong ghost to come to our aid when they were already a follower of Tarok, things would not end well and it might put the peace treaty that we have with them at risk, whoever wins. It is for this reason that ghost allies are only used in a massive war or as a last resort." Danny let this new information sink in, blinking several times and finally nodding his head in understanding. Winnie looked over at him, then back at Nate and Zachary. This news not seeming to affect her at all, although it was somewhat-new. Ciera maintained her pose from when the conversation began, as though she were nothing more that a statue. Nate looked at Zachary, having a brief mental conversation. Zachary nodded in approval at whatever Nate had said to him, and the vampire clued the other three in.

"It's settled. We will leave just after sunset tomorrow evening. We will be taking several planes to get to where we need to be as far as Ireland and Russia. If Tarok wants to fight, I daresay it's about time we give him one."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**I'm sorry for my lack of updates... :(**

**Stuff's been coming up and I really just want to take a nap... lol.**

**I'll write like crazy! xDD**

**TOMORROW'S FRIDAY! WOOT WOOT!**


	22. Good Evening, Moonlight

**Here's another update! :p**

**Hopefully I'll be back on my schedule soon... who knows anymore...**

**BuTtEr MaKeS eVeRyThInG bEtTeR!**

**how confused did you get? :D**

**Chapter 22 coming at ya!**

**SMACK!**

**I warned ya didn't I?**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was right after sunset and the stone building at the edge of Amity was filled with yawns from sleepy vampires.

Danny groaned and laid back down in his casket after being told to get up for the third time. Old habits die hard, he guessed. Danny realized that he'd punned again and chuckled, trying to slip back into sleep again.

Zachary wasn't having any of that.

Katherine tromped into Danny's room and over to his closed coffin, the source of light snores. She threw the lid open and jumped on him, yanking on his hair.

"DAAANNNETHH! WAKE UUUUP!" She all but shouted in his already hypersensitive ear. She stopped pulling but remained seated on his chest, a light smile on her face. Danny looked over to her, groggy and somewhat irate. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his eyes, yawning. It was then that he noticed that all that Katherine had on were her black boy shorts. He looked at the seven-year old in confusion.

"Why don't you have clothes on?" The girl wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"I do not want to wear clothes today. I want to wear this! And I am! Nay-Nay says I can, but Zacky says 'No', but I do not feel like listening to Zacky today. I do feel like listening to Nay-Nay. I like him. He likes to laugh a lot, though. Kinda like you, Danneth! Oh! Zacky says that it is time to get up 'cause we got to fly! And he says that we are going to take a plane! And he says that since you are lazy, he packed your stuff. Okay? I am going to go play with Laur, now. Stop being lazy, please." With that said, she bounced off of Danny's chest and out of the room, leaving the vampire teen to groan and grumble in peace. Danny chuckled a bit at what she said, 'Nay-Nay'? Well, _that_ didn't take long...

The teen swung his legs over the side of the coffin and scratched the back of his head, ridding away the reminants of sleep. He threw on what he considered his 'regular outfit' now, which consisted of black, baggy Tripp jeans with a neon green trim, a long-sleeved green undershirt, and a black T-shirt to top it off. As something to go with his somewhat gothic attire, he had a number of spiked bracelets and bangles on his arms and a black chocker around his neck.

Danny slowly made his way downstairs, where Katherine was arguing with Zachary over her wardrobe. Danny chuckled and looked over to the others in the room. Ciera was drinking out of a bottle and chatting with Winnie, Laur and Nate were watching Zachary and Katherine with amused expressions. Several bags were near the front door, one for each of the traveling vampires. Danny laughed at the conversation.

"No, Kitten, you are not going outside without clothing." Zachary told the girl firmly. Katherine drew her eyebrows together and looked to Nate.

"But Nay-Nay says I can!" Zachary pinched the bridge of his nose.

"'Nay-Nay' exsists to drive me into madness. His words to you hold no meaning as far as your attire goes, go upstairs and clothe yourself." Zachary gave the girl a look that showed her that he wasn't messing around. Fortunately, Katherine took the message for what it was and tromped upstairs. Nate laughed loudly and Laur giggled, Ciera and Winnie not breaking from their conversaton. Zachary gave the Irish vampire a look of annoyance.

"You just _had_ to provoke her, didn't you?" Nate wiped a tear from his eye and nodded.

"Oh, yea... Ya know I had to, boy-o!" Zachary shook his head, discounting his words, and peeked at his watch.

"Our flight to New York leaves in an hour and a half. We're running out of time to get there, thanks to a certain someone who wouldn't get his lazy a- butt, out of his coffin." Zachary gave Danny a pointed look, but the younger vampire was focused on a different thing that he said.

"Wait, thought we were going to Ireland, then Russia, then the Ghost Zone? When was New York mentioned?" Zachary looked confused for a second, then he realized something.

"Oh, you, Winnie, and Ciera were all asleep. Nate and I had discussed that we would be going to New York to one of the biggest vampire cities, Deyonto. It occured to us that it would be very rude had we not arrived without a gift. Plus, it would also get you a chance to see how similar vampire-life can be to human-life, as far as the cities go." Danny looked at Zachary, expression unreadable. City? Vampire city? Vampires had cities? In New York? He knew that there was a Dumont, New York and he knew that there was a Toronto, New York but he'd never heard of _Deyonto_ before...

"It's not on the human map, Danneth, it is a city that is unknown to humans. You will find that the humans know not of Deyonto, it is underground, but an extremely well-built place. Vampire society, in itself, is not all that different from human society. You'll get an opprotunity to fully understand once we get to Deyonto. Nate, Ciera, and I will go and get the gits that we will bring to the Irish and Russian covens. You and Winnie are going to take Kitten and Laur to look around in the shops. Here." Zachary reached into his coat pocket and pulled out several little coins. They were blood-red but made the little metallic 'ching' noise that any silver coin would make. The edges on each side were decorated in some weird lettering of an odd lauguage. In the center on both sides of the coin were what appeared to be bared fangs that were smiling. They were about as big as dollar coins, as far as heaviness and size went. Danny had never seen these things before. Zachary grinned at Danny's awed reaction to the coins. He placed a number of them in Danny's hands. Katherine then bounced down the stairs, fully clothed and happy again.

"Vampiric currency. There is no paper form, as you know of in human currency, but a number of different sized versions of the coin that you are holding. Each one of those coins is equivelent to four human dollars, and to seven of our coins, called Gludeons. What you'll need to know is that the gludeon is one coin, and is all that we use. Those coins are worth seven gludeons each, there are different ranks of the gludeon coin. The first is one, the second is three, the third is five, the fourth is seven, the next is nine, and so on. This process goes up to 67. There are 33 different levels on the Gludeon, the difference at first being size, they are small and get bigger until the ninth Gludeon. Then they differ in the symbols around the coin, and in the texture of the coin. But until you completely understand, I suggest that you just give these to Winnie. She has, no doubt, dealt with these longer than you." Danny pocketed the Gludeons and turned his attention to Nate, who had cleared his throat.

"Alrigh', I don' see the point in wastin' any more time... Teh Deyonteh!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Well, we got some information... I'm going to get in some backstories in here come the next chapter, when they're all on the plane...**

**Sorry again for the lack of updates laely, my life is going crazy not to mention I have a TON of lines I need to memorize for theatre... -_-**

**Still haven't learned 'em... And I have to by Thursday...**

**WISH ME LUCK! AND GRANT ME FORGIVENESS!**

**As always, my dear readers, review; for it keeps the daymares at bay...**


	23. How DO you know them?

**Why hello there, insufferable little worm-pigs! :D**

**Just kidding! ... Maybe...**

**I am writing this to satiate your every little hearts desire :)**

**Hopefully you get some much needed info, the 411 on these people! :p**

**I'm such a nerd...**

**I'm horribly sorry I haven't been updating... -_-'**

**I was grounded but my awesome grades (HIGH HONORS! WOOT WOOT!) got me un-grounded quicker. And a good family friend died so... yeah... But there is something weird about his death...**

**He was a pastor...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And all the signs right now are pointing to suicide...**

**...**

**Oh, God of Irony... xDDDDDD**

**Life's a temporary state...**

**Oh, God I just realized how much that fits with this story...**

**...And the whole God thing really fits with the whole...**

**...**

**yeah...**

**-_-'**

**I'll let you get reading now... -_-**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It didn't take long to get everyone on the plane with the promise that the night wouldn't last, even in early winter. The two older vampires had made arrangements that all of their large group would be adjacent. Nate, Ciera, and Winnie in one row of seats , Katherine and Laur in another, and finally, Zachary and Danny, who were across from the other five. Laur and Katherine were playing rock-paper-scissors, actually they were arguing over whether or not paper beats rock. Nate was laughing at the two girls and explaining the dynamics of the game while Winnie and Ciera were having a private conversation, as per usual. Winnie seemed to keep to herself with her somber attitude that could bring anyone down, while Ciera only remained silent simply because she felt that she had to; or so she had said. Perhaps it was merely the era in which she was from, maybe women didn't have rights to speech in her time.

Danny laid back in the cobalt seat of the plane, tapping his fingers on the midnight-blue armrest. He ran his tongue across his fangs, careful not to bite down on the soft, pink flesh again. The boy looked over to Zachary, seated next to him and looking out the window, to Nate, and back again. He inhaled an unnecessary breath, it still felt weird not having to breathe, and let it out as he looked at his mentor. Zachary glanced sideways at his fledgling and raised an eyebrow.

"Very subtle, Danneth." The elder vampire commented before turning back to the window. Danny chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, a habit that had carried over from his humanity to his new 'life'. Danny stopped himself from biting his lip, as he was about to do, and mentally scolded himself.

"Well, Zachary... I was sort of wondering, like, how you know Nate, Ciera, Winnie, and Laur..." Zachary now gave Danny his full attention as he contemplated a way to answer the question. When he setttled on a way, he got a distant, almost misty, look in his eyes. It was almost as if he were reliving what he was telling...

"Well, I don't quite know Winnie or Laur all that well yet... But I've known Nate for a good majority of my after-life... Sometimes even I forget that I was as young as you as far as experience in the vampiric world. I was alone and I was brand new to everything. The enhanced sight, sounds, _everything_. I remember, albeit vaguely, feeling lost. Not having anywhere to go because I'd run away from my home, not that they'd accept me anyways because I was a freak. Not even I knew what I was at the time..."

_A solitary boy sat propped up against a tree, arms wrapped tightly around his knees which were pulled up to his chest. A steady flow of silent tears made his way out of his crimson eyes, once a deep amber. He didn't understand why he felt urges to hurt people, why he wanted to drink their blood, he didn't know why his face was so different than the one he had seen before in the mirror, he had no idea that he was a newly-turned vampire._

_He didn't know how long he sat like that, he didn't really care at that point in time anyways. He buried his face between his knees and let out a few soft sobs. He had no one. He didn't have anyone to turn to and he didn't have anywhere to go._

_He was lost._

"Well, I didn't really guess that one day, as I was wallowing in self-pity, I would meet Nathaniel McManus..."

_The boy rubbed his arms again, but he wasn't cold. He could never be cold again, he couldn't even feel his pulse anymore. He was a walking corpse._

"I remember hearing some strange noises. I could clearly remember thinkning 'what in hell?'. The one who said first impressions were important, well, they were off by a long shot in this case."

_Strange rustling and cracking noises met the young vampire's ears. He cocked his head to the side, previous depression disgarded, as confusion made way into his head. What else could the boy do but investigate the peculiar sounds. He stepped forward, slowly at first, but as the sounds grew closer, clearer, and louder, the boy broke into a speed walk. He tried his best not to be heard as he peered into the bushes, behind which was the source of the odd noises._

Zachary chuckled and paused while he composed himself.

"He was drunk, of course. Not that I had paid much mind to it, I was used to town drunks coming in and requesting swords and battle gear for all sorts of strange reasons..."

_The vampire looked on the scene and found that the sounds had been an Irish man, who was dancing on leaves and singing drunkedly. The tune that escaped his mouth could hardly be considered an actual song or melody, but the man seemed to be having fun with it. The man stopped singing and just started stumbling while speaking to the heavens. In other words, he was on a drunken rant._

_"Wher'? Oh! Thass ri'! Yeh thou' yeh'd take tha' wheel off me barro'? Aw, nah... Nah ess jus' noth'n. Iss been missin' fer days now... An' tha'... __**hic **__... Tha' wen' an' roll off me barrow. Iss sadd'nen..." The boy chuckled at the man who was talking nonsense. The drunk immediately snapped his head in the boy's direction with a groggy and confused expression on his face._

_"Who're yeh? Eh? I'm nah drunk, if thass what yehr thinkin'!" The boy didn't just think, no, he __**knew**__ that this man was __**very**__ drunk. But he nodded and played along, he obviously knew how to deal with drunkards._

_"My name is Zachary. And of course you're not drunk, I think I could tell. However, you look a bit... overexerted... Perhaps you could follow me and you can... recooperate?" Zachary spoke in a soft but firm tone, he was quite used to manipulating those whose senses are dulled. The man blinked before agreeing and following Zachary to the small abandoned building that he'd made his home._

_Upon arrival, Nate simply looked around, as though just realizing that he'd been walking out of the woods. Zachary shyly looked to the floor._

_"It's not all that great. I just found it and it looked like it'd been abandoned for years and I haven't really ran a rag through it yet-" Zachary was surprised to see that the man only grunted in what seemed like approval before falling face first on the stone floor, asleep._

"After he woke up, he asked me my story and told me his. He was born in the heart of Ireland, trained from a very young age to be the best of all warriors in his tribe. And if you think I'm old, Nate was born somewhere around 1170 AD; meaning that he would be over 700 years old, and that was a century ago. Anyways, when he was twenty, he found that a vampire -I'm assuming that this is one of the first of several famous Elder Vampirian attacks on Irish Warriors that Nate immediately put a halt to- had killed his young wife. Not too long afterwards, the vampire had his eyes on Nate; the murder of his wife merely being a warning. Even as a human, Nate was quite powerful and managed to kill the vampire by bludeoning him hard in the head. However, Nate was fatally wounded and killed by the battle. Fortunately, venom from the vampire that had attacked him was in his veins at the time. He was buried next to his wife by the members of his tribe while the change was taking place. He woke about a week later, weak and terrified. For the a good majority of his first century as a vampire, he traveled the areas of Ireland, England, and Scotland. After he met me and we had parted our ways in search of our own destinies, Ciera was his first actual addition to his coven during World War II. She was new to being in battles, new to being treated as an actual person, more like it. Naturally, she was left to die on the battlefield. Nate took her underneath his wing by giving her an option to become immortal. After Ciera was Laur, she was terminally ill, afflicted with a horrible case of Spanish Influenza. Her mother had already died from the disease and it was highly unlikely that she would live through it. Nate gave her the option as well. As for Winnie, I have never had the pleasure of meeting her, but she does seem to be close with Ciera. Nate and I have kept in touch over the years, but I hadn't heard from him recently; obviously because he'd wanted to talk to me face-to-face and took a hard time finding and following my well-covered tracks." Danny's jaw had dropped somewherein Zachary's story.

"Nate's over 800 years old?" Zachary blinked before laughing loudly.

"It figures you would only hear that portion of the story, Danneth... Oh, if you look, we're almost there. Just the right amount of time to get into Deyonto before daybreak. Are you ready to see one of the most famous vampire cities, Danneth?"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Oh. My. Glob.**

**That. Hurt. My. Spinal Cord.**

**-m-**

**I hope you are satisfied, now that I've broken my back... -_-**


	24. In Amity Park

**I want to say "I'm extremely sorry...", but I don't think that quite covers it... *scratches the back of neck uneasily***

**In my defense, I had my appendix taken out. And **_**THANK YOU**___**for all of those who have wished me well! :D In fact, a friend of mine, hopeistheway, wrote me a fic! :D It's called: What's wrong with me?**

**We decided to make Danny suffer along with me! LOVE YA, DAN! ;D lol**

**ANYWAY!**

**Here's a chapter that peeks in on the inside of Amity. :p**

**I think this is going to be a little depressing... I don't know...**

**I felt like I need to take the time to remind people that this WHOLE story is a dedication to mah AWESOME friend and EPIC vampire-mastah, **_**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR**_**! ... You should give mah friend a hug! :D (really don't, you'd end up in an alley like Danny... only you wouldn't be a vampire... -_-")**

**And for those of you who like being in here, you'll be glad to know that:**

**I NEED SOME ALLY CHARACTERS!**

**Irish Coven - One main character, perhaps a couple not so important ones as well...**

**Russian Coven - Same as Irish Coven**

**Ghost Zone - I've got an idea for one ghost, but I need two others**

**FIRST PEOPLE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION(s) AT THE BOTTOM IN A REVIEW GET THEIR PLACE!**

**You have this chapter and the next chapter to wait before I need everyone in. In the 25th chapter, we'll be going to Ireland.**

**See you at the bottom!**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Maddie held the picture of a blue-eyed raven close to her heart. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his time. Why couldn't it have taken her instead? She laid on her bed, her pillowcase soaked with her tears and his picture over her broken heart. She knew that Jazz wasn't doing much better, Maddie could sometimes hear her in the middle of the night, crying for her little brother. Jazz had loved him so much.

They had long since lost count of the time that had gone by since Danny's passing. Days... Weeks... Months... They wouldn't be any wiser. The neon sign that had once blazed in the sky and topped off their house was gone. Jack had taken it down because they weren't a whole anymore. They weren't the full Fenton family. One had left forever. The OP Center was gone too, as was the lab. Any and all evidence that they had once hunted ghosts had been erased.

They didn't see the need to hunt ghosts anymore. There was no point. They didn't have the fire in their hearts like they used to have. Hunting ghosts was useless. They hadn't killed Danny.

Vampires did.

One living member of the Fenton family wasn't crying. Jack. Since the burial, the man had barely spoken two words. He nearly never came out of the basement. It wasn't a laboratory anymore. It was a training room. Scythes, garlic, holy water, knives, swords, maces, crosses, stakes, and more painful objects adorned the cold steel walls. In the corner was a small table with burning candles, that were replaced often, and roses surrounding a framed picture of a smiling boy. He looked around fifteen or sixteen and had a charming white smile. That boy was there to remind Jack, whenever he needed motivation, what he was fighting for.

Danny.

The man had become completely obsessed in building the facility that he had now. The place had become a battle ground, not a room. Jack would spend hours taking out his misery and pain on excercising and practicing the handle at weaponry.

He wouldn't cry.

He wouldn't mourn in the typical way.

He would have vengence.

He would kill them all for Danny.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Edward Lancer watched the trains as they circled the small obstacles that he'd placed in their path. He'd graded all of his papers and even come up with the lesson plans for the next two months. He needed his work to keep his mind off of a certain student.

He'd seen potential in him. He'd wanted to learn, and seemed eager for the task of work. Daniel had indeed produced marvelous literary pieces when he was with him. Was...

Lancer gulped and dropped two Alka-Seltzer tablets into a glass of water. He felt nauseous and just plain ill. He couldn't imagine that he would no longer be sitting in the classroom with his half-assed excuses to get out of class for reasons unspecified. No more tardy half-finished homeworks or passed notes between his two friends. No more death glares given to the more popular teens in class or falling asleep at random intervals. No more of his deadpanned humor to liven up the classroom, if not just slightly. No more Daniel.

The middle-aged teacher had never had a previous student die, let alone while they were still under his teachings. The thought of his student wasting away in a casket gave him acid reflux and it made him shiver. He had gone to the funeral and paid his respects but he had felt numb. He was being crushed by the guilt of their final conversation. If only he had known that it would be the last time he would ever speak to him...

He'd scolded him on his poor work ethic and lack of participation in class. He had rhetorically asked him again and again why he couldn't be a good student like his sister. Lancer had showed the boy nothing but pure disappointment. And that was just on the day that the boy had died. He kept thinking about all of the times he had lectured him before, and all of the times that he could've helped Danny but didn't. He knew about the bullying that was going on, yet he always took the side of the offense, rather than the victim. He was regretting it all, to the point where he felt sick to his stomach.

Lately he had been seeing a white marble statue of Daniel in his dreams. The statue was crying blood. Sometimes in his dreams the dead boy would walk up to him as he decayed and apologized to him. The boy had gripped Lancer's shirt and apologized before rotting away and turning into a skeleton. And then dust.

He never thought that... He couldn't imagine... Never would he have dreamed...

Daniel was gone. By whose hands, it remained unknown. Whoever had done the job was obviously skilled, no DNA was at the crime scene; not even on the corpse of the teen. No footprints or weapons, no nothing. Lancer knew that the police were no closer to finding a lead than _he_ was; a balding, overweight, middle-aged teacher of high schoolers.

It just wasn't fair.

He had seen many students at the teen's funeral and burial, paying their respects to their fellow classmate. Dash Baxter, one of the students that had bullied the teen harshly, broke down into tears, apologizing over and over again. He actually had to be carted out of the parlor because he was causing excess grief for the close friends and family of the deceased boy. Paulina Sanchez, a girl that the teen, like many others, had lusted over, had cried for him and laid a pink flower on his casket. Valerie Grey, who had dated Daniel for a brief period of time, had donned a black headband for the occasion and, to date, she has yet to take it off. Lancer didn't even want to linger on the reactions of his closest friends and sister, it would just make the nightmares he was recieving more prominent, and make his indigestion worse.

Edward swallowed the seltzer water and cracked his back before turning off the train set that had once amused him. It was time for another night full of haunted dreams of his deceased student.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vladimir Masters. Debonair billionaire bacholor, owner and proprietor of several large buissinesses, and the last halfa in existence.

The only one.

The man sat in a large leather chair, twirling a pen between his index and middle finger while wind and rain made noises on the windows. The billionaire had finished the most recent and quickly piling-up work, which was a bad thing because now he was left to his thoughts, which had not been pretty, as of late. There was much pressure placed on him as the mayor of Amity Park because of the recent murder of Daniel Fenton, a boy known to others as his nephew. So many unanswerable questions simply left the man speechless. Little did they know that he was turning the Ghost Zone upside-down looking for anything, particularly for the dead boy in question. Plasmius had much influence over the residents of the Ghost Zone, but he had yet to find out anything that may be pertaining to the death of his nephew. It was much like what was happening so far in the Human World, no answers. It was driving the man further into insanity.

Vlad Masters never cried. It was something that he used to be able to pride himself on. But that statement was no longer able to be considered truth, he had cried a lot these past few weeks. Not anywhere near public, of course, but when he was alone and recounting all of his and Daniel's previous battles he would think about how proud that boy had made him. How much that Daniel's personality, experiences, and troubles so perfectly matched his own. Had he only known... Had_ anyone _known... The thought of the poor child lying alone in an alley made anger, fear, confusion, confliction, guilt, sorrow, regret, and depression churn uneasily in his stomach.

Vlad sighed aloud and shook his head, as if to rid himself of his wandering thoughts. Perhaps it was time again to search the Ghost Zone... The man stood and brushed himself off, and was preparing to invisibly leave for the Fenton portal when a large ringing sound echoed throughout City Hall, where he had taken residence in, being the mayor. The billionaire cocked his head to the side, wearing an expression of honest confusion. He had no idea who could be upon his door at this hour of the night. Out of curiosity, Vlad went and opened the door to reveal a decent-sized man, although his size was in muscle, not fat, with auburn hair and a long trenchcoat. He nodded to Vlad, who bowed his head in respect and stepped aside to let the man in, out of the stormy weather. The strange man muttered his thanks before carefully stepping in, so as not to get mud from his combat boots onto the floor. Before Vlad could ask him any questions, the man explained himself.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you at such an hour but I do have liable reason." The man took off the glove on his right hand before offering it to Vlad, who took it and shared a firm handshake with the man. "My name is Jordan, but most call me Slade. My profession is unorthodox, most would say, but I am quite open minded. Tell me, sir, do you believe in the paranormal?" Vlad could've laughed out loud but, thankfully, he restrained himself from doing so, in favor of simply answering the man's question like a gentleman.

"Actually, I do. In fact, I took a college course on the Paranormal Sciences, specifically ghosts." 'Slade' nodded his head with a grin and Vlad became a bit suspicious of the man's intentions.

"That is good because I need to tell you about something pressing. I've heard about your nephew and I give you my deepest apologies, but I know what killed him." Vlad's eyes widened at this and his throat immendiately felt dry. He knew...? He knew what happened? They could find who or whatever was responsible for killing his little badger? He swallowed and pulled himself together, looking at him that silently, yet with dignity, plead for information. The man adopted the gravest of expressions and voices when he gave the half-ghost, with utter seriousness, the explaination he ha been waiting for that was only one word long.

"Vampires."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sam aimed another kick towards the strong metal sheet that had a painted target on it. She had spent a good deal of her time in the Slayer Society training room, waiting for an opprotunity for vengence. Tucker spent time with her, but rather than physical combat, he looked up every book, website, and guide for methods on vampire-slaying and was becoming rather good at picking out myths from truths. Currently, Sam was exercising the muscular strength, and endurance, of her lower body while Tucker was quizzing himself mentally on the ins and outs of hand-to-hand with a vampire, all the while being able to carry out a conversation. Neither of them thought very highly of the leader of the Slayer Society or how the meetings were spent, but they agreed with the views they had on vampires.

They hated them.

And that was to put it lightly.

"I... can't wait... until... we find...a vampire." Sam huffed while smacking the bag with her fists, now alternating between upper and lower body strength and practicing overall muscular endurance. Tucker, too immersed in his study, only nodded in approval of her statement and muttered an 'uh-huh'. Sam didn't care about his lack of participation in the conversation, she was beyond anyone's reach right now anyway.

"And... when... I find... that... son of a bitch... that killed... my... best friend..." She delivered a hefty punch and kick to the bag suspended from the ceiling, grunting ferociously as the chain snapped and the bag fell to the floor.

Tucker grinned in a somewhat evil way at that.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**OKAY! QUESTION TIME! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

_1.) Why is Zachary a Vampire Master and not a Fledgling like Danny and Katherine?_

_2.) Who is Nathaniel McManus? (simple descriptions are quite acceptable)_

_3.) Where are the vampires all headed to in the next chapter?_

**Alright! :)**

**YOU CAN WIN MORE THAN ONCE! ANYONE WHO IS ALREADY A MEMBER OF THIS STORY CAN HAVE ANOTHER PLACE IF THERE IS A LACK OF PARTICIPATION (hopefully there isn't and we won't HAVE to do that... -_-')! JUST TRY! :D :D :D**


	25. Arrival

**I just ate a fruit roll-up. Spongebob themed.**

**Just figured you should know. ;D**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Over two hundred passengers on the early evening flight to New York, seven of these passengers were vampires. Did that cross their minds? Nope. The sun was peeking golden in the distance, which made the vampires' skin prickle uncomfortably, but otherwise caused them mimimal damage.

Katherine and Laur both shrieked once they got off the plane first, running around and examining everything a thousand times. Zachary arched an eyebrow as he came off second, but was unsurprised because they _had_ been on a plane for several hours and the more energy they burned off, the better. Nate and Ciera walked off of the plane next, Nate gulping down a bottle of 'spiked juice' (Blood Wine) and Ciera rolling her eyes but grinning. Danny and Winnie were chatting about the idiocy of some of the passengers that were also on board.

"And the dude with the mullet?" Danny asked Winnie, amused. Winnie chuckled and sighed.

"Ick. That would be the eighties. Just, no." Danny laughed when Winnie shuddered, imagining the thought. Danny had broken the ice with Winnie and had officially achieved his goal of getting her to speak, even if it was just the small chatter they were at now. At least it was something.

"Alrigh', alrigh'... Gether roun', gether roun'. Now, we're gonna hafta git inter the undergroun' teh get teh Deyonteh, bu' with all these humans roun' it's gonna be har'. Yeh got teh folleh me an' Zach. We know what we're doin'." Nate gave them an expected speech, and after that, Zachrayt gave them all the much-anticipated safety speel, which mostly consisted of 'no running off' and 'stay with your group elder'. Yawn.

After the speeches given to them, mostly for the sake of Laur and Katherine, the vampires began weaving their way through the massive crowd of people. Danny had to keep his 'V8' bottle glued to mouth to prevent himself from lashing out. They all smelled so _delicious_. The thought disgusted him thoroughly, reminding him of how much he missed his humanity- or half-humanity, more like it. He shook his head as horrible images flashed through it.

Finally, for Danny at least, the vampires found themselves sepatated from the humans as they faced an old, dirty door that, seemingly, led to a cellar beneath it. Nate reached out and pulled the cellar door open and stepped inside, gesturing others to follow his lead and do the same. Zachary and Ciera did so without hesitation. Winnie shortly followed with Laur. Danny was about to walk forward when something grabbed at his leg. Whipping his head down, he saw Katherine clutching onto him, her red eyes wide and afraid. Danny grinned and took her hand, squeezing it while giving her a reassuring smile, to comfort the scared redhead. This worked to an extent. She kept her head low as they went into the dank cellar. Or at least, they thought it was going to be dank. It led to a grandoise stone hall with pillars and arches holding it high. On the wall were torches that made their path well-lit, but in a manner that it would not harm them. They could see on the far end of the hall was a fine, hand-carved, redwood door. It was huge and could easily fit any dragon from the kingdom of Aragon. Danny mouthed a soft 'wow' at the massive hallway and Katherine let go of his hand, in favor of exploring the vast room. Nate grinned at the awestruck look on Danny's face.

"Yeh think this' good? Nah. Yeh ain't seen nuth'n yet! We ain't ev'n _in_ Deyonteh yet!" Danny's jaw dropped. He couldn't even imagine what was awaiting them behind that massive door. A rush of excitement went through him when they were at the enterance of Deyonto.

Zachary quickly counted heads while gripping the handle with his long, slender fingers.

"We are all here, correct? Good. We all clear on where we are going? Yes? Wonderful. Then without further hesitation, I present to you... The Underground City of Deyonto."

With a flourish, Zachary swung open the massive door.

What Danny saw made him gasp.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Okay, this was just mean... Anyway I'm sorry for not updating in so long... I'm lazy. That's really all I can say. I'll try to get the ACTUAL Deyonto chapter out ASAP but I'm just MEGA busy with the holidays. MY BABY COUSIN JUST TURNED ONE TODAY! :D :D :D :D**

**Alright, I know you've had enough of me... I'll be leaving now... *dodges flaming arrow***


	26. Deyonto

**Guess who's back... back again... guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.**

**MEEE! :D**

**I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS! WOO HOO! YEAH!**

**Hem hem...**

**Sooo... There's gonna be a few changes to the format, I guess. As far as the line breaks go, anyways. As always my little meat-pigs, READ AND REVIEW!**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

While Danny stood in awe, the rest of the vampires merely walked through the entrance to Deyonto as though it were nothing special. Through the door was a long cobblestone road that wound around large buildings with various titles that glowed somewhat brightly in the less-than-normal lighting. It appeared that the streetlamps that were placed on each corner were only there for decoration because they all seemed to be off. Large brick and stone buildings lined the main street, from where he stood, Danny could see: a candy store (named Suckers' Sweets), a bar (Greg's Grog), a toy store (Timeless Trinkets), and a 'food market' (Bertha's Blood Bank).

It took about three seconds (which is a pretty long pause for a vampire) for Danny to realize that Zachary, Nate, and Ciera had separated from the group and were headed down the road to run their errands while Winnie was walking toward Suckers' Sweets with Katherine and Laur. The teen blinked and followed, still marveling at the vampire city.

It seemed that very few vampires were actually up and about, but it was to be expected because it was daylight. Danny was grateful for this because, in all honesty, he never liked big crowds of people. There were a few vampires that browsed through the stores and walked the streets but they mostly just stuck to themselves and their groups. One thing Danny noticed about the vampires was that they seemed to try to avoid the gaze of other vampires, almost as if they were afraid...

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Being in Suckers' Sweets for about a millisecond, and Danny had already deduced that vampire munchies and candy were _far_ different from the human candies that he'd known all his life. There were a few similarities but not that many. They had Sucker-Suckers, which were a vampire version of a lollipop. There were vAMP drinks, which were energy drinks. And, Katherine's favorite, Blood Candies. The store had the perfect slogan that made Danny laugh; "We have everything for your sweet-fang needs!", Winnie only shook her head as if unamused but Danny saw the smirk on her face. Katherine and Laur ran through the store, using the weird little coins to buy sweets. Danny bought himself a vAMP and sampled it. He tasted blood along with other ingredients that made his tongue fizzle. It was different that human energy drinks but by no means was it not as good, it was actually a good deal better, or so Danny thought.

After being in the sweets store, the four explored Timeless Trinkets, finding that they had toys from 'The Good 'Ol Days', which were the early ninteen-hundreds. Danny had bought a Jacobs Ladder, grinning all the while.

The vampires explored the other shops on the street, but never strayed from Main, on the orders of their Masters. Danny found that nearly every product, and all edible products, contained blood. Sometimes the blood was from animals but most of the time it was from hospitals and blood banks, human blood. Danny found out that his tastes were more towards O-Negative, while Katherine enjoyed AB-Positive. It was weird, kind of like having a favorite food but it wasn't food. It was blood.

Danny shook his head to rid himself of momentary self-loathing and guilt and turned his head to Winnie, who was lethargically watching Katherine and Laur play with red marbles on the sidewalk. Danny spoke up.

"Um... What do you think is taking them so long?" Winnie turned her head and looked at him as though just realizing that he was there.

"Well they are getting Blood Wine, aren't they? The place is most likely swarming with a crowd, Blood Wine is very popular at this time of year with the festivities and all. Christmas is in only about a month and a half." Danny's eyes widened. He was definitely not expecting that. Does he ever pay attention? _'I need a calender...' _Danny thought while face-palming.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

About five minutes of useless time later, the other portion of the vampire group returned. Zachary was carrying the alcoholic beverages for obvious reasons, Nate was grinning at Zachary like a maniac, and Ciera was as silent as ever. Katherine had stolen a few sips of Danny's vAMP when he wasn't looking so now she was tied up and flung over Danny's shoulder, giggling much more insanely and rapidly than usual.

Nobody asked any questions.

Winnie and Laur were packing up after a rather involved game of chess with red and black pieces rather than the standard white and black. Danny had discovered that the little blonde could act much more mellowed when she wanted to, which was a possible hint at her actual age. Zachary cleared his throat rather loudly, jumping Danny and effectively shattering his thoughts.

"We are going to spend the night here in Deyonto because the flight took a bit longer than expected. I don't really think we want to disintegrate on the plane and prove human theories of spontaneous combustion, now, do we? Right, come on. It's just down Axemoore Avenue." The vampire directed while gesturing to a random street.

Danny couldn't get enough of the beautiful city. No dingy corners or filthy alleys. Everything was pristine and Victorian-Styled with the stone streets. And the cars appeared to be either horse-drawn or old-fashioned buggies. The buildings themselves seemed to made of either brick, stone, or wood. They were primitive compared to the large metal buildings that Danny was used to seeing around the large cities near Amity Park.

Needless to say, the whole place was pretty epic.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**I figured I'd throw you guys a bone. ;D**

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! SORRY I DIDN'T GET AROUND TO COMING UP WITH A CHRISTMAS FIC! OH WELL, MAYBE ON NEW YEARS...**


	27. Ireland pt 1

**Thanks. Just thanks. Reading the reviews that I got brought the biggest smile on my face. I suggest that we would like to stop wallowing in my pity and get back to the story? OH! I GOT A BUTTON AT HOT TOPIC TODAY! IT SAYS: I had my soul removed to make room for all of this sarcasm. xD**

**Admit it. You love it.**

**(the rest of the introduction is a blast from the past... I wrote this FOREVER ago...)**

**I just sat on my bed, in a daze, and WATCHED THE FUCKING CLOCK! DO YOU KNOW HOW PATHETIC THAT IS? D:c**

**Great. The Krabby will now be taunted in your reviews... THAT I KNOW YOU WILL ADD ATER READING THIS CHAPTER? *points to readers, who are desperately clutching to their notebooks in fear***

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

"So this is the Irish coven?" Danny looked over to the two vampire masters with a questioning gaze. Currently, our vampires were in an alley between a casino and a bank. Wonderful combination in Ireland. Everyone was simply staring at a large brick wall. Nate looked over at Danny and grinned cheekily, making him appear thirteen, not three thousand.

"Oh, yeh jus' wai'. Yehr in fer a big welcome." The Irishman promised while taking out a silver dagger. He pointed the dagger at the wall before drawing his hand back and flinging it so that it hit the center of the brick in the center of the wall, dead on. **(there goes my punning again xD)**

What happened next was pretty trippy. The dagger was _pulled into the wall_, seemingly be no one. Then it started to shake violently. The wall then burst open.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

The woman was obviously human, the covens could _smell_ that. She had short light brown hair and deep hazel eyes, clad in a simple T-Shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She appeared to be in her mid to late twenties and wasn't the... 'thinnest' of women. However not the heftiest and _certainly_ not fat. Danny plugged his nose and covered his mouth, his fangs elongating to their full size.

"Mmmph!" He looked to Zachary, who shot him a pleading look. The woman grinned awkwardly.

"New vamp're? Sorry. I probableh smell delic'ous. Don' worry teh say so, I get it all the time. I bet I smell like choc'late. I eat enough tha' it was boun' to get into my bloodstre'm somehow, OH! Where are me manners? I'm Ginny! Ginny Drake! It's a pleasure to meet yeh all! I was told that an 'old drinking pal' was making his way back home? Lemme take a wild guess-Ah! Yooou!" The woman, Ginny, pointed at Nate, who smiled-the corners of his eyes crinkling-and nodded.

"Yehr a smart lass and," He stepped forward and kissed her hand, "I thank yeh fer the warm intre-ductin'." Winnie stuck her finger down her throat, making a gagging noise while Ciera, Laur, and even Zachary laughed. Danny was still trying to cope at being so close to a human when not having a drink or bite to eat in ages. **(OH YEAH BABY! THE PUNS ARE BACK- FULL FORCE! :D) **Katherine merely approached the woman, Danny marveling all the while, and said with her usual childish charm:

"Woah lady, you talk a lot. And it's like Nay-Nay. Are you married?" Ginny and Nate both exploded with laughter.

"Oh me stars!" Ginny exclaimed while clutching her bosom, "I can' wait fer yeh teh meet tha res' of tha cov'n! OH! Tha' remin's me! We best be off now! They be anxious teh be meetin' yeh. Righ'. This way!"

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**I have to leave things right here because I'm not supposed to be on the internet after nine but I promised a friend that I'd have this chappie up by tonight... It was sort of a deal slash bribery slash story trade thing. LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**o3o MUAH!**


	28. Ireland pt 2

**Oh gods... I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to... I just... *hangs head* … Yeah, I got no excuse for being this late on an update, guys. I dunno. I'm sorry. SOO SOO SORRY! D:**

**Hopefully this will make up for it... *crosses fingers* OH! And as a heads-up, I HAVE A MUSE! :D My witty, sarcastic Danny Muse! :D You may have seen him on a PM session or a review but it is official that he is my muse. I captured him and forced-er, I mean _persuaded_ him to take part in my Delicious actions (namely, killing him and torturing him... just making him miserable all around) and he's a bit bitter at me for it... Hence the sarcasm.**

**Danny Muse: Don't leave out the simply marvelous fact that I am on a leash with handcuffs behind my back.**

**Krabby: I was just getting to that! :D**

**Danny: … Whatever. I think that we should, you know, be getting on with the story... Oh, by the way, in case she forgets anyone who has a character in the Irish coven- Just message her and she'll grovel before going and making a new chapter with aforementioned OC.**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

"Ye be speakin' o' dark times, Nate..." One of the many Irishmen in the extremely large coven spoke up while taking a swig off of a bottle of Blood Wine. There was an 'aye' from another member somewhere along the vast mahogany table. Nate bobbed his head in agreement before downing the last of another bottle of the vampiric version of human alcohol. Everyone that was important was seated at the table- Zachary, Nate, Ciera, and majority of the Irish vampire masters. Danny and Winnie were leaning against the wall while Katherine and Laur played quietly with their red marbles. Another teen was a ways away, wearing dark jeans and a large purple and black sweatshirt. He had a hat on that hid a lot of his face from view. From what Danny could tell, he was of Asian decent and therefore had a more almond-shape to his red eyes, when Danny tilted his head o get a better look at the teen, he whipped around to look at his spier. Danny immediately turned back to the group. Winnie whispered an amused ans sarcastic "nice" in his ear, to which Danny just shoved her arm with a grin. Suddenly a woman with long deep brown hair stood and pounded her fist on the table.

"GODDAMN! That bastard! I can' believe this! We're in a war now! AGAINST THE COUNCIL, NO LESS! An' what t' HELL-?" The woman's ranting was cut off by a gentle tug on her sleeve. Danny took in the very angry vampiress' appearance: punk/rocker clothing that was mainly black, accented only by the bright lime color that she wore. Danny grinned at her wonderful color selection. The woman turned to who pulled on her sleeve and sighed through her nostrils, plopping down unhappily into her seat. Danny turned his gaze to the woman sitting directly next to her, a tall woman with obsidian hair that appeared to be about down to her thighs. Oddly, she was wearing a deep purple tee... with bright canary yellow skinny jeans that burned his eyes. She had a calm expression as she looked at the other woman, as though trying to have a mental conversation- oh duh. They probably were.

"'M tellin' yeh, the he's gonna be here with'n the month. 'N when he does... all hell's gonna break loose." Nate adopted a very far off look in his eyes, almost as if seeing the pain-stricken future that undoubtedly lie ahead. Zachary cleared his throat, getting attention from the group.

"Nathaniel is right. However, I don't see the need to war with the council. Just-"

"_No._" Ciera spoke up, a silent wave fell across the room. Ciera never spoke. "Zachary, you have told us of your plan. We will _not_ allow Nate to destroy you, we will _not_ allow you to sacrifice yourself because of _Tarok_. And most _certainly_ we will _not _step down from a battle because we fear of the loss that will accompany it. It is a risk we will take. Tarok has overstepped his boundaries. He has been doing this for far too long and _it is time or him to be stopped!_" Her words reeked of ferocity, which surprised everyone further. The leader of the Irish coven (who was over 5,000 year old, Danny found out), Oengus, stood up, gathering the attentions of the entire group. He nodded before speaking in a vast voice that resonated with power.

"C'era, though naive in ot'er places, yehr right. An' I ain't gonna take this any longer. We all knew the day would come, when we'd battle the council... We'd best be gett'n our armies a mass'd. Preparin' fer a long battle," the man paused to give everyone in the room a dead serious look before his heavily scarred face broke into a goofy grin, "But for now, we drink in celebration of the return of our friend!" Oengus raised his large mug that was full to the brim with Blood Wine and boomed out: "Nathaniel McManus and the Coven of Crow!" The entire crowds demeanor changed with that simple speech. It wasn't long before the band in the room stated to play the tunes of Old Ireland. Not too long after that, ¾ of the room was full of drunken slurs and cussing. Even Zachary had shared a half-drunk dance and kiss with Ginny the Human girl, who was a tad spiked as well. Danny had also had a few sips on the potent vampire beverage... Than a few more sips... And maybe a few more cups after that. Nothing mattered at this point, because there is always calm before the storm. There will always be one point of happiness before the depression of war truly sinks in. And if there's one place that you can spill a million secrets and get drunk off your ass, it's Ireland.


	29. Ability Explanation

** Hey! Guys, I am really sorry about the lack of updates, my dad is re-marrying (hem hem... again) and I've been working out like CRAZY! I spend a lot of time at my gym and when I'm not there, I'm out preparing for birthday parties, bridal showers, and exams. OH! And just saying... my birthday is on the sixth of May... Y'know... Just sayin'...**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

"Yeah, I'm only part Asian, which is why my eyes are sort-of almond-shaped. I get that from my late mother, the rest of me is primarily Italian and Canadian. My dad gave me that- hence my name, Rastelli. We were visiting Ireland when I was..." The Ireland coven teen stopped suddenly when telling them his life story. The boy,whose name was Alex, twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor.

"Well, I sort of... Gave up my life. I was so enthralled by the idea of becoming a vampire and just... So... Beyond this life. I wanted to be done with my mortal life, to put it all behind me, so I agreed to becoming a vampire. Now that I think about it, I suppose that it was kind of selfish to just give up my life like that when there are others out there that _fight_ to live... Oh well, point is, I am here now. I'll be helping you all along with your training, as well!"

Danny, who until now wasn't really paying much attention (more intent on willing away a headache that came with his first hangover), immediately perked up at the mention of 'training'. While he had figured out a good deal of his abilities on his own, Danny was still quite eager to learn the capabilities of his vampiric form. Although it was rarely used, Danny had fully mastered telepathy, practicing every now and again by having mental conversations with Zachary, once even making him jump in surprise. Trying to tap into his flight abilities that he used to have, Danny had found that he could levitate very high- granted, it wasn't flying but it was better than nothing! It was unavoidable to know that he held the rare allure ability that practically every mortal drooled over. Not to mention the enhanced natural abilities, like his ninja jumping skills. Another thing that Danny noticed was that he couldn't produce ice with his hands like he used to be able to. He could feel that the cyrokinetic energy was _there, _manipulating the energy, however, was an entirely different story. Each time he tried, he was met with failure. Somewhere along the line he had informed Zachary of this oddity (well, at least to _him_ it was odd) but Zachary, at the time, had offered up no help as to what he needed to do to retrieve his abilities- instead opting to explain in detail _why _his powers weren't working correctly. And also going off topic and explaining about things that, while he knew he would be needing to know in the future, he didn't really care about at the time. The elder vampire master merely scratched at his chin and shrugged.

"Most likely, Danneth, it's because of your new form. Vampires and ghosts aren't compatible in nature, which is why your ghost half was mutated into different _vampiric _abilities. Unfortunately, I do not have an affinity for any specific element, therefore, it would be extremely counter-productive for me to try and train you in the use of these abilities. Have you noticed Katherine's blush? It is unheard of that a vampire would have rosy cheeks- it's unnatural. I realized somewhere in my five years with her that sometimes she would feel very warm to the touch, almost as if she had retained her mortality. I would puzzle over this many a morning before I finally realized that she had unstable pyrokinetic energy rushing through her. Right now, she is a prime example of a volcano. While you, are very much the same, with the opposite element. Neither of you would have untrained energy if it were up to me."

While he knew that he had many abilities that most vampires don't have figured out already, he also knew that he still had much more to learn, he could feel the raw, untapped energy that practically surged through his veins- yes, indeed, he had much to figure out about his new form and he couldn't wait to begin this training where Nate undoubtedly received a lot of his, in Ireland.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**Ugh, I'm sorry again that this crap is crappy and short... I'm just RUNNING AROUND IN FREAKING CIRCLES! DX**

**Ah well, wish me luck surviving through my finals.**


	30. Training pt 1

**Hello my little Lovelings! :3 Didst thou havest a fair evenings rest? ….. Ugh, I just read a play the other day in my Performing Arts class, of course I am stuck speaking in Shakespearean speech! DX**

**Ah well, I am _trying _to give you guys more chapters. I am ABSOLUTELY POSTIVE that when the summer comes I will have A LOT more time to update and possibly finish this story! :)**

**Regardless of future plans, I hope you enjoy the newest installment of (drumroll, please?)... _Fledgling_**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

_Back straight, feet shoulder-length apart, clenched fists, curled toes, and-_

"GAH!" Danny tried for the third time to get into the correct ready-position to transform. Once again, he had lost his balance as soon as he curled up his toes, and for the fifteen _billionth _time, he had slipped and ended up falling on his ass.

Alex had been teaching him how to reach inside himself to test whether or not he had the ability to change into different animals. Right now Danny was trying to test to see if he could morph into one of the most well-connected animal to the vampire realm: the Vampire Bat. It was supposed to be one of the few very simple animals to change into- that is, if you had the ability to do so. From what Danny could tell so far, he did not have that special gift. Alex sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hm, it's odd. I feel _some _kind of animal-like power within you. You're _sure _that you're concentrating as hard as you _possibly _can?" Danny arched an eyebrow, a habit that he had been picking up recently from Zachary.

"Put it this way, Al. If I were to concentrate _any _harder than now, I'd probably shit myself." Both of the teens laughed at that. Then Alex adopted an odd expression.

"You _do _realize that that's impossible, right? To use the bathroom?" Danny scrunched up his face, he'd never really though of that before... But who would, right? "When we're bitten, all of our human organs shut down and change. Our intestines no longer exist- all of the blood that we drink is made into nourishment, any excess blood or other substance that serves no nutritional value is violently forced through our nostrils, in the form of a human 'nosebleed'." Alex finished the somewhat grotesque explanation while nodding slightly. Danny's left eye twitched.

_Okay... No human food... EVER. _The vampire silently thought to himself. Alex suddenly clapped his hands, making the other jump.

"Alright, let's try this once again. This time, I want you to try and change into a vampire bat differently than most; see though the eyes of a bat. Close your eyes, Danneth," Alex instructed while Danny nodded and complied, closing his eyes and visualizing himself as a bat,"Good. Picture yourself in flight. Dark trees, a soft breeze, and the ground means nothing... Become part of the animal... Feel the wind on your wings as you beat them and soar higher... Danneth? ….. _Danneth?"_ Alex looked at the vampire he was trying to train into the ways of the animal. His eyes were a glowing red and his mind was long gone. The purple-clad teen looked at him a few moments longer, backing away slowly before breaking into a sprint out of the woods where they were training, back into the cabins of the town where he could find help.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

_ I wove through the trees and ducked under low branches. He was there, I knew it, he was the reason for this whole mess. He was the reason that I had lost... I had lost my master. I felt a frenzy, the metallic-colored blood was coursing through my entire being, my fangs completely elongated, and my dead heart was encased in the black ice of pure hate. I wouldn't have noticed if I were running _through _any trees instead of dodging them. I wouldn't have cared because it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing is to be minded anymore. I am filled with such bloodlust and murderous fury, such humiliation, betrayal, but something else... Life. I feel alive with this burning hate. My anger is my fuel to kill, my passion for revenge, and it is the source of my affections. This specific feeling... I love it. I love the anger, it fills my being and gives me my rampant energy. This raw emotion gives me more than just power. It gives me life._

_ I suddenly became aware of the truth. What everyone said about me, about my kind, about the many myths and tales that have been told by mortals to frighten their young. I was a monster. A freak. An abomination._

_And I loved every second of this realization._

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Danny spluttered and gasped as a cold and slimy substance was making its way across his cheek. Katherine pulled back and looked into the teenager's face. She suddenly broke into a large smile.

"Uh-Huh! See I told you it'd work, Zacky! I said, I would lick his face and he will wake up! And You said no. I was right, Zacky! I was right and you were wrong! I am smarter that you!" The seven year old jumped off of the now-revolted Danneth, who was wiping off his face with his sleeve.

"Wake up? I don't recall even falling asleep!" The confused teen exclaimed, looking around to find that he was laying in a coffin where Zachary, Katherine, Winnie, Laur, Nate, Ciera, Alex, and Ginny (the human) were studying him. Zachary muttered something under his breath that Danny couldn't quite catch. Apparently though, Nate could hear what the vampire said , for he nodded slowly with a soft;

"Yea... I thin' thass wha' t'is..." Danny suddenly grew very anxious and somewhat frightened by their tone. Nate was never that serious. Zachary slowly approached Danny with poorly-hidden anxiety.

"What did you see, Danneth?" He asked very softly, which didn't help to ease Danny's thoughts. He thought back to what he had seen and felt prior to being licked. He closed his eyes and concentrated... What had Alex said to trigger that?... Picture in your mind the forest... The wind... The trees...

_I wouldn't have noticed if I were running _through _any trees instead of dodging them._

Danny gasped, making sure he was still in reality and not going back to the vision. Once sure that he was just remembering what he saw he relaxed. He hesitated or a second before trying to think about the dream again. … Trees... Running... Wouldn't have noticed?... Why?...

_He was the reason that I had lost my master._

Danny rubbed his temples, then gripping his head in agony.

_I was a monster. A freak. An abomination._

_And I loved every second of it._

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**HAAAYYY! :3 I'm making an effort, at least... HAPPY (almost) MOTHERS DAY! :D **


	31. In Amity Park pt 2

**Hey! :) I've been getting a request or two to check back in on good old Amity so I decided to take a little break from our vampires for a little bit to, as Frooty so elegantly put it, see how the whack-jobs are doing. ;)**

**See you at the bottom!**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

_"Good Evening Amity Park! It is five O' clock and cool outside. First report this Thursday evening, is on the ghosts that have taken residence in Amity after the disappearance of the towns infamous Danny Phantom. Now, local safety officers and parental figures in the two have changed their mind about the teenaged ghost boy, perhaps that he was more of a deterrent than an attraction to the ghosts in this town. Although the Guys in White and other local ghost hunting agencies are keeping portals closed and _some _of the paranormal entities at bay, it remains unknown when this town will have any sense of normalcy. In other news, police are _finally _releasing the photos and autopsy reports of the murdered boy Daniel Fenton. We go to Angela Whitman, who's on the scene, Angela?"_

Sam and Tucker, who were over at the Fenton household again, turned over to the television set in a flash. Jazz, who was already on the couch, turned up the outdated electronic as loud as it would go- bringing Jack up from the basement, and even Maddie from her room upstairs. Maddie was rested against her husband while he held her, the woman was in tears again. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker watched the screen intently, praying in their minds that something, _anything_, was discovered about his killer. The screen turned from the graying male reporter over to a young blonde correspondent that had bright red lips and a rather ugly pink suit.

_"Good evening, Tom. It has been nearly three months since the tragic death of the local teen Daniel Fenton. I am here at the scene where it is said that the boy was murdered however, this _isn't _where he was found. Instead, remains of the teen was found nearly _twenty miles away_ in the woods on the outskirts of Amity Park. Police today are just now releasing the autopsy photos and reports of the boy when he was found."_ The screen moved to a computer-generated mannequin with its arms and legs spread and its head tilted back. The screen moved all around showing every angle of the "body" while the viewers watched. A male voice that had a slight Indonesian accent was heard, most likely the doctor that performed the autopsy. As he spoke, whatever he said that happened to Danny, happened to the CG image on the screen, even zooming inside the "body" to realistically depict how gruesome the death was. It was at this point that Maddie buried her head in Jack's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Jazz's eyes were glued to the screen, as if she were unwilling to believe that someone could possibly be this cruel to someone so innocent. Sam's hands were clenched into tight fists that held on to her skirt as if it would save her life. Tucker was chewing on his bottom lip while he watched, his hatred growing by the second.

_"As you can see on the screen, here, when we found the body, it was in pretty bad shape. Rusted, steel spikes were violently slammed into various places; the left shoulder, the left forearm, and the left hand, his right side-directly in the middle of his ribcage, the center of his right foot, his right pelvic-bone was shattered because of one that was driven into there, um, his right calf, his left thigh, and there was one more that was very disturbing because this...this one was, was just very brutally just _pushed _into the heart. Right through it. Had that been the first wound that the murderer created, then the child... Well, he would've been dead upon contact. However, we were able to determine from the sheer amount of blood that he lost, that blood loss was the actual cause of death and that the spike through the chest was forced into him after he had passed away. This insinuated that the process that it took for his body to simply give out was extremely long and, undoubtedly, painful."_

Sam's eye twitched. **'That vile, disgusting, filthy thing... How dare it... It had no right to... ****Danny was pure... How dare that... thing...'** Her mind was set on one goal- to kill every creature that did this. If one vampire could do this... They all did. All of them killed Danny. She would kill them all. She would drive spikes through _them_ she would make sure that every one of those murderers pay.

Tucker, on the other hand, felt no rage or anger at the moment for Danny's killer. He felt sickened with himself for not being able to help his best friend in his one time of need, and sorry, so very sorry, for Danny. The African-American teen snatched his jacket off of the back of the couch and left without a word.

Jazz watched the computer image and suddenly felt bile rising in her throat. The teen rushed to the second floor bathroom, where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. After her battle with nausea ended, the former older sister curled into a ball on the floor and began to hyperventilate. She grabbed the bathroom rug and held it to her chest while her breaths came quick and shallow. Her mind moved at a million miles a minute and she tried to calm herself with many of the techniques that she had used on former "patients" of her psychiatric help. Visualizing a happier time, counting to twenty, emptying your emotions, Jazz tried frantically to calm herself down. Eventually she was able to grab a handle on herself while she pet the shaggy rug, as if it were an animal. The sixteen year old stayed like that, petting the bathroom rug, for about ten minutes before she finally retired to her bed, only for her dreams to be filled with her little brother dying in a pool of his own blood.

Maddie blocked her ears and buried her face into her husbands chest. The woman cried softly and clung onto the mans new black work-out shirt that smelled of sweat and tears. She received no comfort from Jack, however, but she wasn't surprised. The man had become so distant after the passing of their son. Their baby. Jack had become unattached to the world, not speaking to anyone. When Maddie would cry, she wouldn't receive the slightest bit of consolation from her own family; Jack was always in the basement, Jazz locked herself in her room with her books, and little Danny was only there in her dreams. The weakened woman _did_ become closer with the Mansons. Sam's mother would come over with pies and help Maddie out of her room, giving her words of wisdom by telling her to remain strong for her other child and not to cry anymore. When everything was said and done, sometimes the ginger-headed mother would merely hug the brunette while she cried and told her how much she loved her Danny. A few times, Madeline was calm enough to even share a few civil words with Pamela.

_ "My Sam was truly fond of him. As long as you don't tell, I've read her journals and I know how much she loves him... I just worry about her sometimes, she's becoming so far away- even more so now and it frightens me." Pamela twiddled her thumbs and waited for the wailing that she had become accustomed to when coming over to visit the distressed mother. She was caught off guard when she heard raspy words instead of tearful sobs._

_ "I know. I've seen it. The both of them were attached to one another, even since they were little. Sam is a nice girl, I've always thought fondly of her. I-I even gave her a key! I thought that maybe at some point in the future that Danny would ask her on a date or even invite her to a family function! You know how stubborn and thick-headed boys can be, though, right? His friends even gave him the infamous nickname 'clueless'. Of course it only made it funnier when he asked why." The two ladies laughed at that, although you could tell that one laugh was very strained. Both Pam and Maddie continued to share their stories on raising their children, laughing, talking, and drinking coffee. It seemed as though a sense of normalcy had come back after a long time of being missed._

Jack Fenton was not happy. It was usually very rare for him _not _to be happy but the tables have turned. The man was constantly miserable and was set off very easily. If a fly had buzzed too close to his ear that morning or his eggs were slightly burned- his day would automatically become horrible. Whenever he wasn't in the training room in the basement- he would be with the Slayer Society, learning everything he can about vampires, what to do if faced with one, and -most importantly- how to kill one. Jack's days of being a laid-back and happy guy have long since been over. When Danny first went missing, he'd thought not much of it- knowing that his son would be back in due time. It was at the funeral that he'd changed. At first, Jack didn't know what he was going to do. His brain was fried, his heart was battered, and his life was never going to be the same again. He'd known that as soon as they found out that Danny had died, but Jack had never truly known what path he would end up taking after this tragedy until Jordan pointed out to him what he should do. He should get revenge. He should be angry. He should join the Slayer Society to fight every blood-sucking monster that existed. The overgrown man practically shoved the bawling woman off of him, in favor of going down into the former basement to talk to Danny. **(A/N: The portrait... Jack has kinda gone cuckoo...)**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Valerie hadn't taken out her black headband since Danny's funeral. She slept, showered, and did her daily routine without it ever leaving her head. Everyone had told her to move on, that he was just a kid, that he couldn't have been that important to her. He was. He was possibly the most important figure in her life. She had hated him at one point, but that was before. Valerie glanced at a photo strip from the mall. It was her and Danny, making faces and joking, before that last strip, Danny kissed her on the cheek when she wasn't expecting it, which made her blush. If Danny hadn't been there, Valerie was sure that she wouldn't be the person that she was today. He had given her a friend when no one else would, he stuck up for her when everyone else turned their back, he had shown her kindness and compassion even when she was brutally mean to him. So it was fruitless to say that he doesn't mean much to her, it was idiotic to tell her to move on, and it was absolutely hopeless to get her away from the gun pointed at her temple. The African-American teen readied her finger on the trigger, kissing the photo strip before she pulled the trigger.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**I wanted to add the last part because I felt that you all were getting bored with me. XD So how was THAT? Three pages! WOOT WOOT!**

**Hem hem... I'm thinking about having maybe two more chapters in Ireland while training before we go to RUSSIA with our vamps. I MAY check back in on Amity another time before the climax (no, guys, we HAVEN'T hit it yet!) but it's still just a maybe. You guys will see what I have planned...*rubs hands together mischievously***


	32. Dreamwalker

**Hey guys! :3**

…**...Uhhh... Yeah, I think that's it... **

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Danny sat at a large round table with Nate, Zachary, Oengus, and the two women that he'd seen at the 'orientation'. Katherine, Alex (whom he'd grown to be close friends with), Winnie, Ciera and Laur were all waiting with anxious ears outside the room in the hallway. The door, unfortunately, was made with some sort of spell that made it impossible for even a vampire to hear through. That fact alone made Danny nervous enough, let alone the fact that the _leader _of the _ancient Ireland coven_, Oengus, was in the same room as him. The man was currently stroking his full beard, deep in contemplation as he eyed Danny fervently. This had been going on for about five minutes in _human time_,which was undoubtedly an eternity in a teenaged vampire mind. This maddening silence went on for another thirty seconds before, finally, the woman that liked the same color as he cleared her throat loudly, turning the attention off of him (thank heaven) and onto her. All except for the one vampire that made Danny the most nervous- Oengus.

"I thin' I have a bit o' a clue on wha's happnin' in our minds..." The woman spoke in her thick Irish accent while looking around seriously. Nate nodded in the direction of the girl, signaling that it was okay, despite the inattention from Oengus, to continue speaking.

"'S alrigh' teh speak, Danielle- Or does yeh like teh be called Miss Perez?" Nate inquired politely, not really knowing the girl all too well as she had only recently come to the actual _coven_ of Ireland. Danielle was originally, as a small child, from Cuba- which is why her last name didn't sound Irish. However, the girl moved to Ireland when she was about six, which is why she has such a thick accent currently. Nate didn't know of her existence because most of her vampiric 'life' was spent in her homeland, Cuba. Danielle had said to the coven that she had some "loose ends to tie up" back here she was from. Not one to really dwell on her personal life and more apt to get pissed at you if it is mentioned when she doesn't approve of it being so, Danielle is one of the people that is brutally honest with a bit of a temper problem-some would not hesitate to call her a bitch. Others, much like her mismatched-clothed friend who seemed to be attached to her, would say that behind her flaws, Danielle is a wonderful person- clever, witty, funny, sarcastic, and overall a good person to be around. Sadly, few people could get behind her flaws to see her for the good-natured person that Danielle truly was.

'Miss Perez' shook her head with a soft laugh at the Irish male.

"No, it's alrigh' teh call me by any name yeh wish-Except Dani, it makes me sound like a lesb'n..." **(A/N I have absolutely nothing against gays! My best friends are gay! I just didn't want people to call her Dani because of the obvious confusion there would be... Continue reading despite my brief intrusion...) **The woman beside her, whose name was Clarice, rolled her eyes at Danielle's antics. The mood only stayed light for a second as Zachary spoke up for the first time.

"I'm guessing that we have two possibilities that we can consider here, well, three but the third would be that this is nothing but utter stupidity and teenaged hoaxes, which I find hard to believe at this point. Both of the options that I am contemplating mean that you have gained power, Danneth. The first idea would be that you are a Dream Walker. Now, before I say anything else, I suggest that we do a little..." Zachary smiled, however, this was a smile that made Danneth want to take a shower with his clothes on and cry. "Experiment."

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

"But I do not _want to_ nap, Zacky!" The seven-year-old pouted with a look that resembled a kitten that had its milk taken away. Zachary looked at the girl and put his eyes to the ceiling in thought before Oengus stepped in, bending to the small child's height and smiling warmly.

"Did yeh know how much it would hulp oos if you did? Jus' fer a lil' while?" The girl still wrinkled her nose and "'hmph'ed", not realizing how much power this man held. It appeared that the red-head was completely ignorant of the fact that this ancient vampire had complete control over one of the longest existing covens in all of vampiric society-effectively holding him in high esteem with many elders among the vampire race. Nate tapped his chin before pulling a small baggy out of his jacket pocket.

"I'll give yeh this bag o' candies if yeh do." The Irish vampire grinned at the look of horror on Zachary's face. Katherine gasped and reached out for the bag in Nate's hand, only for him to pull away. "Eh eh eh! Yeh only get it if yeh help us out, there, lass." The girl sighed in defeat, she wanted the candy. She wanted it _bad_.

"Okaaaaay... How long? I do not want to nap until it is day time! Then I would not sleep right!" Zachary sighed while a lot of the other adults in the room chuckled. Danny was still confused by all of this and he didn't even have Winnie, Alex, or even Laur to back him up, as they were all back in training after being told that the matter would be discussed later-meaning that they were practically shooed away. Katherine was quickly changed into a pair of pajamas-even though the adults said that she didn't need to, the girl protested and said "I cannot sleep without PJ's! Then it would just be laying down! Not sleeping like you want me to!". It only took about five minutes before the tiny vamp was in a deep sleep, no doubt due to her young age.

"Alright Danneth, your turn to participate. Relax, you don't even have to lay down, and enter Katherine's dream." Danny was expecting Zachary to say something like that but didn't expect him to put it so bluntly. He looked at his master incredulously.

"How in the hell do I do that?" Danneth gave Zachary his now-famous 'what the fuck' expression. Zachary gave Danny his signature smirk and a raise of the eyebrow and said nothing more on the subject. To this, Danny rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair next to the coffin in which Katherine was peacefully resting. Danneth supported his head with his hand and absently wondered what the little redhead was dreaming about. He knew that typical girls would dream about ponies ad rainbows but something told Danny that Katherine's imagination took her mind somewhere else when she was at rest... Without realizing what he was doing, Danny's eyes glazed over and his spirit left his body.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**Short, crappy chapters are short and crappy... Didn't I say that last chapter too? O.o**

**I dunno my brain is fried and I'm tired as hell not to mention the fact that I'm moving in a week so feel lucky I'm updating at ALL! Lol. Love you guys! REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME SMILE!**


	33. The Sun

**Hey! :3 I saw this on a story I'm reading by DanPhantomsApprentice, Timegear. The author reveals a little more about him/herself with every chapter they write to make a certain connection with the readers. Makes us all seem a little more human, I suppose. XD**

**hmm... OH! Okay, my first kiss was in kindergarten it was with a kid who had bleached blonde hair (I know the name but I feel that I shouldn't give it out over the internet 'cause it's not me...) and it was in the playground tunnel. The tunnel was blue. :3**

**I know... I'm a kissing-whore...**

**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**(Oh and P.S. I was listening to Three Days Grace while writing this **has hearts in eyes**)**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

_ The field was set alight with a purple fire. Billowing blue smoke filled the sky above, clouding the stars and making the moon opaque, rather than the shimmering orb that typically hung above the heads of millions. The smoke and flame masked anything that could have existed before this endless inferno. Danny stood in the midst of all this, wondering what was going on before his mind caught up with him._

"_I'm in Katherine's dreams!" The vampire teen realized out loud. Danneth grinned before he heard a telltale giggling nearby. The teen rushed off to find the owner of the dream and the source of the giggle. It didn't take too long for him to find her... With a very large black and purple dragon. Danny tilted his head to the side._

"_Aragon?" He wondered aloud, for there was a shocking resemblance between the two dragons. Katherine then caught sight of her Danny, her brotherly vampire and squealed._

"_DANNETH!" She screeched and slid down the dragon, who wasn't pleased in the least to have lost its rider but tolerated it, in favor of burning down some more crops. The little girl pounced on Danny and snuggled into his chest. "How did YOU get here?" She asked curiously yet excitedly, nonetheless. Danny thought about it for a moment. _How **did **I get here? _He wondered to himself silently... One minute he was in the room with Zachary, Nate, Oengus, Danielle, and Clarice wondering what kind of dream Katherine was having then... Oh! Danny grinned and filed away the information for later._

"_I'm a dream-walker now, Kitty." Katherine was only interested in this response for a millisecond before returning to her usual ADHD self. _

"_Oh, cool. Come over here, Danneh! _**(A/N no, I was not trying to spell 'Danneth', I spelled it Danneh on purpose. Just figured I'd clear that up... continue)**_ I want you to meet my pet dragon. Her name is Aiesha!" The girl pulled Danny away to meet the purple flame-throwing dragon. Danny winced. He really didn't want to meet this dragon._

_ No sooner had the thought entered his mind, the dragon was gone and Katherine's eyes went wide as well as Danny's. _Did I just do that? _The teen mulled this idea over in his mind as Katherine burst into tears over the loss of her beloved pet. Noticing her cries, Danny formed an idea in his maniacal little head. He focused on a few select things and suddenly, instead of a burning field of crops, a lit meadow came into view, filled with red and white flowers. The sun was shining brilliantly and it appeared to be raining lovely-smelling white petals. Katherine took in the new scene that was laid out before her. At the sight of the sun, the girl screamed and clutched herself, waiting for a searing pain that would never come. Noticing that she wasn't melting or disintegrating, Katherine stopped and looked around. Amused by her obvious confusion, Danny laughed._

"_You're dreaming, Katherine. The sun can't hurt you, not here anyway." The girl smiled at him widely, her crimson eyes shimmering with tears of happiness. She spoke in a voice that was choked with emotion and held a maturity that Danny never would have guessed that she held._

"_I have not seen the sun in years, Danneth... Thank you."_

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

The girl began to stir in the coffin, waking slowly to her rumbling stomach and the smell of blood-candies nearby. Danny roused in the chair that he'd fallen into Katherine's dream in. He blinked to get used to his surroundings again. Once awake, Katherine took little notice of the bag of blood candies in her lap while Nate grinned at her. In fact, the little seven-year-old busted into tears. Zachary was watching Danny with a grin when the girl began to cry. Turning from Danneth to the girl for a moment, he became extremely confused and Danny felt a pang of guilt. _I shouldn't have changed her dream... _He thought to himself, knowing that it was because of that that Katherine was sobbing as hard as she was. Zachary twitched and turned onto Danneth with an expression that could kill a man. The teen turned away from his accusing gaze.

"Did you give her a daymare? What did you do?" The older vampire demanded to know why his fledgling was sobbing uncontrollably. Katherine hiccuped and shook her head.

"N-no. D-D-Do n-n-not y-yell at him. I-I saw the... th-the..." Danny sucked on his lower lip, he _really _should've thought twice about that one... Clarice couldn't bear to see the child cry and swept the girl into her arms.

"What did you see, my little darling?" Clarice could manipulate the mood of anyone she chose so she layered a thick amount of calmness over the distressed vampire. With Clarice's help, Katherine calmed down enough for rational thought. The girl refused to speak with people and just shook her head, getting down from Clarice's arms, grabbing the bag of blood-candies that she was promised, and quietly made her way out of the room. This worried the adults but Danny smiled softly to himself.

"_I have not seen the sun in years..."_

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**I SO wanted to cry during this... Oh god my eyes are like burning now... Ugh.**

**Well, I wanted to give this to you guys now because I'll probably be too busy packing, moving, and then unpacking to update much over the next few weeks. See you later. :3**

**PLEASE review!**


	34. Impending War Gloom

_**IMPORTANT NEWS! MUST READ MUST READ MUST READ! IMPORTANT NEWS! WARNING!**_

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story "over the M rated section" (stories with yaoi, yuri, hetero-lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**I heard it in a Fruit's Basket story. Come on, spread the word, peoples! D:**

**Random information about DKK: I'm a singer and planning on auditioning for the X-Factor soon. :3 **

**IMPORTANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER! This is a songfic-related chapter! :) The song I chose is: Seether- Walk Away From the Sun**

**DISCLAIMER-I OWN NOTHING!**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Danny waved his goodbye to the Irish Coven while he smiled. Nate and his coven had decided to stay in Ireland while the Coven of Crow continued on to Russia and the ghost Zone. Laur was attached to Katherine and the redhead was spinning around in circles with her blonde friend.

"Oh, Kitty I can't wait to see you again!" The twelve-year old squealed happily. Katherine clutched her friend tighter and pecked her on the cheek.

"I will miss you too, Laur! I cannot wait until we get to play again!" Danny smiled at the exchange but turned away, going for a short walk while everyone said their goodbyes. His red eyes turned dark as soon as he was away from the group.

_Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone._

_I can see in your eyes, I've already won._

Poor naive children... Katherine and Laur have no idea that the next time they would see each other they would have blood on their hands. They would be destroying Tarok's army. Danneth continued walking as his fists clenched and his blood boiled just thinking about the horrible, ancient vampire.

"Tarok." He hissed, spitting the word out of his mouth bitterly.

_I could bleed for a smile, I could cry for some fun._

_Walk away from the sun, and tell everyone..._

Danny kicked a rock angrily and it flew so far that it was still rising in the air when it disappeared out of his enhanced vision. He wasn't paying attention anyway, too immersed in his thoughts of the impending war to care. They had heard last night that it was going to be soon because the council had gathered suddenly, which was a rare occurrence- unless they were preparing for a war. In the council's eyes, however, it wasn't a war. It was merely an extermination.

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone,_

_I can tell by your smile, you're coming undone._

"Jordan." The slayer looked up at the other, who had her arms held around her in a self-embrace. Ash smiled at him tightly, knowing that her friend was hurting. Her eyes remained sad as she placed one arm around Slade. But he wasn't Slade tonight. He was Jordan, he was the man who had his daughter killed. His eyes broke and tears fell from them, running their course down his face.

"Christmas wasn't the same... Not this year, not last year... It'll never be the same..." Ash laid her head on the man's shoulder and he, in turn, rested his head on hers.

"'S okay... We've fin'lly got'r break." At this, Ash's face broke into a somewhat-demonic smile and Jordan looked at her in confusion.

_I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun,_

_Walk away from the sun, and **kill everyone.**_

Sam looked at the envelope in her hands with the Slayer Society emblem on the back that sealed the letter. Tucker, the Fenton's, and her were all awaiting anxiously for her to open it. They'd never received mail from the Society before and didn't know what to expect. Finally, the raven tore open the letter and gasped.

_So tiny dancer, beware. We're medicated and scared._

_This smile is so hard to wear, but I have no gun._

** Addressing those affiliated with the Slayer Society,**

** Sources have indicated a massive war heading for us. A war between vampires. With their own kind destroying one another, it is our perfect opportunity to do our duty as slayers to eliminate the race to our fullest extent. Tarok, a man of great dignity who had supported the Slayer Society for many years, will aide us in our quest by leading us to the area where it is rumored that the battle will take place. Be prepared and stay alert for more information.**

** Elizier Wisellem _(Official Informant of the Slayer Society)_**

_You're fading with every day!_

_Fading with every day!_

"This isn't goodbye for long, Danneth. I just wish I could say that we'd be meeting on happier terms." Ciera bid Danny her farewell with a soft smile and eyes that remained two cold rubies, devoid of the familiar spark with the promise of war. Danny nodded in affirmation, he wished that things didn't have to be this way. A familiar voice called his name and he turned to face Zachary, who had his hand held out.

"Are you ready?" Externally, Danny nodded and smiled, taking the man's hand and setting off for Russia. Internally, however, tears were pouring from his eyes in the form of blood. He gripped his raven locks and shook his head. _No. I'm not ready._

_There's so much left in the air._

_So much to tell from your stare._

_There's so much left to defend, but I am no fun._

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**So, what do you think? :) Be honest but be gentle, that was my first song-thing... I want to know how I did. And I'm really sorry I haven't been updating lately. :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER!**


	35. Beautiful Dreamer

**Didn't I say to go easy on me? -.-' I'm a sensitive person... I'm sorry guys. Once again, I'm really sorry about not updating, and I have no excuse... OH! GOOD NEWS! I WENT CAMPING FOR A WEEK AND HAD S'MORES! :D :D :D**

**Random info about me: Hmm... lol I just jumped my landlord... OH! I don't like to drink soda all that often. BUT I LOOOOOVE SWEETS! :D :D :D :D :D**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Danny stared outside the circular plane window. Ever since the visit to Ireland, he'd been in a slump. Meeting with all of the people that would soon help them in battle... It made everything more real. He was going to partake in a war that would most likely change the course of vampiric history. The vampire teen looked out at the black clouds that were littered with shimmering stars and a brilliant moon, that was in a crescent-shape. What he wouldn't give to have his best friends here with him. Sure, the new friends that he had made were great, but they weren't the people who had stuck with him through everything. This impending war gloom was taking a toll on his mood and it was making him think nonsense. Sam and Tucker think that he's dead. They were at his funeral... If there was a way that he could see them... Just once...

Suddenly, Danny sat upright. It was night and Sam and Tucker were _bound_ to be asleep at this hour. He smiled to himself as he found a loophole. Sure, _Danneth _could no longer see his companions, but that surely didn't mean that _Danny _couldn't. He glanced over to see that Zachary was trying to keep Katherine occupied by playing games to pass the time, currently, it was I-spy **(A/N Is it I-Spy or Eye-Spy? O.o)**. The raven teen closed his eyes and focused, _Tucker Marcus Foley_. Soon enough, he felt the familiar feeling of sinking. He was entering Tucker's dreams.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Danny found himself in a dark alley, thinking quickly, he made himself invisible. _'I love dreams. You can pretty much do whatever you want!' _The vampire thought to himself as he looked around for his friend. His crimson eyes widened as he quickly found the teen he was looking for, next to himself while still human, reaching out with blood-coated fingers. Tucker had tears pouring down from his eyes as he tried to grab the red-stained hand. Soon enough, the hand went limp and blood remained its steady trickle out of the corpse.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." The sixteen year old broke down, shaking his head. Danny's unbeating heart fell apart at the scene. _'I caused this much guilt? It's time to change this nightmare into a beautiful dream...' _The vampire nodded to himself and changed his appearance back to his human form before he became a vampire. He was wearing billowing white robes made of silk. Closing his eyes and focusing, he turned the landscape from the place that he "died" to a completely blank white horizon with a mist swirling around the floor and a light sprinkle of warm snow falling from the bright sky. Tucker paused in his tears and looked around him, and looked down to find that he wasn't wearing his hat but instead was wearing loose pants and a V-neck sweater- both made from the softest silk he'd ever felt in his life. The confused vampire-slayer was shocked and confused- even more so when he heard a soft chuckle that sounded like tinkling bells. _'Could it be...?'_ Sure enough, in the distance, Daniel Fenton was grinning softly and walking towards him. When he was in front of the techno geek, the once-halfa extended his hand out to his best friend.

"Need a hand?" The raven smiled at the sight of his friend's enchantment in seeing him. Without a second thought the living teenager gripped the other into a massive hug. Tucker took a deep breath, this was Danny. His best friend. He was here... He was with him. Danny continued to smile and he put his arms around his friend and they embraced for a few seconds before they realized that in this position their "masculinity" was put into question. When the two broke apart, Danny realized that his friend had tears in his eyes, still. Frowning, he swiped his finger across his eye and looked at the moisture disapprovingly.

"Did I not tell you specifically to not cry over me after I was gone? I can remember clearly saying to you that if something ever happened to me to be strong..." Tucker grinned sheepishly and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, I know... Sorry, dude. It's just... it's been forever... And we... Sam and I are going to get revenge on the worthless-!" His anger and hurt-fueled promise was cut short by Danny placing a finger to his lips and shaking his head with a look of empathy.

"But I don't _want_ that... I don't want you two to have to feel like you need to take on the duties that I left behind. Please don't... I don't want you to have blood on your hands, regardless of what blood that may be. Please? For me?" The vampire pleaded with him, smiling that smile... That toothy grin that no one could find a way to say 'no' to... Tucker sighed and directed his gaze to the floor, rather than meeting those familiaar azure eyes. The tech-savvy teen murmured under his breath, which Danny-thanks to his enhanced hearing-could understand perfectly.

"No, I'm not just some 'apparition'. I'm myself, Tucker. I'm begging you... Please. I'm sorry for leaving but I don't want you... I just... You need to let go... Let go of me. Of your hate, your anger, let go of it all, Tuck..." The scene began to dissapate as Danneth prepared to leave his dream to enter another friend's guilt-ridden nightmare. Tucker began to panic, not wanting his friend to leave him-not again, not after he had finally gotten to see him after all of these months.

"No, Danny, don'-!" His plea was cut off by aforementioned teen placing a pale finger to his lips. The slowly-fading teen was smiling with diamond tears in his beautiful beryl orbs.

"For me..." Was the final whisper before the boy completely dissapated.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Sam's dream was in a similar state, she sobbed over a grave. Danny's voice could be heard whispering, _'Why did you let me leave?' 'You let me down...' 'Why weren't you there for me when I needed you?' _This was the state that Danneth had found his goth friend in. He frowned to himself and he altered his appearance to the form of which he had seen Tucker in. He also altered Sam's dirt-ridden, black mourning dress into one of white silk that brushed her bare feet. A light lavender ribbon held back her black hair, but a few stray strands of curled raven hair framed her delicate, pale face. The dark graveyard faded away into a stretched field of white roses and long grasses that smelled sweet. The sky was clouded over but it only added to the serene atmosphere. The sun was making tiny peeks in through the clouds every now and again. The voices completely stopped and Danny made his way over to the goth girl. Sam wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"Hm?" She mumbled to herself as she looked up-noting the change in atmosphere-and her amethyst eyes met a familiar raven. He smiled a smile that melted her core.

"Need a hand?" He asked half-jokingly as he held out his pale fingers. Rather than taking his hand, the girl launched herself at him and snuggled into his chest.

"Danny..." The teenage girl smiled into his chest as she breathed in his scent. Oh, how she'd missed that smell. "Oh, Danny... I missed you... I... I-" Danny cut her off with something that he knew she wanted and wasn't expecting. He pressed his lips against hers with a passion and pulled her closer to him. The young woman's violet eyes widened in shock before she completely relaxed and closed her eyes. Her heart fluttered and blood flushed into her cheeks as they both deepened the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers as he explored her moist cavern. Sam shuddered and moaned slightly and she tangled her fingers in his soft locks of jet black hair. Their bodies were pressed against each other and the two became intertwined in spirit and in body. Suddenly, Danny lost control of the dream because he was so lost in his emotions. Scenes from his memories passed around the scene and his eyes widened as he broke the kiss suddenly. It was too late. His appearance had already altered to that of his vampiric form. But it happened slowly-as if he were going through the mutation again. And it felt like he was too. Soon he was on his knees in agony and unable to control the dream-now becoming nightmare.

"No... _No_...**NOOO**!" The vampire screeched as Sam looked on at the backdrop and the boy in horror. the bites and claw marks on his body were bleeding, but the human blood turned into thr silvery-white, metallic-looking blood of a vampire. Fangs erupted and elogated in his mouth. In the background, you could hear voices... Suddenly, everything changed. Sam was watching the memory as Danny lay on the ground writing in agony.

_"My name is Zachary. Zachary Crow. I already know your name, Daniel, so there is no need for you to interrupt me with your own introduction..." Danneth growled._

_"Well, good. It's not like I'd tell you my actual name anyway." The teen bared his fangs at him in anger._

_"Since you were about twelve, I believe. It was your tolerence to toxic radiation that got him interested in you. _Sam thought this over for a minute. She could remember always that Jazz would be sick all of the time when they were younger. Always vomiting and feeling dizzy and exhausted. Danny... was entirely okay. He never got sick or experienced any negative reactions from all of the ectoplasmic radiation from the lab. Maddie and Jack always wore protective jumpsuits but even _they _would fall ill from the toxic fumes. But Dannny, usually clad in a T-Shirt and shorts, even going down to the lab as often as he did, would _never_ become ill... It was slowly becoming clearer to her... Danny... was...

_"Whe you turned fourteen, his interest only grew."_

_"Zachary, you mentioned a transformation... Transformation into what, exactly?" _Danny's voice was trembling and frightened. Sam wanted nothing more than to reach out and hug him. But... But he... He was...

_"I was under the assumption that you had enough deduction skills to have figured it out now, Danneth. Coffins, darkness, blood, pale skin, transformation...? Ringing a bell?" The pale boy shook his head in disbelief. _Sam could nearly hear his thoughts... _'No... No... It wasn't possible... He couldn't be...' _Sam's eyes widened. Everything fell into place. The boy at the meeting... The words he was speaking... The alley, the missing body, the closed coffin, everything... Danny was-

_"A vampire, Danneth..."_

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**FUCK YES! YES YES YES YES! OH MAN I AM ON FIRE~! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TYPE TYPE TYPE!**


	36. Russian Alliance

Ah~! I am feeling like a hopeless romantic today. *insert dramatic face here*  
>I s sorry dat I no for update. -.- BUT I S BAX NOW! :D Regardless, if I miss ANYONE who is supposed to be in the Russian alliance-do forgive me and send me a PM or a review. ?<br>:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

Sam sat up frantically and blinked excessively while sweat soaked her skin and her Dumpty-Humpty nightshirt. She breathed heavily and mulled over her dream in her head. Quickly, the girl got up and paced around her room-pondering what the dream could ve meant. The more and more she thought about it, the increasingly more frustrated she became. She glanced over at her cell phone on her bedside table and thought to herself for a second. If anyone were to be able to answer any of my questions, it would be him. Without another second of hesitation, the Goth girl flipped open the phone and dialed the number.

:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

Danny snapped upright and clutched his pounding head and murmured curses under his breath. Zachary looked at him at first in disapproval as he got the luggage that they'd packed for Russia. Then, looking at Danny again, his eyebrows creased and he frowned.  
>"Danneth? Is something the matter?" Danny had blood-red tears cascading down his face and Zachary s eyes widened and he practically flew to him to wipe away the tears before any mortals could see. When they were off the plane quickly and in Russia, rather than looking for where the coven was located-Zachary found a secluded bar with barely anyone in it.<br>"It's a vampire bar, Danneth. We re safe here. Now, do tell me, what happened back there?" Danny began to cry again as he choked out that he made a terrible mistake. Katherine saw this and went to Danneth and hugged him around the waist.  
>"Shh, Zacky. Danneth had a day-mare on the plane and he is scared." She buried her face into Danny's waist. "It is okay to be afraid, Danneth. I get day-mares all the time," she looked down and tears began making her way down her pale face, "mostly about losing you and my Zacky." She muttered so quietly that not Zachary, nor Danny, could hear. Zachary pried the girl off of Danny and eventually was able to get Danny to tell him about what he'd done. Zachary s eyes widened.<br>"Goddamn." He cursed, which was a rarity from Zachary-as he was always genuinely calm and placid most of the time. He paced for a second and then nodded to himself, before turning to Danny again.  
>"Don't meddle in dreams again. Ever again, until I deem it fit for you. Danneth, this is a direct order from your master-you cannot disobey. This may cause problems, yet But we don t have time enough to worry of it. Come with me, I know where we can find the people that we re looking for."<p>

:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

This way, please. A young girl smiled and skipped along. Danny drew his large black jacket in closer to his skinny frame, on instinct. He couldn t feel cold anymore but that didn t stop him from wondering why Russia has to be so cold in December. Yes, it was already December- the twenty-fourth, actually. But neither Danny, nor Katherine, realized that it was Christmas tomorrow. Katherine tugged on Zachary s cuff and looked at him with pleading eyes. Zachary laughed and gestured with his head to go onward. Katherine hugged Zachary s arm and ran forward to the little girl-named Sonya-and urged her to play. Sonya smiled but shook her head.  
>"I must lead you do ze Ed ouse." The little girl, appearing to be about ten years old, told Katherine; who pouted. Zachary laughed softly and smiled.<br>"You may leave, Sonya. I am quite capable of showing Danneth the way to the head house. Stay close, Kitten - do not wander past the stone path." As it turned out, there was a vampire village in Russia; and that was where the coven leaders had their large house. The building looked like it was something out of a horror movie, with the way the black steel gates reached for the heavens with spiked tips. This was only accented by the late night-well, early morning. It was actually only a few hours before sunrise, when Katherine and Sonya would retreat indoors. Danny and Zachary stepped through the large gates and onto the gray-bricked path to the massive front doors with a pair of formidable-looking guards. They were eyed as they walked through the entrance and into the main hall.  
>Suddenly, Danny was tackled by a small blur of teal.<br>"RAAR, I got you!" Laur screamed in Danny s ear. Zach gave her a shh noise.  
>"Do you want to wake up the whole bloody manor? Please keep your voice down, Lauren." The girl wrinkled her nose at her full name. She murmured for Zach to call her Laur and detached herself from Danny. Looking around, Laur noticed someone was missing.<br>"Where's Kathy?" She asked while she looked up at Zach and Danny. Zachary told her that she was playing outside of the mansion with Sonya. Immediately, Laur practically flew outside of the doors to find her playmate. Danny looked to Zachary in confusion, while the vampire master just chuckled.  
>It seems that Nathaniel lied about coming to Russia. As if on cue, Winnie, Nate, and Ciera walked through the door to greet them. Nate had a big grin on his face. Zachary and Nate had a small mental connection moment as they telepathically communicated.<br>_Why are you here?_

**Well, I was going to stay until we went back but I remembered about Serah.** Zachary nodded as if in affirmation while Danny and Winnie hugged and chatted about the cool weather, not that it bothered them in any way. Nate then gave Zachary a serious look, to which the man nodded.  
>"Alrigh', Winneh, Dannet', S' bou' time teh go inteh main meetin' hall. Nathaniel waved them into a massive fire lit room with an array of vampires.<p>

:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

"No! Man, this is just complete bullshit! That asshole is throwing a hissy fit and now he s gone to the council with it, which is only gonna cause more damage than good! The fucking coward is just going to cause casualties of his own race just because of his own damn pride!" An American vampire, named Averill, living in Russia had said while slamming her fist down on the large table. This time, there were enough seats for Danny and Winnie to sit down at the table-making them feel more involved in the conversation, but it s not like they had much room to participate. A large man with white-blonde hair motioned for her to calm down.  
>"Not very much ve can do Aside from battling along with our comrades. Nate, Zach ry Sank you much for informing us of zis tragedy." The man, known as Vasili, stood at attention and bowed his head. Our armies will be assembled and ready on the day of battle. The Russian coven bowed their heads and the rest followed suit and dipped their heads low. Nate cleared his throat, alerting all of them to his presence, and that of a young woman beside him. She had slightly waved blonde hair that ended just past her shoulder blades. Long eyelashes framed blood-colored eyes that sparkled in the low light. The girl wore a red and black plaid skirt, a black blouse with the sleeves pushed up, and red and black stockings that were striped vertically. But the most enchanting thing about her appearance was the fact that she had a res scarf, wrapped firmly around her neck all the way to the bridge of her nose. It was easy to tell that his girl had an allure that was stronger than most. Matched and succeeded by Danny's allure.<br>"Serah," Nate referred to the girl beside him, "Ask'd how Tarok is plannin'. Little lass wants tah know if there's gonna be any... Slayers." Zachary got a bitter look on his face.  
>"It would be like him to do something so filthy and under-handed. Forcing us into battle against helpless creatures that are only blinded by hate and driven by revenge. My best guess would be that we have to prepare for the worst. And that, my dear, means Slayers-only to add to the casualties that Tarok has planned." Serah hung her head and let the unshed tears fall from her face. Nate pulled the girl into an embrace and pat her head while she cried. The blood had yet to fall on the battlefield and yet, the war had taken its toll.<p>

:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

**Until next time where our little coven goes back home and waits for the Irish and Russian armies to arrive so that we may hit the climax of this little fic! See you then!**  
><em>~DKK<em>


	37. A Violent Daymare

**ANOTHER UPDATE?! WHAT IS THIS FOREIGN THING?! :O**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

The quiet of the day was broken suddenly by a shrill scream. Zachary bolted out of his coffin and sprinted to Katherine's room with a speed unimaginable. Danny woke up and banged his head on the coffin when he sat up too fast.

"Ow." He said while rubbing his head. He'd hit it with such brute force that there was a small fracture that was gone about a millisecond after it had come to be. After his casket fiasco, he made his way to Katherine's room and peeked in through the door.

The little redhead was in Zachary's lap with her head pressed against his shoulder as she cried. Zachary was petting her hair and running his fingers through the crimson locks while rocking her slightly. Katherine, through her tears, choked out something in a desperate voice.

"Zacky... P-Promise me th-that you will never leave me alone." Zachary's eyes widened and he paused in his ministrations. "_Zacky! Please promise me!_" The girl suddenly screamed and reached up for Zachary, making sure that he was still there. Zachary took both of her small hands into his own and nudged her head with his chin for her to look at him, to which the young girl complied and looked up at Zachary's shining red eyes, meeting them with her own teary ones.

"Not now, nor ever, will I, Zachary Crow, leave you, Katherine. I promise." He told her with a steady voice and held up his pinkie. Katherine smiled and wrapped her smaller pinkie around his own. She looked up at Zachary with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Pinkie promise." Katherine whispered softly. Danny smiled and went to his coffin. Katherine was in good hands.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Danny came down the stairs and into the main hall, stretching and yawning but fully dressed and prepared for the night. Surprisingly; Nathaniel, Ciera, Winnie, and Laur were all there. But something was wrong. All of their faces were downcast. Even Katherine, who was sitting on Zachary's lap in a large chair, had a sad look on her face. Zachary looked frantic while he put Katherine's hair in a fishtailed braid, a French braid, a normal braid, and back again. Then suddenly, Danny knew. It wasn't through mental communication or anything, but he knew.

"When is Tarok's army coming?" He asked anxiously. None of the vampires met his gaze. After a while, Nate looked up with solemn eyes.

"Tonight."

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**Just a filler, but BE PREPARED FOR WHAT IS NEXT~! :D**

**Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have hit our climax.**


	38. Climax pt 1

**HOLA! Welcome to the climax chapters! I've been waiting for this moment ever since I began this fan fiction!**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

A meadow full of vampires waited in the dark. The Irish coven, the Russian Coven, and a few friends that had found their way onto their side were there. They were all waiting… for Hell. Danny bit his lip until it bled profusely in a silver color. Alex put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay. I swear my abilities to it. There's no way that Tarok can-" Zachary cut him off with a hand as he looked at the teenaged coldly.

"Enough. Don't talk so freely, you have no idea what he's capable of." Suddenly, something in the distance rustled and there was a ripple of suspense and fear through the crowd. There they were, all of them. There must have been hundreds of vampires-matching their own numbers. Adding to the mix, there were humans; slayers.

"No," Danny whispered to himself, "This can't be happening." Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and even Jazz; all of them were there; making their way with Tarok at their side. Tarok even had his arm around Sam, while she had her eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at the group of vampires. Suddenly, there were directly across from them. A large space of snow-covered grass was all that stood between the two different groups. Tarok stood and walked over to Zachary, who met Tarok in the middle.

"Oh, Zachary, stop this foolishness and give me the children. There is no need for such bloodshed just for two insignificant vampires." Tarok side-stepped Zachary and whispered into his ear. "My pawns exist in all areas. We have you and your little friends outnumbered. Relinquish Daniel and Katherine and I will contemplate leaving your little playmates alone." Zachary smiled and bared his fangs, letting them elongate to their fullest. Several gasps from the Slayer Society were heard.

"Zach'ry?! You were one o' them monsters this whole darn time?" Ash screamed at the man while tears brimmed in her eyes and threatened to fall. Tarok laughed and stepped to Zachary's army. The first person he addressed was Katherine.

"Little Kitten?" He mocked Zachary. "Or should I say, Katherine Maria Dyer? Such beauty…" He brought his nails to her face and gently ran a long finger down it. He then turned his pale face and red eyes onto Danny.

"Daniel Fenton, or was it Danny Phantom? Both, I suppose." He mused as he walked to Danny and ruffled his hair as if Tarok were his uncle. Danny bared his fangs and hissed at Tarok, who grinned in return.

"Such ferocity…" Tarok eyed the sixteen year old with want. Zachary turned and finally addressed Tarok.

"We will not bow to you, Tarok. And I will not release my Fledglings to you and your cruelty." Evalynne flinched and bowed her head. "And as for my army, well, my 'friends' exist in different planes." The raven then called out in the dark. "Amy? Py-Rah? Dears you may come out now." A large, green shimmer engulfed the field behind the Russian Vampirian army. A fifteen year old girl stepped from the shimmer. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita with fishnet tights and heels that, all together, screamed 'rebel'. Her skin was very pale, almost white, and she had mesmerizing eyes that were a mix of green, brown and yellow. Her dark brown hair reached her shoulders and was decorated with black bows.

"Hello Zachary, it has been centuries." The girl, named Amy Literia, greeted politely. The green shimmer disappeared and was replaced with a red flame directly beside it. A beautiful Egyptian woman stepped out of the flames, wearing a traditional Egyptian dress-only it was made of flames. Flaming hair was done down in a series of braids and jewelry. Flame sprites surrounded the area, with their light pink skin and red sparkles dusting their cheeks. Each of the flame sprites had armor and weaponry with them, prepared for battle at only five inches. This was the image of Py-Rah and her subjects.

Tarok look momentarily shocked but quickly regained his composure and looked to his massive army.

He smiled at Zachary.

"One last change, my boy… Do you wish to die the easy way or the hard way?" Zachary stepped back into line with his coven and his eyes glimmered in a defiant way. Tarok stepped back into his army and a quiet whisper was heard.

"Then let the games begin…" A loud battle cry from Nate was heard and the rest of the vampires and ghosts followed suit. Amy Literia flew high into the air and gave a banshee-like shriek that forced Danny to cover his ears tightly. Vampires charged forward and Slayers struggled to keep up with guns and crossbows blazing. Danny nearly froze when he saw Sam coming after _him._

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**Au revoir~! DoN't FoRgEt To LeAvE a ReViEw…**


	39. Climax pt 2

**Hello my lovelies~! Welcome to PART TWO of the climax chapters.**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Maddie attacked Tarok, shooting at him with words and bullets.

"You liar, how could you lie about my deceased son! You filthy creature, how dare you!" Taking vengeance for her son, Maddie took out a knife and plunged it into Tarok's un-beating heart.

_Meanwhile…_

Danny dodged an attack from Sam.

"You have to believe me, Sam! Please, it's Danny!" Sam uttered the word 'monster' and aimed another kick to Danny's head, which he dodged. "Uh… You're ultrarecyclo vegetarian, which means you only eat something without a face, er…" Danny ducked in order to miss a punch aimed at his face.

"You were the one to come up with my DP insignia when I lost my memory when you wished we'd never met. You go to the store-" He jumped over a roundhouse kick. "-called 'Suffering Souls' to buy these creepy books that freak Tucker out."

By now, Sam had stopped attacking and begun to listen. "You spied on me when I went out with Valerie just like I spied on you when you went on that date with Gregor… Elliot. Uh, we used to go to the Nasty Burger all the time to eat and hang out, and once, Tucker puked out chili fries all over the table and you got up and slapped his head, making his beret land in his own puke."

Danny laughed in spite of himself, making Sam smile and laugh too, tears filling her eyes.

"Danny…" Sam whispered. "It really is you…" Danny grinned and pulled her into a hug. And that was when Tucker took notice of his friend being "broken in half" by a vampire and got out garlic juice.

_Meanwhile…_

Zachary sped through the forest with little Katherine in his arms. He quickly dug a small burrow underneath a tree and placed her inside of it.

"Kitten," he said softly while thumbing her cheek, "you stay here and stay hidden. This way you'll be safe." It wasn't a direct order but he figured that she was smart enough to stay in the shadows until the time came when he would come and retrieve her... Or Nathaniel if the worst case scenario happened. He had already planned it out beforehand that if Zachary were to be killed, that Nathaniel would take Katherine and Daniel and hide them away in one of the Irish, Russian, or even the African covens to hide. Never stopping until Tarok was killed. Katherine nodded her head vigorously and Zachary smiled. He kissed the crown of her head and was about to go and join the fight when a small hand grasped onto his.

"Remember that you made a pinkie promise with me, Zacky. Please... Please." Her wide eyes showed affection and she let go of his hand, leaving a flaming rose in it. When Zachary pulled his hand away, the fiery flower was gone. He sighed and nodded with a soft "I'll try". With that, he ran into battle.

_Meanwhile…_

Alex smiled and stood at the edge of the forest and raised his arms. He whistled an eerie tune and suddenly the pounding of feet in the distance could be heard. Not a moment later, animals of all kinds showed up and began to fight for Alex; killing the vampires that weren't on Zachary's side.

Laur took a bottle of water and used it to pound the daylights out of those who stood in her way. Winnie used old fashioned hand-to-hand combat. The two women seen in the Irish coven, Danielle and Clarice, fought together using various methods; like Clarice's mood-manipulating ability. Serah launched into battle against Slayers, only sparing the few that a boy had mentioned to Zachary, who had passed the hint along to the rest of the army of vampires. Ginny Drake, the human who willingly offered herself into the battle, used weaponry and armor- given to her by the Irish coven- to kill the vampires going against them.

_Meanwhile…_

Sam and Danny hugged while Tucker snuck up behind the vampire and poured a bottle of garlic juice on the vampire's back.

Danny let go of Sam and screamed in agony, falling to his knees. Sam looked Danny over and checked for his source of pain.

"Danny? What's wrong? Why are you…?" Then, she noticed the distinct smell of concentrated garlic juice and a triumphant Tucker standing behind him.

"Die you vampire scum!" He shouted and went to smash the garlic juice all over his friend's head.

_Meanwhile…_

Katherine bit her lip and crawled out of her safe haven, running to where she had seen Zachary go. Then she came to a clearing. She then saw a big man step in front of her holding a stake. This man was Slade, standing in front of his vampire daughter. Ash looked at the scene and broke out from fighting to run and help the little vampire. Yes, Ash knew what the little girl was but she just couldn't sit back and watch as a child was murdered-especially by her own father. Jordan Tyler Dyer raised his stake and uttered one sentence.

"You aren't my baby. Not anymore." When he brought the stake down, it was brought down on Ash-his friend." Jordan's eyes widened and he gasped. "ASH! What are you thinking?!" When Ash fell, Jordan was immediately shot in the head by a fellow slayer who thought that his mind was being controlled by a vampire. The female slayer fought to take in air as blood began to fill her lungs. The deadly stake was still firmly lodged in her chest cavity. 'But it's okay,' Ash smiled, 'At least it wasn't her...' Katherine jumped toward the slayer that she considered an older sister, kneeling by her head and petting her hair while tears of blood ran down from her eyes.  
>"Ashie... It is alright... You will be okay..." The dying slayer held the tiny pale hand in her own larger hand and looked into those red eyes. She smiled and Katherine cried harder.<p>

"B-But… WAIT, Ashie, I can turn you! Then you'll be alright. Ash shook her head while pulling out a small bottle. Garlic juice.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Oh yeah… Cliffhangers are everywhere. XD SUCKAHS.


	40. Climax pt 3

**I AM BACK, MY LOVELINGS~!**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Tucker leapt into action to kill the vicious beast while it was writhing in pain. Sam jumped in front of Danny and grabbed Tucker's hand.

"Tucker, stop!" Sam shouted to the boy. "This is Danny! Our Danny!" Tucker narrowed his eyes.

"You might be able to control her mind but, rest assured, you can't fool me; you filthy creature!" The teenager yelled towards Danny. Immediately, the vampire stood and pressed his hand to Tucker's forehead. Tucker nearly fell backwards at the memories spinning through his head. After it was over, the two broke apart and they both fell to the ground- Danny was clutching his head and groaning.

"D-Danny? Wha-what was that?" Tucker's eyes were wide but he knew the truth. This was Danny. When that vampire attacked him, Danny must've been turned into one as well. Danny shook his head.

"That," the boy stated, "was called telepathy, in one of its forms..." A slayer crept up behind him and tried to hit him in the head with a sledge hammer, which Danny dodged and flung the hammer away. With red eyes glowing and fangs elongated, Danny smiled evilly. "Boo." The slayer ran away to grab his hammer for protection. Then he turned around to his friends with a worn expression, he looked years older than he actually was.

"Okay, can you two get to safety? Oh, but first we need to find Jazz, Dad and Mo-MOM!" Danny saw Tarok pick his mother up by her neck.

_Meanwhile…_

Maddie screamed with tears in her eyes. This is it, the moment where she would be able to sleep at night. The moment where Danny wouldn't ask her why she didn't love him. The moment when the nightmares would stop. The moment when she would finally get revenge for her baby boy. The vampire screamed when the stake plunged into his chest. Silver blood spouted out of his heart and onto his black robes and onto Maddie and her white tank-top and black slacks. Then his cries turned into laughter. Tarok easily pulled the stake from his chest and tossed it aside.

"You little wrench." The platinum-blonde vampire man gripped her throat and pulled her upwards into the air. Maddie was left gasping for air as he suffocated her. Then she smiled when the black dots filled her vision. She could be with her son. Suddenly, Tarok was tackled to the ground, sending three people to the ground; Danny, Maddie- who gasped for air, and Tarok. The man whipped around to face Danny, then he laughed.

"Don't want me hurting your mummy?" Danny stood and hissed. Tarok backed away with his hands in the air, as if he were about to be handcuffed. "Fine fine, Little Daniel. I wouldn't want to upset my young fledgling now, would I?" With that said, Tarok sped away. Maddie coughed for air and tears flooded her eyes. Danny hauled his mother to her feet and looked at the woman with concern in his eyes.

"Are you hurt? Do you have any cuts or lacerations? Wow, that was a pretty big word for me..." Maddie shoved the teen off of her, eyes spitting fire.

"I don't need _your_ help. I'll spare you once. A life for a life." His mom quoted Mulan, the movie that they had watched together when he was younger. He let her believe what she wanted. Though tears filled his eyes, Danny walked away from his mother-knowing that if him saving her life wouldn't change her mind, nothing would. Running away, Danny spotted Ciera and Winnie, who were in a bit of a tight spot. He grinned with his fangs showing and easily ran over to help the two.

_Meanwhile…_

Ash pulled out a bottle of garlic juice, to which Katherine gasped. Making sure the bottle was tightly sealed, the slayer thrust it into the girl's hands.

"Take it. Use it if you must and be safe. Be safe for me." Blood came out of her mouth and made it hard for her to breathe. "Crash it against his head." Were Ash's delusional last words that made Katherine lay on the corpse and cry her eyes out.

"_No! Ashie, please don't leave me!_" The little girl cried and looked around. Blood speckled Katherine's face and also coated her hands and outfit. Gasping when a vampire went to pull her head off, Katherine ran away. The female vampire smiled and gripped the tiny girl by her braided hair and pulled, hard. Katherine screamed as she felt the bones in her neck pop from being stretched. Rips in the skin of her neck formed, as well as large, black cracks all over her face. She was dying.

_Meanwhile…_

Nathaniel McManus was helping Serah rip apart any slayer or vampire that got in their way. Then he heard a blood-curdling shriek pierce the air next to them. The elder turned around and saw a vampire trying to tear Katherine's head off by the hair of her head. Eyes widening and fists clenching, he ran over with a speed unimaginable. Taking the vampire into his hands, he pulled the woman off of Katherine and swiftly snapped her back and then her neck. Nathaniel then went into a killing frame of mind and bit open the vampire's neck just because he could. He wiped his mouth clean and spat on the woman. He then turned to lecture Katherine, but found that she was nowhere to be found. Biting his lip, the Irishman left to find Zachary.

_Meanwhile…_

Tarok looked around at his handiwork, watching as countless warriors fell and his own black pawns dominated over the white ones placed before him. Smiling evilly, he turned to walk into the woods, set on going with phase two of his plan; getting Daniel and Katherine on his side. Gladly for Tarok, Danneth was directly behind him. The vampire teen bared his fangs at the man and his hands opened, revealing sharp nails that could easily tear through a solid sheet of steel.

"Tarok." Danny growled under his breath. Tarok smiled and extended his hand, as if they were best friends. Danny backed away from the hand with a disgusted look on his face. Tarok then adoped a look of hurt.

"Ah, you really hate me... When you shouldn't. Am I the one who turned you into one of us?" Danny opened his mouth but was cut off. "Ah, no... That was Zachary. I was the one who calmly observed." Danny snorted.

"You can't fool me, Tarok. You would've turned me anyways and then you would've used me for nefarious purposes!" _Wow, two large words in one day... I'm hanging around Zachary too much..._ Tarok shook his head and tutted.

"Ah, such hatred and anger- and all towards little old me! The one who has done nothing but watch." Danny's eyes narrowed and he spat in Tarok's face. The man spluttered and then grew angry. He pinned Danny down to the snowy ground by his throat.

"You better hold your tongue, you little whelp. I can easily end you. It will only take a few seconds..." Tarok raised his hand and smiled when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Get your filthy hands off of my godson." Vlad growled and sent an ecto-blast to Tarok's hand. The man clutched his abused hand and hissed in pain. While Tarok was preoccupied, Danny used his legs to kick the man away from him, sending Tarok far away into the woods. Danny then looked up at the black-gloved hand that was extended to him.

"Vlad?"

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**MUAHAHAHAA~! {:**


	41. Climax Finale

Welcome, one and all, to the final climax chapter. :3

I think this one will be pretty decent in length. No, this isn't the LAST chapter-the loose ends will need to be tied up nicely. PS. I LOVE VLAD.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

"Vlad… Is that you? " Danny asked of the ghost standing in front of him.

"No. It's the other blue-skinned billionaire that you cherish so much." Vlad replied sarcastically, helping the teen to his feet. Danny furrowed his brow in confusion.

"B-But why… why help me? I thought you hated me." Vlad shook his head and chuckled.

"Quite the opposite, dear boy but you realize that your parents aren't as… _forgiving_ towards vampires as I am, don't you?" Danny nodded sadly and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah, I know… But I had my funeral and I gave them closure. If they want to think me a monster because of my current status, then I'll give them that. Besides, they didn't believe Tarok anyways, so I have nothing to worry about. They can lay Danny Fenton to rest, while Danneth Crow lets them believe what they want." Vlad nodded with a smile.

"What a wise and mature decision… I respect that." Vlad told the boy. Then he let his eyes glow with ghostly power. "Now, are we just going to catch up or are we going to make some evil vampire heads roll?" Danny nodded and let his fangs show. That sounded like a good plan.

_Meanwhile…_

Katherine ran through the woods before she bumped into a tall figure, which turned and looked down at her.

"Why hello there, little one, and how are you this fine evening?" The platinum-blonde man greeted her kindly. Katherine gave a small smile.

"I am okay," She answered, "and how are you, mister?" Katherine was polite to the man, not really knowing of the danger that she was in. This man was Tarok.

_Meanwhile…_

Evalynne was fighting with Ciera, crying all the while.

"I'm so sorry, truly I am. I am only acting on orders. I'm so very sorry." Ciera smiled at the fledgling.

"It's alright, just so long as you don't actually kill me-I'm fond of the exercise." Ciera was very kind to Tarok's unwilling fledgling, who smiled tearfully.

"You are quite kind. I'll try my best to not do anything drastic." Ciera nodded and laughed, happy to have been a help to the young woman.

_Meanwhile…_

Alex and Winnie were back-to-back as they fought off a crowd of slayers, who were attempting to kill them.

"Ready?" Alex grinned at the teen, who would have blushed if she had human blood in her system. She murmured a reply of "whenever you are…" Alex focused and turned into a large wolf, growling and snapping at the slayers, tearing off flesh with his teeth and lapping up blood. The remainder of slayers that weren't killed fled in fear for their lives. Muzzle wet with human blood, Alex looked to Winnie, who hopped on his back as they rode away into the full moon, killing everything that went against them.

_Meanwhile…_

Tucker and Sam had successfully convinced the Fenton family to come with them to the edge of the woods, where they would be safe from the vampire attacks. Of course, they were all reluctant until a slayer had gotten his head ripped off in front of them.

"Sam, Tucker-why did you bring us over here?" Jazz asked, somewhat irritated that she had been taken from the fight. Sam looked up before looking back to Jazz.

"Because… I found out tonight… Danny is alive- well, at least he's close to it." Sam mumbled the last part to herself. Maddie furrowed her brow, as well as Jack.

"But… You can't mean…" Maddie gasped as she realized that the vampire that had saved her life reminded her of Danny- black hair, slightly feminine features, and large eyes. The differences were there, though. Who could blame her? But that would mean…

"What that man said was true? _All_ of it? Even the part about…" she trailed off but Sam and Tucker got the message.

"Danny Phantom? Yes, that part was true, too. We would've told you but it was _his_ secret, we wanted either him to tell you or for the secret to be… buried along with him." Tucker explained as Sam went into detail about the portal and the shock that Danny had received-giving him ghost abilities. As the conversation continued, Maddie and Jack grew more and more aware of the past. Jazz, however, was thinking closer to the present.

"So… That boy at the meeting… That was Danny? Trying to tell us-"

"That he wasn't the bad guy."

_Meanwhile…_

Nate searched everywhere along the battlefield, finally finding Zachary locked in a battle against Dmitri, a faithful follower of Tarok ever since he was a youngling. Once Nate showed up, however, the battle didn't last long. The Irishman quickly tore off Dmitri's head and stomped on it. Zachary looked at Nate in confusion, figuring that he would be off, immersed in his own battles.

"Zach'ry. Little Kitty followed you. She's 'ere, somewhere." Zachary's eyes widened.

"I need to find her. If she gets hurt…" The man trailed off and winced. Nate clasped a big hand on Zachary's shoulder. Easily, the two were able to pick out Nate's coven and Danneth, telling them that they needed help to find Katherine, for she was nowhere to be found-and neither was Tarok. This pointed to the worst. And to take matters to the extreme, the dawn was swiftly approaching.

_Meanwhile…_

Katherine walked through the woods with Tarok at her side, as they spoke together, as if they'd been friends for a long time. Tarok had just told her where he was from, and how old he was. He purposefully left out his name because he knew that Zachary had probably told her about the big, bad vampire, Tarok. Katherine commented on his age, telling him that he was very old. Tarok chuckled and said that she was probably right, but still felt as though he were young.

"So, now that you know about me… How about you, young one, let us get to know each other." Tarok spoke to Katherine with a smile on his deceiving face, he already knew all about the fledgling. Katherine smiled, she felt lucky to have met someone who would protect her. This man was almost as nice as Zacky; perhaps they would be friends when she found him.

"My name is Kitten, but sometimes Nate calls me Little Kitty. I am a whole _seven _years old! Uh, I am from… where I live. This is about it for me and my things. Oh, Zacky is my Master and Nate is his friend and I have a older brother now, and his name is Danneth." The little girl smiled at Tarok, unknowing of how cruel he was. Tarok nodded and held the little girl's hand, kneeling down to her height.

"How would you like to have a different Master, Kitten?" Katherine furrowed her brow, she loved Zacky! How could this man think that she wanted to be away from Zacky?

"But I love Zacky! It is not very nice to think that I would want to be away from my Zacky. I thought that you were very nice." Tarok's eyes widened, he wasn't going to lose Katherine. No, he needed a powerful pyromaniac. And this fiery redhead fit this perfect description. She was gullible and powerful, and easily manipulated into doing his bidding. Tarok smiled at the girl and decided to feed her a lie.

"But do you know that Zachary talks about you to me?" Katherine's eyes brightened.

"You are friends with Zacky?!" The man nodded his head with a chuckle.

"Why yes, in fact, I was the one who turned him into a vampire." Katherine tilted her head, but Zacky always said that Tarok was the one who turned him. Her eyes then widened. This man was a liar, he was Tarok! She gulped and continued to play along; for fear that the man would rip off her head-like the other vampire almost did.

"Well," Katherine began and smiled deceitfully, "If you are Zacky's friend then I don't think Zacky will mind if I go with you." Tarok smiled. He'd won her over. "But only until Zacky wants me back to be his fledgling, okay?" The platinum blonde nodded, lying with body language.

"Only until Zachary wants you back, that sounds like a fair deal." Tarok agreed with the girl; shaking her small, pale hand. Katherine smiled at her lie, proud of herself for defeating Tarok with her words. "Now," Tarok interrupted the girl's thoughts, "We must find Zachary to tell him of our little deal." Tarok stood and they walked along together. The pair didn't have to wait long. They found Nate and his coven with Zachary and Danneth. The two groups were separated by a small clearing. Katherine smiled and waved at Zachary.

"Hi, Zacky, did we win?" Zachary's eyes widened when he saw her partner.

"Kitten… Come over here." Katherine tilted her head, although she knew why Zachary was telling her to come over. She looked up at Tarok.

"Can I, do you mind?" She asked Tarok while pulling on his sleeve. Tarok smiled at her.

"Stand behind me while the adults talk." Kitten obeyed, not wanting to die… again. Zachary narrowed his eyes and spat.

"What did you do to her?" Tarok grinned.

"Just fed a few lines and got her to trust me. It was simple really because she is, after all, a child." Katherine didn't pay any mind to Tarok and Zachary while they argued back and forth. She was too busy looking at the sunlight that had crept its way between the two groups, crawling over to Tarok. The little girl felt around in her sweater pocket and found the small bottle of garlic juice that Ash had given her. Then she remembered Ash's last words. _Smash it against his head. For me. _Katherine looked down and then looked at Zachary.

"Zacky, I am sorry." Zachary looked at Katherine with a soft expression.

"Why are you sorry, Kitten?" He asked in concern. Katherine smiled at him while blood-red tears made their way down her face.

"I am about to break a pinkie promise." With that said she got onto Tarok and smashed the garlic juice all over his head, getting some on her left hand as she did so. While Tarok screamed in pain, Katherine tackled him into the sunlight. Both vampires immediately burst into flame. The pair screamed as Katherine tried to get away.

"_No_, if I'm going down; I'm taking you with me, you little witch!" Tarok screamed to the child in his arms. Zachary abandoned any and all restraint; running over to Katherine, stomping on Tarok's head, and bringing her to safety. By this time; most of the girl's left hand had melted and become mangled, her body and face had burns and lacerations, and her clothes were full of holes from the fire. Katherine struggled to not close her eyes-she knew that if she closed them, they would never open again. Zachary grasped Katherine's little hand and held onto it.

"Kitten, are you okay?" Katherine looked at Zachary with eyes that could break a stone heart.

"Zacky? Where am I?" Katherine's voice cracked and Zachary's eyes filled with tears. These could very well be her last moments. "Danneth, come here." Katherine suddenly wanted Danny by her side. The teen rushed to the little girl's aid, not holding her left hand for obvious reasons. Katherine looked at him, confused. "Who died?" She asked him and Danny chuckled lightly.

"No one died Kitty. No one died and no one is _going_ to die." In the last part, Danny looked to Zachary sternly. Katherine sighed.

"I am." It was a simple reply but Ciera and Laur broke down. Winnie looked away, not showing her tears. "Zacky?"

"Hm?" Katherine began to cry.

"I am so sorry that I am going to break my promise! I did not mean to!" Zachary wiped his tears and tried to look fierce.

"You are _not _going to break that promise. It was a pinkie swear, you can't break those. It's impossible." Zachary stated simply. Katherine smiled through her tears.

"I love you, Zacky." The words were slurred, as if she were drunk. Her eyes fell shut and her face grew relaxed, the small hand slipped out of Zachary's hold. The raven man grabbed the hand in his own once more.

"Kitten? _Kitten?!_"

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**Oh, god… I am such a monster…**


	42. Loose Ends Tied Up

**He he, I'm baaack. From the dead. :3**

**Well, I never thought I'd say it but this will be the last installment of Fledgling. Hope you liked my story! :)**

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Nathaniel and his coven sat at the large, stone table back at Zachary's manor. No one spoke about what was unfolding upstairs. The sobbing had yet to cease, as Katherine had yet to wake up. The vampire-healers could do nothing more than sew up the wounds that had to be stitched. The rest, they had said, was out of their hands. Serah, the woman from the Russian coven, had decided to stay and be with the vampires in this time of great loss. Danny stirred his mug of heated blood, not having the usual thirst. Tucker and Sam had found their way to Danny and Zachary's place of hiding, and were seated beside the vampire teen. Ciera suddenly stood and Nate did as well. When Serah was about to leave the room with Nathaniel, he motioned for her to sit back down. The pair walked outside onto a balcony that was one floor up, leaving the rest of them to wonder.

Danny, being curious, decided to sneak a peek. He looked about and told them that he was going to check on Zachary. Each of them nodded and continued looking morose. Danny crept up the stairs and slithered onto the balcony. Levitating so that his footsteps wouldn't alert Nate and Ciera, Danny made himself invisible by shrinking into a corner.

"It's not over, is it, Nate?" Ciera turned to the man while they watched the moon rise up, once more. Nathaniel shook his head and his look was very somber. Nate held the woman's hand and looked into her red eyes with a great amount of sadness and distress.

"I don' think it is, C'era." Ciera sighed and looked to her feet in something akin to slight anger and mostly stress. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She elaborated on the situation.

"We've sparked a war with the council. They're going to come any day, aren't they?" Nate didn't get to throw in a reply before Ciera continued. "They're going to come and take away everything. They might kill us and break apart Laur into a facility of their own creation. They'll brainwash her and-" Nate pushed his finger into her lips.

"C'era. Stop to rilin' yerself up. We ain't gonna stay down. We'll make it, I promise." Ciera looked at Nate with blood red tears sparkling in her eyes. Nate held her in his arms and patted her hair.

"Now come on. Less go check on Zach'ray, god knows he'll be havin' a breakdown righ' 'bout now."

Danny left the corner and sped up to Katherine's room before Nate and Ciera got there. He stood in front of the door awkwardly. There were no noises coming from the room and he got worried for Zachary's mental health. Suddenly, a large hand clasped on his shoulder and Danny turned around to see Nate standing behind him with a forlorn expression. The once-halfa teenager smiled sadly in return and pushed open the door gently.

Zachary stroked the girl's hair gently, reminiscing on their adventures together. She would no doubt be awakening soon to find that her master was by her side, as always and forever. Danny looked upon the seed with pained eyes. Katherine had made no recovery in her time in her coffin. Her cheeks were absent of their normal flush that was always present due to her ability to control fire. Her more minor lacerations hadn't even begun to heal and her silver blood was no longer oozing out of her limp body; rather, it had dried on her body. A single blood-red tear escaped out of the corner of Danny's eye. But he stopped soon because he had to be strong for Zachary. Nate sighed and put his hand on Zachary's upper back. The Irishman stooped to the younger vampire's level.

"She's… Zach'ray?" The man stopped during his sentence and looked at the other master, who had developed a twitch in his mouth.

"Why isn't she waking up, Nathaniel? She is bound to be awake soon, am I correct?" Nate spared a small glance at the young girl, who lay motionless and not healing. Nate turned away from the sight of the vampire corpse, feeling a twist in his stomach.

"Zach… She… She's gone." Ciera spoke up and put a hand on his shoulder. Zachary was silent for a moment but shook his head and chuckled.

"You almost got me, but you fail in your presentation. Now, that is the last practical joke until she wakes. I'm truly not in the mood, Ciera." Nate, Ciera, and Danny all looked at one another. Danny gulped and tried where Ciera had failed.

"Zachary… Ciera wasn't joking… Katherine's dead. She isn't healing at all." Zachary turned to Danny with rage written across his face. Eyes flashing, he gave Danny a direct order.

"Danneth, you listen to me. Katherine is not dead. Now _silence_." He turned to the lifeless girl that lay peacefully in her coffin, a small smile forever frozen onto her small features. Zachary scrunched up his face and tears came from his eyes.

"No…" He whispered and looked to Katherine's little form. His sad expression melted into a cold fury. Zachary reached out and his hand collided with the dead girl's face.

"WAKE UP!" He slapped her several times more and Nate watched on in horror. "WAKE UP YOU BLASTED GIRL! THIS IS AN ORDER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Nathaniel and Ciera finally were able to hold him back, so that he would not hit the poor girl any more. Zachary grew limp in their arms and fell to the floor, sobbing from the agony that he felt inside. Danny shook his head and retreated from the room, wiping away the tears that formed in his red eyes.

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

Zachary and Danny were the sole people to stay by the grave. Nate, Ciera, and Laur had left-going back to Zachary's manor, where they would be staying with Zachary and Danny. Danny turned at the sound of footsteps and saw two familiar faces walked to him. Sam wore an elegant black dress and Tucker wore his suit and beret, which he took off when he neared the grave. Danny gave a half-hearted smile as he turned back to the grave, sullenly. Zachary had a dozen wild red roses in his hand that were shaking ever so slightly. Sam laid down a few tulips that she had gotten from the store. Zachary sighed and laid down the roses. He then placed a silky black top hat upon his head.

"Today, Danneth," Zachary looked down at Danny, "Marks the end of our dear, beloved Katherine. But it also marks a beginning. A beginning of something sinister and perhaps never-ending, for today marks the date that I started planning my revenge."

"But Tarok is dead, Zachary." Danny cut in, not sure what his master meant by his words.

"Oh yes, yes he is. But his allies, the Vampiric Council, they are not."

**:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}**

**Well, there you have it, my lovelings; the end of the final chapter of Fledgling. J Please review, follow, favorite, and do what you must. And one last thing… I have posted a poll on my profile and I would encourage you to check it out. J BYE~!**


End file.
